No queria lastimarte
by Arjuy
Summary: Peeta está convencido de no ser la mejor opción para Katniss. El paso lógico siguiente es tratar de que ella retome la relación con Gale. ¿Funcionará todo como lo planea? o la lógica es lo último que tomarán en cuenta. Katniss x Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**No quería lastimarte**

**Capítulo 1: Soltando tu mano**

Lentamente alzó la mirada al horizonte deleitándose brevemente con los colores brillantes del crepúsculo, mientras la brisa jugueteaba con su rubio cabello.

-No hay vuelta atrás, no puedo permitírmelo…debo alejarme…

Después del último suceso lo supo, tenía que terminar con todo, tenía que alejarse de ella antes de perder nuevamente el control y terminar haciéndole un verdadero daño, prefería poner distancia antes de que ella volviera a salir herida.

-son demasiados intentos de lastimarla….

Pero no quería dejarla sola

Aunque desde su regreso al doce nunca fuera claro el tipo de relación que mantenían, no soportaba la idea de volver a verla en el estado de depresión en que la había encontrado.

-Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de salvarte….

Suspiró hondamente, la decisión estaba tomada. Su plan era simple, pero radical. Además estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Ya llegué,…estas dichosas reuniones ya me tienen al borde….¿algún otro asunto pendiente, Rita?– Preguntó Gale a su secretaria, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano, sin reparar en la persona que a sus espaldas lo esperaba desde hacía ya un par de horas

-Solo estoy yo, Gale

-¡Peeta! ¿Le sucede algo a Katniss? – Cuestionó levantándose de golpe, con la alarma reflejada en la gris mirada.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, la reacción de Gale lo decía todo, él aún amaba a Katniss.

-Necesitamos hablar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gale no necesitó oír más, después de ordenar a la boquiabierta secretaria, que no lo molestara nadie, dirigió a Peeta a su despacho privado.

\- Gale,….antes de nada quiero tranquilizarte, Katnis se encuentra bien –comenzó Peeta-….sufrió un percance que la tiene internada en el hospital, pero todo está bien

-¡Qué fue lo que pasó!...

– Ayer, nosotros….salimos de paseo por el bosque…

Involuntariamente, Gale carraspeó

-de cacería,… -aclaró rápidamente Peeta antes de que Gale se formara alguna idea equivocada-…y nos encontramos con…con una fiera salvaje

Gale quiso hablar, pero Peeta lo interrumpió.

–Afortunadamente una patrulla nos auxilió…ella está hospitalizada…pero su médico me informó que a pesar de la contusión en la cabeza y algunas heridas, estará bien.

Gale suspiró aliviado, era consciente de los peligros que enfrentaban cada vez que se internaban al bosque.

-….sé que a ella le daría mucho gusto recibir una visita tuya. Eso le daría ánimos…Gale….Katniss te necesita – Dijo Peeta, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-ella me necesita – Susurró Gale. – ¿Estás seguro?

-Katniss y yo somos amigos. Aunque no me dice nada, sé que odia el distanciamiento entre ustedes. Yo diría que ella nunca podrá ser totalmente feliz, si no arreglan las cosas. . . deberían darse….una oportunidad –dijo el rubio sintiendo que cada palabra que emitía era un golpe directo a su corazón

-Peeta….tú... ¡¿tú tuviste algo que ver con la hospitalización de Katniss?! – preguntó Gale al ver el rostro afectado de su interlocutor y reparando en la rigidez de sus brazos, vendados quizá.

El silencio de Peeta fue por demás elocuente

-Debo ir a verla

-Gale…te pido un favor

-¿Cuál?

-nunca le cuentes que yo vine por ti.

-Está bien

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rápido viaje en tren y los dos se encontraban frente al cuarto de la joven herida.

-Los dejaré solos

Gale entró a la habitación y desde la puerta Peeta fue testigo de cómo Katniss abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el amigo de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta salió del hospital con paso firme y rápido, temiendo que en cualquier momento su resolución flaqueara y volviese sobre sus pasos, para intentar nuevamente interponerse entre ellos

_-…no soy bueno para ella…._ – Pensaba Peeta mientras corría hasta su casa.

A cada paso los recuerdos de lo sucedido intentaban volver a su confundida y atormentada mente

_-La fiera estaba amenazándonos… sufrí un ataque….y no recuerdo bien lo que pasó… solo sé que no pude defenderte, otra vez fui un estorbo…estoy seguro de que podrías haber escapado tú sola si no te hubieses preocupado tanto por mí_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste que?! – exclamó Haymitch molesto

Peeta escondió la cara entre sus manos.

–….pero ¡ ¿por qué?!...

-porque la amo y quiero lo mejor para ella –dijo Peeta recuperando la compostura-por mucho que lo intento, no puedo dejar de sufrir los malditos ataques

-Debes olvidar lo pasado, tú no querías lastimarla, muchacho…no era tu intención

-No….no quería lastimarla, Haymitch….¡LA QUERÍA MATAR! ¿lo has olvidado?

Haymitch bufó una maldición y se dejó caer a su lado. De ser otro hubiera podido poner un brazo sobre sus hombros y darle algo de consuelo, pero esas cosas no iban con él.

-¿y quién te nombró su defensor y el administrador de su felicidad? -se sirvió una copa y acabó con su contenido de un golpe. La terquedad del muchacho lo tenía al límite

-Que ella haya aceptado la visita de Gale es una cosa, Peeta…otra muy distinta es que ella inicie de buenas a primeras una relación con él

\- Por mucho que me duela sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir

-¿y es ese tu plan?

-lo fue durante el vasallaje

-Te recuerdo que ni preciosa, ni tú son buenos con los planes

-pensé que me ayudarías

-¿ayudar?...a que te pongas la soga al cuello. No gracias

-Al menos no interfieras

-Lo que quieras, este ¡al fin! es un país libre….asi que siéntete libre de cometer las estupideces que te vengan en gana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo habían pasado tres días desde que Katniss fuera internada y por fin la darían de alta.

Estaba parada, atisbando por la ventana pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante su estadía en ese lugar.

Quien habría adivinado que la primera persona que vio al despertar fue a Gale.

Suspiró. El viejo amigo había ido a verla todos los días al hospital. Y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, después de una larga charla y muchas acusaciones, gritos y lágrimas las cosas entre ellos parecían haber mejorado.

Estaba recuperado a su amigo, pero algo le faltaba. Todos habían ido a verla, excepto Peeta. Le había preguntado a Delly, y a Haymitch acerca de su ausencia, pero la rubia no sabía nada, y el mentor arguyó que seguramente estaba muy ocupado con los trabajos de construcción de los nuevos bloques habitacionales y la próxima inauguración de su panadería

-Entre el Alcalde, las solicitudes de asignación de los recién llegados y los preparativos no tiene tiempo para nada, preciosa – recalcó Haymitch

Pensar que Peeta podía estar demasiado ocupado como para visitarla, le dolió. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, esa actitud la desconcertaba.

La siempre voluntariosa Delly, se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

-.-.-.-..-

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba limpio y en orden, incluso parecía mejor de cómo lo había dejado.

Una vez que Delly se fue, Katniss vistió su vieja chaqueta de cacería y caminó lentamente la corta distancia que separaba su casa de la de Peeta.

Tenía que verlo

-.-.-..-.

Poco después llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió para dar paso a un extrañado Peeta.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no te dignaste visitarme ni una vez en el hospital? ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! –Soltó con molestia.

-Lo siento Katniss, he estado ocupado –dijo fríamente

-No exageres con el llanto y las disculpas….-dijo ella con ironía-…Haymitch me contó que tienes mucho trabajo.

-pasa, hace frío afuera. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo él cambiando de tema

-.-.-.-.-..-

Depositó los refrescos sobre la encimera e hizo como que buscaba algo entre sus trastos, todo para evitar mirar a Katniss de frente. Porque sabía a lo que había venido

-Peeta,….quería contarte algo

-Sí, Katniss

-Es Gale….no sé cómo se enteró de que estaba hospitalizada…y… ¡fue a visitarme!

Peeta sonrió de lado. El tono dubitativo de ella le mostraba que no se equivocaba

-¿lo puedes creer, Peeta? Yo ya ni esperaba tener más noticias de él, y un día cualquiera, se presenta frente a mí

-¿arreglaron las cosas?

-No precisamente…pero hablamos mucho, quizás….quizás…

-Las circunstancias sacaron lo peor de nosotros, Katniss…

-¿lo defiendes?

-Quien sería para acusarlo….yo también tengo mis crímenes en la espalda

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa…no eras dueño de tus actos

-él tampoco sabía que todo terminaría de esa forma

-Lo sé….tal vez eso me ayude a olvidarlo y recuperar nuestra amistad

-Me alegro por ustedes, Katniss. – comentó Peeta sonriendo dulcemente.

-Peeta, quiero que me hagas un favor. – Continuó Katniss moviéndose en el sofá nerviosamente, bajando la cabeza

-¿Cuál? – Cuestionó Peeta casi en un susurro.

-Podrías gestionar que le asignen una de las casas nuevas a los Hawthorne -Le dijo Katniss

-Claro…de algo tiene que servir estar en la comisión que las asigna– Contestó Peeta sin saber de dónde había sacado las dotes histriónicas para decirlo como si estuviese hablando del tipo de pan que prefería para el desayuno

-¿toda la familia retornará?

\- Si…eso creo….¿no habrá algún problema?

-Claro que no,…no olvides que nosotros siempre nos apoyamos…– comentó Peeta con un guiño, para después perderse de su radio de visión, fingiendo buscar algo en la alacena. – Si han decidido volver, yo voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, Katniss. Cuenta con ello.

Sin decir palabra, Katniss se abalanzó sobre él envolviéndolo en un abrazo, escondiendo su cara en la espalda del muchacho, lo había extrañado tanto

Peeta esperó que ese momento fuera eterno, que no lo soltara jamás.

-¿te pasa algo? – Preguntó Katniss soltándolo al notar la extraña rigidez de su cuerpo

-Nada…..es más, estoy feliz por ti. – Mintió con una sonrisa

-me preocupaba que…su presencia te molestara de alguna forma

-No podría…yo considero a Gale un amigo -dijo suavemente

Katniss suspiró, no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba eso. No acaba de entender bien al muchacho que tenía junto a ella, y eso la mataba por dentro. Llevaba más de un año junto a él, haciéndose compañía, trabajando en el libro, lidiando con los malos recuerdos. Pero las cosas no parecían volver a ser como antes, había una especie de barrera entre ellos. Una que él había impuesto

Le echaba de menos, como nunca antes había hecho. Incluso había llegado a pensar que habría sido mejor que Peeta nunca hubiera regresado del distrito 13, porque estar con él, sin que fuera él, era una tortura.

–Bueno, si todo está bien será mejor que me vaya, te he quitado demasiado tiempo –dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción

Se dirigió a la puerta, él se quedó parado donde estaba. Katniss volteó a verlo antes de salir por la puerta y Peeta esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Una que se convirtió en mueca de dolor una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de la chica en llamas. Su plan estaba resultando demasiado bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**No quería lastimarte**

**Capítulo 2: Aún estás a tiempo**

No haber podido dormir más de un par de horas en toda la noche, no fueron pretexto para dejar de cumplir la rutina de todo panadero que se respetara. Sobre todo teniendo clientes importantes a los que satisfacer

\- Peeta -La voz de la morena y los golpes en la puerta, le arrancaron un suspiro

\- llegas temprano – comentó Peeta abriéndole la puerta, con la misma sonrisa del día anterior, una que no llegaba a sus ojos y que ya parecía tallada en su rostro

– Lo siento ¿te desperté? – se apresuró a disculparse

– No, pasa por favor – dijo invitándola a entrar. – No tienes de qué disculparte, ya me había despertado

\- Siempre me despierto temprano, la cacería es mejor al alba….- comentó Katniss mientras entraba-….y como vi luz en tu ventana…

\- El pan debe estar listo temprano. – Indicó Peeta– En un momento termino de sacarlo del horno y podremos desayunar

\- yo traje el té –dijo mostrando el termo que había traído consigo

Después de unos minutos, el ambiente se llenó del exquisito aroma de pan recién hecho y té de hierbas

-¿Hace mucho frío afuera?

– Está bastante fresco…– sonrió Katniss mientras partía su pan y acercaba la corteza a su nariz para aspirar la fragancia -…mmmm…por eso pensé en ahorrarte el camino a mi casa y ser esta vez yo quien viniera.

– Gracias, Kat. No sabes cuánto necesitaba una buena taza de tu té – dijo Peeta

Katnis sonrió y se dedicó a observarlo, le gustaba ver el pequeño ritual de degustación…como entrecerraba los ojos y aspiraba con calma el aroma mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a saborear el primer sorbo, poco a poco, como si no quisiera perder el sabor de ninguna gota. Inconscientemente, como siempre, se mordió el labio inferior.

– ¿Está bueno el té?

– Si…. y no voy a preguntarte esta vez que hierbas son,…ya sé que es un secreto Everdeen –dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa, soltando un suspiro

\- Peeta

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gale tuvo que ausentarse, tenía demasiados asuntos pendientes en el dos

\- Entiendo, las obligaciones de su cargo- murmuró Peeta mientras cogía un bollo y lo partía en dos.

-Por eso, me pidió que me encargara de todos los asuntos relacionados con su nueva casa.

\- bien, si ha dejado eso a tu cargo entonces lo mejor será ir al municipio a primera hora y ocuparnos de todo – Indicó Peeta mientras llevaba las tazas al fregadero.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

En el edificio del municipio, lo primero era revisar los planos.

Peeta la llevó a un salón lleno de pantallas, se acercó a una de ellas escribió una orden, puso el pulgar en la pantalla para que reconozca su huella, y pronunció una serie de órdenes cuando el dispositivo se las pidió

\- Vivienda unifamiliar… Familia Hawthorne...cinco miembros….tipo1A

La pantalla cambia de acuerdo a las instrucciones

\- puedes hacer zoom en cualquier área de la cuadricula, ver las características de las casas que aún no se han asignado y desplegar la simulación holográfica –explicaba Peeta, cuando su comunicuff empezó a pitar

-Hummm….parece que surgió algo….disculpa Katniss, tengo una conferencia, volveré en un momento… –se puso de pie-…solo revisa esto y no cambies nada, aun no te indico como usarlo

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Instantes después, Peeta se dirigía al centro de operaciones para la conferencia con Plutarch Havensbee

\- Buenos días, Peeta. – Lo saludó el hombre mayor desde la reluciente pantalla.

\- Buenos días, Havensbee. – Le contestó, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Recibí el informe semestral de tu médico

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Él recomienda una revisión con el técnico ortopédico, para algunos ajustes y esas cosas. En fin, debes presentarte en el distrito cuatro

-¿Cuándo debo ir?

\- No soy partidario de retrasar las cosas, así que si no tienes inconveniente, mañana a primera hora mandaré un aerodeslizador por ti. De acuerdo a la directora del equipo, la revisión y ajustes no tomarán mucho tiempo y podrás estar de vuelta después por la tarde ¿algún problema con eso?

\- Ninguno – Enfatizó Peeta con una genuina sonrisa.

El estar alejado de la ciudad, y de Katniss, aunque sea por un día iba a ayudarle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss intentaba hacer funcionar el mapa holográfico, pero el dichoso artilugio no cooperaba. Esto la irritó

_-¡Él tenía razón! ¡Odio que tenga razón!_ …

No sabía cómo usarlo, y sin querer había desconfigurado algo, o al menos eso parecía por la serie de pitidos que daba el equipo. ¡Era humillante!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! -golpeó molesta la mesa y apretó su cabeza con ambas manos

\- ¡Vaya! está visto que te llevas bien con las nuevas tecnologías– comentó Peeta de regreso, al ver la frustración de la morena

\- y eso lo dice el chico que terminó oliendo a rosas por no programar bien la ducha – Le dijo Katniss frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Touché! – Le dijo Peeta mientras se acomodaba a su lado y tocaba los puntos necesarios para volver todo al principio y mostrarle lo que estaba buscando. – ¿mejor?

\- Sí, gracias. – Agradeció mientras se veía reflejada en los ojos azules.

Por un momento que pareció una eternidad, ninguno de los dos pudo romper el contacto visual.

\- creo que este tipo será el adecuado – Comentó Peeta dejando de mirarla, para apuntar a la pantalla

\- ¿No te parece que el terreno es un poco…..grande? – Cuestionó Katniss.

– No sé,….pensé que tal vez Gale querría…más adelante….añadir un garzonier(1) o algo parecido –indicó con la mirada perdida en la imagen

\- tienes razón…. además estoy segura que a Hazelle le va a encantar. - Dijo Katniss con un brillo especial en la mirada al contemplar la simulación holográfica

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana, revisando imágenes y haciendo el trámite de preaprobación, Peeta y Katnis estaban fatigados.

-Te has ganado una invitación a almorzar en la caseta de Sae, panadero…

-Otra vez será…. tengo que ver a Haymitch….sabes que si no hay quien se lo recuerde, no llevará nada sólido a su estómago

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No es necesario….y no creo que sea muy agradable…deja, yo me encargo

-¿Nuevamente haciendo méritos para ser su favorito? –preguntó Katniss, un poco molesta por el intento de dejarla de lado, y recordando que esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo sobre él cuando ayudó a Haymitch en el tren

-No es eso, Kat….es que….últimamente le ha dado por andar sin mucha ropa encima

\- Oh….entonces….será mejor que te ocupes tú – Dijo Katniss cerrando los ojos y revolviendo la cabeza nerviosamente para conjurar la imagen en su cabeza.

\- Si, eso supuse -Peeta acomodó un poco el cabello de Katniss con sus dedos.

\- Gracias por todo, Peeta. Mañana volverá Gale y le contaré que casi todo, está listo

\- Está bien. Seguro que todo saldrá de maravilla.

Se dieron un rápido abrazo y Peeta salió del lugar, apresurando el paso en dirección de las casas de los vencedores. Katniss lo observó hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina. Al dejar de verlo sus dedos se dirigieron al mechón que él había acomodado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

\- Te ves cansado. –comentó Haymitch, mientras picaba un poco de la merienda que había traído Peeta para compartir con él

\- Lo estoy. No dormí bien anoche, y me pasé toda la mañana revisando casas con Katniss

\- Incluso le estás buscando casa – bufó molesto

\- Gale le pidió ayuda a Katniss para elegirla

-Y ella te la pidió a ti

-Si

\- Y no pudiste negarte.

\- ¡NO, HAYMITCH, NO PUDE NEGARME! – Contestó Peeta enojado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no vas y no te tiras al río una vez?...¡que vendrá después!...les prepararás cenas románicas…le mandarás regalos a nombre de Gale– Gritó Haymitch visiblemente molesto.-…¿serás el padrino de su boda?

\- Si es necesario lo haré, no lo dudes – Murmuró Peeta, para después ponerse de pie y salir dejando atrás a un molesto Haymitch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tienes que ver la casa que elegimos,...bueno al menos la simulación, Peeta dice que en cuanto firmes los compromisos, en un máximo de un mes estará construida -informó Katniss a un soñoliento Gale, que había llegado muy temprano a su puerta

\- Estoy impaciente por tener de nuevo a Hazelle y los niños cerca,...será un poco como...

-Como retornar al pasado, solo que en mejores condiciones - completó el moreno-...Bueno, si las cosas les fueron tan bien ayer, hoy tendrás mucho tiempo para ti, y para mí

-¿Quieres salir a cazar?

-Claro, si tú quieres..-dijo boztezando-...aunque no estoy precisamente con la indumentaria adecuada

Katniss se detuvo a mirarlo, Gale estaba vestido informalmente, pero de lejos se notaba que la ropa era de primera calidad. Se preguntó desde cuando su amigo se sentía cómodo así.

-De todas formas vamos...

Concluyó acercándose y besándola en la frente, y apretándola entre sus brazos, gesto que no respondió, pero tampoco evitó, aunque no se sentía correcto, era frio e incluso distante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la casa y acordaron dar antes una vuelta por el pueblo.

De manera casi inconsciente deseó no toparse con Peeta al pasar por la puerta de su casa, cosa que no sucedió en el momento.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la Plaza principal, que a esa hora, aún se encontraba desierta. Doblaron para ir hacia lo que en su momento fue conocido como el quemadero cuando de pronto lo vio, Peeta estaba parado inmóvil a escasos metros

Peeta levantó una mano en señal de saludo, para después seguir su camino, dirigiéndose quizá hacia el sector de la estación.

Katniss lo vio alejarse, con toda la dignidad que la caracterizaba, por un momento pensó en ir tras él pero estaba aprisionada con el brazo de Gale sobre sus hombros, sentía una opresión en el pecho mezclada con unas punzadas en el corazón, quiso gritarle pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Gale seguía hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba nada.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde lo recogería el aerodeslizador, Peeta pensaba en todas las maneras en las que podría comenzar a alejarse de Katniss; irse a vivir a casa de Haymitch, ayudar más en los trabajos de la alcaldía, buscar aprendices para su nueva panadería.

Debía arreglar todo para cuando llegara el día de irse muy lejos de ese lugar. Una lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos, pero la detuvo. Se había prometido a sí mismo no sufrir por algo que debía hacerse, estaba en lo correcto y debía aferrarse a ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como de costumbre el estar en los bosques, la distrae de sus preocupaciones actuales.

Cazan, intentando volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando sin necesidad de palabras para comunicarse se movían en el bosque anticipando los movimientos de cada uno, como dos partes de un solo ser.

Pero esta vez no es lo mismo, el tiempo pasado y el cambio de vida ha hecho mella en Gale, por lo que necesita descansar a menudo.

Tampoco los animales aparecen con la suficiente frecuencia. En una hora y media, apenas tienen un par de ardillas y un pavo.

Aburridos deciden pasar el tiempo que queda cerca de una laguna cuya agua es fresca y dulce.

Gale se ofrece para limpiar las presas y Katniss no se opone. Toma una hoja de menta la pone en su lengua y cierra los ojos, dejando que el ardiente sol de la tarde tueste su piel, casi en paz hasta que la voz del muchacho la interrumpe.

-menuda pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Te parece?

-dos ardillas y un conejo viejo, no valen el esfuerzo

\- Antes no te parecía poco

\- Las cosas cambian, Katniss….-dice-…aunque aprecio el tomar el sol, hacer ejercicio y esas cosas, creo que hubiera sido mejor solo dar un paseo por la pradera y olvidar lo de la caza

Tiene razón. Parece extraño, porque siempre han hecho lo mismo, pero la tiene

Gale pone el conejo en el saco y se levanta

\- Deberíamos irnos, si queremos llegar a tu casa antes de que empiece a oscurecer.

Katniss ignora la oferta de su mano y se pone de pie limpiando su chaqueta.

-No te entristezcas por tus amigos, con el jamón que traje del distrito dos, podremos preparar algo decente

\- Bien.

No habló más en el camino de vuelta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

El sol aún no salía cuando se escucharon vigorosos golpes en la puerta. Peeta suspiró molesto. Sabía quién estaba llamando y para qué, pero no deseaba abrirle.

\- ¡Por Dios, Katniss! ¿Estás dispuesta a volverme loco? – Se quejaba mientras daba vueltas por su cocina. – ¿Realmente quieres que desayunemos comentando lo bien que te fue ayer con Gale? ¡Si haces eso me harás muy fácil odiarte!

Como la persona que golpeaba no se daba por vencida y además era demasiado obvio, por las luces, que él estaba en casa, a regañadientes tuvo que ir a abrir. Mientras pensaba la mejor forma de cortésmente evitar que ella entrara

_\- Mira Katniss, ya iba de salida….tengo un día muy complicado y…_

Estaba dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos cuando, de repente, frente a él, vio a una sonriente Johanna Mason con dos maletas

-.-.-.-.-.

Notas.-

(1) apartamento o vivienda de soltero

Bueno, avanzamos en la historia, y como adivinarán la presencia de Mason podrá las cosas de cabeza en todo el distrito.

Hasta la próxima y espero sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Es mejor terminar con todo**

Una vez más, Haymitch echó un vistazo por el camino que unía la villa de vencedores con el pueblo, esperando que la persona que venía tan demorada apareciera de una buena vez... pero tal como le había ocurrido durante las veces anteriores, no vio a nadie.

_-¿Qué parte de: "te necesito de inmediato" no entendió?_

Justo cuando Haymitch pensaba en coger el teléfono y volver a llamar al distrito 7, una joven silbó y le hizo señas desde la casa del vecino.

Haymitch bufó molesto y caminó hacia ella.

\- ¡Llevo esperándote casi media hora!

\- Oops... - murmuró Johanna, llevándose una mano a la nuca, mientras la otra sostenía una taza de humeante líquido

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hace cuatro magdalenas y una taza de chocolate –replicó la morena con una sonrisa, dando fin a la taza que tenía en sus manos

\- ¡Diablos! - masculló Haymitch

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomándose una dulce venganza de la inútil espera, Haymitch tomó el resto de panecillos dispuestos en la mesa y comenzó a embutirlos en sus bolsillos

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el chico?

\- está arriba arreglando el cuarto de huéspedes,…creo que tenía una ventana que cerraba mal o algo así

-¿Eso significa que conseguiste que te alojara aquí? - preguntó Haymitch, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Mason asintió con otra sonrisa de vuelta

\- por qué será que no me sorprende…- comentó Haymitch, mientras añadía un poco de licor a su taza de café

\- Sabes que nadie puede decirme que no

\- Bien…eso me conviene…

\- ahora…. explícame eso de que el muchacho está en problemas

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de un rato de aquilatar lo que acababa de escuchar, la cara de Johanna Mason se contorsionó en un rictus de falso espanto.

\- ¿En serio piensas que la decisión de alejarse de ella es un error?... ¡el licor ha terminado por fundirte el cerebro Haymitch!

\- Eso en opinión tuya, mi apreciada Johanna…-comentó Haymitch mientras le daba pellizquitos a una magdalena que se había negado a entrar en sus bolsillos-… pero yo conozco a mi gente, si digo que es un es error, es porque ES UN ERROR

\- si tú lo dices... - sonrió Johanna.

\- Zanjado el punto, quiero saber si cuento con tu apoyo

-sí….y no

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que será divertido sacar de quicio al sinsajo, pero….

No acababa de terminar la frase cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y unos pasos a sus espaldas

\- hablando de equívocos... - murmuró Haymitch en cuanto Katniss Everdeen se acercó a ellos con la extrañeza pintada en el rostro.- ¡Buenos días, preciosa!

\- ¡¿Johanna, qué haces aquí?! -preguntó la morena ignorando el saludo de su ex mentor

-¡EN MI DISTRITO PRIMERO SE SALUDA! - Bramó Johanna, mientras Haymitch se refugiaba tras su taza de café, buscando ocultar su sonrisa

\- Buenos….días –masculló Katniss, tragándose su orgullo

\- Que tenga buenos días, señorita sinsajo... - contestó Johanna, con un estudiado acento capitalino y cruzando las piernas en una pose que recordaba a Effie Trinket

-¿Viniste de visita?

-Sí,….pero por la forma en la que me ves, creo que vengo de molestia

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y Haymitch se concentró en mirar detenidamente su café, fingiendo estar ajeno a la conversación de mujeres y conteniendo una carcajada, porque aunque no pudiera ver el rostro de su protegida, adivinaba su expresión: su ceño fruncido, esa arruga que aparecía en medio de sus cejas cuando estaba enojada, su boca con esa pequeña mueca de fastidio que él tan bien conocía.

-No me molesta tu presencia Johanna, solo me sorprendió el verte aquí

-¿Es que necesito tu permiso para visitar a mis amigos? – preguntó Johanna con suficiencia

-No,….pero sería conveniente anunciar tu llegada

-Dije: ¡YA LLEGUÉ! Cuando el chico enamorado abrió la puerta… yo creo que es suficiente….al menos él no pareció molestarse ni un poquito – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Katniss tragó saliva y aunque abrió los labios, no hizo ningún comentario. Johanna sonrió levemente, para sí misma, tratando de decidir qué más iba a decir para torturarla. Se sentía un poquitín culpable pero…

¡Estaba disfrutando de aquello! La descerebrada estaba celosa… ¡Sentía celos por su presencia en casa del panadero!

-¿Dónde está Peeta? –preguntó Katniss dirigiéndose al invitado de piedra

-Creo que…

-Está arreglando la habitación donde me alojaré – respondió Johanna mientras intentaba coger uno de los bollos de la mano de Haymitch

Katniss bufó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Johanna sonrió, sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitar el sentirse halagada

-Aún no he perdido mi toque, Haymitch….aún no he perdido mi toque….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Katniss estaba confusa. En primer lugar, por la inesperada llegada de la vencedora del distrito 7. En segundo, por la forma de imponer su presencia en casa de Peeta

¿Quién se creía Johanna? ¿Por qué había retomado el maldito afán de molestarla y más ahora que se sentía razonablemente bien?

No cabía duda, por razones que aún no alcanza a comprender, su vida estaba poniéndose de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta miró a su alrededor, ya casi tenía todo listo

-Todo está limpio….la ventana está arreglada,…

Pensó por un momento que más hacía falta

-¡traer las sábanas y frazadas!

Fue hacia su cuarto, tomó unas cuantas y volvió apresuradamente.

Aunque la aparición de Johanna lo había tomado totalmente de sorpresa, estaba dispuesto a tratarla de la mejor forma posible

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- sonó la voz de Katniss a sus espaldas

-buenos días, Kat

-Buenos Días – respondió con molestia.

-Alisto el cuarto de huéspedes….-dijo Peeta, lacónicamente.

Katniss se enfureció

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora tu casa es un hotel? –Resopló molesta-¡Qué rayos pensaba ella al llegar a instalarse aquí!…. ¡¿y qué rayos pensabas TÚ al aceptarlo?!

-Katniss…

Peeta suspiró, se sentó sobre la cama y puso el mejor de sus tonos conciliadores, para intentar calmar la situación

\- No quiero que esto se complique de modo innecesario. Johanna es NUESTRA amiga….vino de visita….llegó temprano y la ÚNICA luz encendida en la villa era la mía… ¿crees que era educado echarla?

Katniss resopló, ese día, TODOS parecían querer molestarla con lo de los modales

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, lo siento…- Habló Peeta cansado. – Esta es mi casa y yo decido quien es bienvenido en ella…–se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla–…y si es eso todo lo que querías decir…

-¿me estás echando?

Un rictus de ira se hizo inevitablemente presente en el rostro de la cazadora

-no, solo te invito a que bajemos a desayunar y tratemos de comportarnos civilizadamente

\- eres un idiota – masculló furiosa, antes de correr escaleras abajo. Ya se las pagaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, hacia su cuarto, simplemente ya no valía la pena intentar razonar con ella, su decisión de alejarse seguía incólume, así que el que lo odiara o no, debería darle exactamente igual.

Soltó un hondo suspiro.

Solo un estúpido no lo aceptaría.

Un idiota lo suficientemente grande como él.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y una la rabia sin sentido se apoderó de él. Comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía cerca, tratando de esa forma aliviar su dolor.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó ahí por un largo rato, pensando.

Estaba física y emocionalmente agotado

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

No había dado ni dos pasos hacia la cocina cuando las palabras de Johanna, llegaron a ella

\- Y por eso Plutarch puso a mi disposición un aerodeslizador

-¿Y qué pidió a cambio?

-por el momento nada, según él solo fue una "rama de olivo" entre nosotros – comentó torciendo los labios-…pero creo que solo intenta ver si puede sacar alguna ventaja, tú sabes…un poco de propaganda

-Si solo es eso, no habrá de qué preocuparse.

-Si,...por el momento solo hay que preocuparse por lo del viernes, hay mucho por hacer y la verdad Haymitch, no creo que la descerebrada sea capaz de preparar algo decente

\- ¡JOHANNA!

Antes de que cayeran en cuenta Katniss Everdeen estaba junto a ellos, mirándolos con recelo

\- ¿qué fue eso, Johanna?…

\- ¿me hablas a mí?

\- ¿Hay alguna otra Johanna frente a mí? - preguntó Katniss encarándola

\- No

\- ¿Qué sucede con Plutarch….que pasa el viernes y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Mm…..muchas cosas, pero como piensas que todo es "para y por ti", seguramente lo has olvidado –dijo Johanna dando pellizquitos a su magdalena

Las cejas de Katniss se juntaron con furia

\- Katniss... - dijo Haymitch en un tono falsamente dulce, mientras cogía nuevamente la botella de licor para "cargar" su café- ¿No hay nada especial que ocurra el viernes 12 de Octubre, preciosa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los segundos pasan en silencio, mientras Haymitch y Johanna contemplaban como se hacía la luz en la mente de la ex chica en llamas.

-No es muy atenta en estas cosas…pero dale un poco de tiempo – susurra Haymitch

Labios apretados en mueca, ojos entrecerrados, sacudidas de cabeza,….preludian la inminente epifanía

\- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Finalmente lanza el grito, al que le sigue la mano estrellándose contra la frente en señal de frustración.

\- ¿Ya caíste, descebrada? - espetó Johanna, mientras a su lado Haymitch, deja la botella en la mesa con un buen golpe y se echa a reír

Los mira con las mejillas encendidas. Quiere saltarles encima, pero no puede. Decir que siente vergüenza, no es lo bastante fuerte para expresar cómo se siente, ¡había olvidado el cumpleaños de Peeta!

\- diablos…diablos…diablos... - murmura Katniss mientras sale de la casa con dirección desconocida

\- Completando lo que te estaba diciendo, Johanna... - indicó Haymitch-…. A veces,…solo a veces….pienso que no todo está perdido y que esa chica algún día a llegará merecérselo

Johanna sonrió, que la parejita le cayera antipática y disfrutara haciendo miserables sus vidas, no significaba nada; en el fondo, lo sabía

Katniss apresuraba el paso en dirección al pueblo. Iba casi corriendo. Ansiaba alejarse para pensar las cosas con calma.

Repentinamente recordó que tenía una cita con Gale para revisar juntos los planos de su nueva casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

La vencedora del distrito 7 tuvo que llamar varias veces a la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera

\- Johanna….disculpa, ya estaba por bajar – explicó Peeta con voz maquinal

\- No necesitas fingir, Haymitch me puso al tanto de todo –indicó, entrando al cuarto sin que Peeta la invitara

\- No necesito un sermón, por favor

\- No voy a hacerlo…no es mi estilo….…pero…pero… ¿Decoraste mi cuarto igual al tuyo? – Cuestionó la joven frunciendo el ceño y señalando alrededor

\- No te preocupes,…este estilo está patentado….-contestó Peeta con un amago de sonrisa

-Bien….sólo quiero que sepas que ESTA no es la forma de sobrellevar este tipo de las cosas

Se acercó y estiró su mano para que Peeta la tomara

-¡vamos!... hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas cómo para dejarte solo en un momento así.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, recordando un lugar y un momento pasado…esta vez era él quien necesitaba la fuerza para continuar….así que sin dudar…tomó su mano (*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.

\- La casa no es tan espaciosa como esperaba– afirmó Gale después de revisar los planos-…creo que no tomaron en cuenta que somos cinco.

\- Se tomó eso en cuenta en las especificaciones….si revisas el número de dormitorios notarás que….

-La casa que ocupamos en el dos, es mucho más grande – interrumpió Gale-….tendré que hablar con Mellark sobre eso

\- Peeta dice que si lo deseas, podrás ampliar la construcción después- Indicó Katniss.

\- Quién debe decidir cuándo será oportuno soy yo, Catnip. Además, aún no termina de gustarme el emplazamiento

\- Pues yo sigo pensando que el lugar es inmejorable – opinó Katniss.

\- Bueno, tal vez cambie de opinión al ver el lugar,…tengo que darme tiempo para eso…– Dijo el chico conteniendo un bostezo-….además le tendré que pedir a mi madre y Possy que vayan esta semana al Capitolio, para que busquen los muebles

\- No es necesario que las molestes. Thom abrió una mueblería cerca a la plaza. Peeta y yo compramos todo lo que necesitamos allá – Interrumpió Katniss.

Gale se levantó repentinamente del sofá.

\- Katniss, no es Peeta quien vivirá en esa casa. Es mi familia, y creo tener el derecho de decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos

\- solo trataba de ayudar, como TÚ me lo pediste – Dijo Katniss en tono molesto y levantándose del sofá.

\- Lo siento Catnip, no te enojes conmigo

Él sacudió la cabeza y ella suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuenco de sopa se encontraba frente a ella, aspiró profundamente el aroma de la crema de calabaza y sonrió. Era el calor que ella necesitaba, y la sensación no solo era por la sopa caliente, también era la sensación de no estar sola.

El gentío bullía a su alrededor, ocupando distintas mesas, el ruido la rodea y la llena. Por una vez permite que la presencia de gente a su alrededor no la moleste.

Tal vez sea que la nueva sensación de libertad, o tal vez sea Peeta, quien trata de hacerle el momento más agradable con unas cuantas bromas y comentarios acerca las recetas de Sae.

Sin embargo, pese la sonrisa, nota algo en la mirada de Peeta, una mezcla de intensidad y distancia.

_-lo entiendo…_

Johanna siempre estado perfectamente bien sola, sin abrirse a nadie, sin necesitar a nadie, como se había prometido después de lo ocurrido con su familia.

Se había vuelto muy hosca desde que el Capitolio se llevara todo lo que había valido algo para ella. Pero entonces Finnick apareció en su vida, siguiéndola a todos lados, fastidiándola durante días hasta que fuera a tomar algo con él. Buscando…una amiga.

Johana empezó a confiar en él, a contarle cosas que siempre se había guardado.

Se había apoyado en él, y ahora ya no estaba. Otra vez la vida le había quitado a alguien que le importaba.

Haymitch sólo le buscaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, y maldita sea, eso la hacía sentir como una ficha en sus juegos personales. Alguien que puedes usar y luego desechar.

Parte de ella se preguntaba por qué le había hecho caso y corrido en su ayuda.

_-Tal vez no lo hago por él….tal vez lo hago por el muchacho…_

Lo apreciaba. Se habían visto algunas veces después del incidente frente a la tumba de Finnick, y él nunca le preguntó, ni comentó nada al respecto. No sería capaz de hacerlo; él no era así.

Johanna suspiró y bebió un trago mientras miraba al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Peeta no se dio cuenta por que andaba demasiado metido en sus cavilaciones.

_-¿realmente la necesitas tanto?_

En la cara de Johanna apareció un signo de malestar.

Aquello no podía continuar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Los ojos de Peeta contenían a duras penas las lágrimas, sentía su cuerpo caliente, un magma interno que burbujeaba en la boca y el estómago. Repentinamente se levantó del asiento y corrió al baño, ¡necesitaba agua bien fría!

-…pero….¡ ¿qué le pasó al muchacho?! –Exclamó Sae extrañada, después de casi ser atropellada durante la loca carrera-….¡¿OTRA VEZ LE PUSISTE ALGO RARO A LA COMIDA, HAZEL?! –preguntó a su nieta, quien la ayudaba a servir los platos

-No,…..ya no más….no….te juro que no – contestó a la defensiva, moviendo enfáticamente la cabeza-….Hazel aprendió….no…ya no más…no….no…

-Vale… Lo reconozco… - admitió Johanna con gesto vivaracho-…..Fui yo quien puso la salsa picante en el puré de Peeta.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! – gritó el afectado desde el baño

-Eso te ganas por andar con la cabeza llena de pajaritos,…. ¡no estabas prestando atención al mundo que te rodea!

Alegre tomó un trozo de carne del plato que Peeta había dejado abandonado

-¡Y ESTA ES LA MANERA DE DISFRUTAR DE LA VIDA!

Sae y Hazel, estallaron en carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

A fin las risas dieron paso al silencio. Entonces Peeta observó

-tenías planeado esto cuando me pediste que te invitara a comer, o solo disfrutas el poder burlarte de los que te rodean

-Yo no estaba burlándome….bueno, no del todo. Solo buscaba ayudarte, ¡deberías darme las gracias!

-¿gracias? Acabo de hacer el ridículo y debo de darte las gracias –dijo casi con los dientes apretados

-Sabes, me tienes un poco hastiada con" tu drama romántico" y toda la cosa

\- Y por tu hastío, he sido castigado con lo del picante

Johanna lanzó una pequeña risilla.

-Lo lamento. No era mi intención, pero no podía verte tan deprimido. ….sinceramente no puedo creer que te dejes agobiar por tonterías

-¡¿tonterías?!-exclamó Peeta- Tal vez pienses que estar en mi situación es una tontería, pero en lo que a mí concierne, ¡es lo más parecido al infierno!

-Los vencedores somos expertos en salir del infierno- dijo Johanna-….estoy segura de que no lo has olvidado…. ¡vamos!...pase lo que pase, pese a quien le pese, saldrás adelante

Después de un silencio, Peeta preguntó

-¿Y si eso no sucede?

\- ¡así será! –bramó decidida

-supongo que sólo intentas alentarme -señaló Peeta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ….yo no soy tu maldita porrista, solo te recuerdo quienes somos…

-¿y quiénes somos?

-Un grupo de desgraciados con mucha "suerte"

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas**

Tanto tardar y tan poco, lo siento. Solo espero me tengan paciencia, pronto podré acomodar algunas cosas en mi vida y mi agenda y podré retomar el ritmo. Y en cuanto a (*), los recuerdos de Johanna son una alusión al one shot "Momentos". si alguien desea leerlo solo pasen por mi perfil.

Gracias por su atención y para mandar comentarios, reclamos y amenazas solo den click al botón de review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Maldita suerte

Peeta soltó un bufido y tomó un sorbo de café con la barbilla todavía apoyada sobre su mano

_-Hasta parece tener una nube gris sobre su cabeza_ -reflexionó Johanna - _¡Qué ridículo!_

Johanna comenzó a jugar con la cucharilla en la taza de café.

-Hey chico, cambia esa cara…. ¡arruinarás mi digestión!

Normalmente, la reacción de la vencedora, ante un caso así, contemplaría un buen golpe y unos cuantos gritos, un poco de "psicología" al estilo Mason.

-Es inútil pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Eso queda bien para las canciones sentimentales, pero no para la vida. PARA LA VIDA NO SIRVE DE NADA….¡Lo que necesitas es un poco de distracción!

Los ojos le brillaron y antes de que Peeta pudiera objetar o hasta considerar inventar algo para zafarse, Johanna lo tomó del brazo, lo puso de pie de un tirón y lo arrastró hacia la puerta ante la atónita mirada de los comensales presentes.

\- ¡VAMOS ATRASADOS CON LOS PREPARATIVOS!... ¡HEY…SAE….TE ESPERAMOS DONDE TE DIJE! – indicó a la dueña del lugar, quien asintió con una sonrisa en los labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gale iba manejando el jeep alquilado a través de las nuevas calles y avenidas buscando llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde establecería su nueva residencia.

La fuerte brisa les daba de lleno en el rostro, pero ni Katniss, ni él parecían no notarlo. La cazadora estaba absorta contemplando la Nueva Veta.

A pesar de que la reubicación comenzaría oficialmente en un mes, ya mucha gente se encontraba en las calles, los comerciantes habían comenzado a abrir sus negocios. Aquellas personas que habían vivido tantas tragedias, se empeñaban en reconstruir sus vidas

\- ¡Aun me cuesta creerlo! –le comentó a Gale. – Están reconstruyendo todo tan rápido. ¡Es increíble!

Katniss se sentía contenta e incluso optimista, había esperanza después de todo.

\- Tienes razón, Catnip…es difícil creer que se hayan conseguido todo esto, en tan poco tiempo… la nueva planta procesadora, la forestación… ¡la gente del 12 no le teme al trabajo!

Katniss miró a Gale de soslayo y le regaló una sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que habían hecho.

\- Da vuelta a la derecha en esa esquina. –le indicó.

Gale siguió sus indicaciones y pronto se encontraron frente a un grupo de casas prefabricadas.

\- ¡Este es el lugar!...bueno…casi...estará por ahí…. a la derecha….-indicó mientras buscaba la posición exacta en el plano digital que Peeta le había prestado-….a una cuadra del parque….¿Te gusta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Johanna, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que una persona importante para ella, un amigo, estuviera en ese estado.

Sin dejar a Peeta, a quien tenía muy bien asido por la muñeca, comenzó a caminar por las calles, llevándolo consigo, sin importar si quería acompañarla o no.

Las personas que se encontraban por el camino se extrañaron de verlos, pero se hacían cuidadosamente a un lado, la mujer que se llevaba a rastras al chico de pan, también era muy conocida en todo Panem.

– ¡¿Johanna, qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame de inmediato! ¡Toda la gente nos está mirando!– protestó el muchacho, forcejeando disimuladamente para liberarse de la mano de la mujer, acción que solo lograba que ella lo sujetara con más fuerza.

– Dejarán de mirarnos si dejas de poner esa cara….-murmuró dedicando una sonrisa a la gente a su paso- ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN GENTE BUENA Y CURIOSA! ¡NO LO ESTOY SECUESTRANDO! – Exclamó Johanna dirigiéndose hacia el improvisado público-…. ¡solo acabo de enterarme que este señor no tiene listo todo lo necesario para celebrar su cumpleaños como se debe!... ¡Y ALGUIEN TIENE QUE IMPULSARLO!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Johanna ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, sino que continuó con la mirada fija al frente

– ¡ESTÁ DEMÁS EL DECIRLES QUE TODO MUNDO QUEDA INVITADO! – indicó Johanna, ganándose muchos aplausos

Sin soltar a Peeta, Johanna volvió a la marcha, sin prestar atención a las personas que ya comentaban en voz alta el asunto.

Peeta reconoció un rostro amigo entre los presentes, Delly su mejor amiga, se había detenido a mirar la inusual escena, aún aturdido pasó por su lado, sin decir nada sólo saludándola con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gale caminó lentamente hasta quedar a espaldas de Katniss, notando su emoción, pues sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro sin cesar.

\- Se ve tranquilo y las casas parecen bastante cómodas. Cuando me mencionaste lo de las casas prefabricadas pensé que serían unas casitas sin chiste… pero están bonitas.

\- ¿Casitas sin chiste? – Katniss se rio. – Bueno, amigo…creo que olvidas los tiempos en que el tener un techo con goteras y paredes con rendijas era ganancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El bullicio del nuevo Quemador, inundaba los oídos. Se reunían allí todo tipo de comestibles, telas, baratijas, y objetos útiles e inútiles. Peeta no había conversado casi en el camino, estaba tan sorprendido, que casi no prestaba atención a los saludos a su paso, hecho absolutamente insólito en él.

_-_He sido secuestrado para servir como bestia de carga

Empezó a farfullar bajo, pero no lo bastante como para que Johanna y Sae no lo oyeran. Estaba molesto con el par de mujeres que tiraban de él y ya lo habían cargado con varias bolsas. Tenía la expresión tan ceñuda que Sae dudaba que realmente viera las cosas que estaban metiendo en las bolsas.

-¿realmente no tengo voz ni voto en esto?

-Hmmmmm…..deja que lo piense…..- Johanna empezó a esbozar una sonrisita.- ¡NO!

-¡Esto es anticonstitucional!

-La molestia es mejor que el abatimiento –afirmó Johanna

-¿Algo más?- preguntó el vendedor de turno, ignorando la expresión del futuro festejado

-Sí,… ¿tiene gas pimienta? –preguntó Peeta entre dientes

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Nada. Solo dígame cuanto le debo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien….si aún estás tan empeñado en todos esos cambios….tendrás que hablar con Peeta…-bufó Katniss conteniendo la molestia que le había causado algunos pedidos de Gale

-Peeta esto….Peeta aquello…. ¿crees que SOLO Mellark puede hacerse cargo de esto?…- masculló Gale entre dientes

-No es el único, Gale. Hay muchos funcionarios permanentes que pueden colaborar contigo, solo pienso que como él hizo la solicitud inicial, sería lo correcto

-Está bien, si lo deseas así….así será- transigió el ex cazador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -preguntó Peeta.

-¿No te lo esperabas, eh?... Seguramente pensaste que con comprar los víveres era suficiente, pero….¡No solo de pan vive el hombre!

-No lo sé. Johanna,….el asunto de la celebración….- manifestó Peeta-…aún no estoy muy convencido de que sea una buena idea….tal vez lo mejor es ir a casa y discutirlo con calma

Johanna no era de las personas a las que se podía decir que no fácilmente, así que lo sostuvo por el codo otra vez.

-Una vez al año no hace daño….y a ti te hace falta

-Johanna, yo no creo que...

-Mira, ¡YO SÉ DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! -y arrastró a Peeta a la entrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

En el camino de vuelta, con la brisa al rostro, Katniss se perdió en sus pensamientos. Un problema aún mayor que el traslado de la familia Hawthorne era prioridad en esos momentos

_-Bien…..usa zapatos con cordón….tal vez…_

Desechó la idea de inmediato, porque tomando en cuenta que su mejor amiga tenía una tienda de zapatos, Peeta tenía una provisión excesiva

-_ veamos…él ama pintar. Su color favorito es el naranja...como el atardecer….hummm…eso no ayuda mucho, pero si busco algo de ropa que…_

Desechó la idea nuevamente.

Tigris, Octavia, Venia, Flavius….

Peeta había apoyado incondicionalmente sus emprendimientos, por lo que era de esperar que tuviera su bodega llena de mercadería y regalos suyos.

_-¡MALDITO AFÁN DE AYUDAR A TODOS! _

-.-.-..-.-.-.

Peeta no entiende por qué está tan deprimido, sabía perfectamente que lo suyo con Katniss no tendría final de novela romántica.

Durante años se mintió a sí mismo, su capacidad de mirar hacía el otro lado y fingir que algo entre ellos era posible, que algo en los besos compartidos podría ser real. El decirse que Gale no estaba junto a ella y él sí, le habían regalado retazos de tiempo, en los que compartieron todo lo bueno, aunque fuese poco, lo difícil, lo malo y lo impensable.

Al menos debía sentirse agradecido por formar una parte de la vida de ella.

_-la idea de terminar juntos era del Capitolio, no era el destino que ella eligió_

De eso debía convencerse cada día del resto de su vida. Tomó uno de los reproductores de la tienda de música, se colocó los audífonos y casi maquinalmente comenzó a buscar en la lista, aquella canción que de una forma u otra lo unía a su padre y su historia.

_Debe ser que soy un tonto_

_me da igual incluso si me hieren_

_aún cuando otros dicen que es un amor inútil_

_eso no importa, porque soy un tonto_

_Mi deseo de ser bueno con ella_

_es suficiente para hacerme feliz_

_aunque solo me sonría una vez_

_ya soy feliz con esa sonrisa_

_-Hasta que aparezca la persona a quien ella deba amar….me quedaré a su lado así…es un amor que…_

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

Peeta se volvió, de frente a él una muchacha que nunca había visto allí, antes.

\- ¿busca algo en especial? –preguntó la dependienta

-Oh, disculpe- dijo Peeta, tratando de quitarse la sensación de aturdimiento, al mismo tiempo que los audífonos – solo hago tiempo mientras espero a mi amiga- señaló a Johanna quien estaba al fondo de la tienda con una pila de discos escogida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una maldición sale de la garganta de Haymitch, y se levanta de un salto blandiendo su cuchillo

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO!

Blasfemias de todo gusto y sabor salen de su boca, mientras acuchilla el aire en busca del enemigo que lo ha despertado.

Enemigo que está apostado en el alféizar de la ventana esperando a que se calme

-¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LEVANTARME DE ESA FORMA?!

\- al menos esta vez el agua no estaba helada

\- Volviste pronto, Katniss…pensé que la rabieta iba a durarte al menos un par de días- comentó, Haymitch

\- ¿Dónde está Peeta?

\- salió a pasear con Johanna….ella le pidió que le mostrara el pueblo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

-Para ser sincero - continuó Peeta- ….me tiene secuestrado hace horas… fea situación, ¿no?

-En efecto. -Convino la muchacha riendo-¿consideraste salir huyendo mientras está distraída? – susurró ella

\- Ni pensarlo, Johanna tiene un ojo en la nuca, no alcanzaría a llegar vivo a la puerta

Repentinamente la atención de la chica fue captada por las cajas de CDs que Peeta había apartado mientras hablaban, las inspeccionó y al reconocer nombres de diferentes artistas, carátulas y álbumes decidió que el chico del pan tenía buen gusto en cuanto a música.

\- ¡Hey! …mis respetos,….al parecer estoy frente a un conocedor

-Eso…o lo de comprador compulsivo es contagioso -dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y sonriendo para sí mismo.

Johanna que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos, los miró de soslayo, Peeta parecía muy cómodo con la muchacha. Sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en las bocinas de la tienda y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a llevar el ritmo de la misma, Peeta murmurando suavemente y Johanna moviendo la cabeza_._

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

\- Sí, sí, no necesitas decir más…ya lo entendí. –Reclamó Katniss ante los comentarios de su exmentor acerca de las cualidades de la vencedora del distrito siete.-…pero entiende tú que a Peeta no le conviene ir por todos lados con una mujer como ella

\- ¿?

\- Pues….así….antipática, presumida, cree que puede manipular a todos los hombres – Dijo Katniss con molestia.

\- ¿es un ataque de celos lo que presencio, queridita?

\- No digas tonterías, Haymitch….además no creo que Peeta llegue a interesarse en ella

\- ¡Por favor, Katniss! Dime, ¿Con cuántas mujeres ha salido Peeta desde que lo conoces?

\- Pues….con ninguna…. pero….

\- Voy a ponerte las cosas en claro, ternurita

Haymitch se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre la cara de Katniss, con sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla de la extributo

-….los Juegos,…el secuestro,…. la guerra…fueron demasiadas cosas las que pasaron

Haymitch la miraba a los ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro

-No puedes culparlo por tener las cosas confusas, tú las tienes también…y llegados a este punto, tal vez lo mejor es que él "explore" nuevas opciones ¿no te parece?

\- No – Respondió Katniss secamente.

\- Bueno, esa es opinión tuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_\- …guitarras eléctricas… Baterías…ninguna letra sobre amores eternos….-_revisó Johanna los CDs que llevaba- ¡Ya tengo todo, panadero!

\- Debo irme. –Peeta hizo ademán de marcharse

-¡La fiesta será el día 12… en el salón de eventos de la alcaldía, todos están invitados!-recordó Johanna a la dependienta

-Entonces, ¡hasta la próxima semana, Peeta! -lo despidió la muchacha, con una mirada de admiración, viéndolo cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sólo oír el murmuro de sus voces y risas acercándose, hicieron que un nudo de emociones confusas se arremolinaran en el estómago de Katniss.

\- Me da mucho gusto que finalmente hayas quitado tu cara de ogro

\- Si…no pensé que el asunto de los preparativos terminara siendo tan divertido – Le confesó Peeta riendo

Katniss se sorprendió al ver a su amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír de esa forma.

-Vamos…lo que realmente te puso de buen humor fueron los ojitos que te hizo aquella chica

Peeta se sonrojó ante el comentario. Pero era cierto y de cierta extraña forma aquello le había hecho sentirse bien. Casi no recordaba la última vez que una chica había mostrado tanto interés en su persona

-¿Y sabes por qué pasó eso?…..porque hoy no tenías al lado alguien que estropeara tus posibilidades…ninguna chica se acerca a un chico que tiene…

-¿Katniss?

-te espero hace horas – Dijo Katniss entrando a la casa sin esperar a ser invitada, no sin antes dirigir un mohín de disgusto a Johanna, que no obstante la siguió en silencio.

\- He estado muy ocupado– Comentó Peeta mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Ya sé, Johanna y tú han estado haciendo los preparativos de "el evento del siglo" -comentó la cazadora en tono cáustico- Plutarch debe estar muy complacido

-Plutarch no tiene nada que ver en esto –intervino Johanna

-¡¿Nada?!... ¡SEGURAMENTE HARÁN UN MARAVILLOSO ESPECIAL EN TELEVISIÓN CON LAS PIEZAS FAVORITAS DEL CAPITOLIO!

-¡KATNISS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ceño fruncido, los ojos opacados por la ira, Peeta está realmente enojado. Katniss se muerde internamente

\- nada de lo que estás pensando es real, YO no lo permitiría

Ni un dejo de duda en aquella frase. Katniss Everdeen le sostiene la mirada tanto como puede, para después bajarla.

\- ¿sabes qué?... yo….yo…tenía mis dudas acerca de lo que me proponía Johanna….pero…en verdad…. ¡EN VERDAD ME PARECE UNA ESTUPENDA IDEA! Nunca he celebrado MI cumpleaños….y es hora de que comience a pensar en lo que a MI me agrada o no….

Peeta estaba molesto y tenía derecho a estarlo.

-Nunca más otra persona dirigirá mi vida – susurró endureciendo su mirada, estaba tan enfadado que seguramente necesitaría unos minutos antes de poder moverse.

\- no sabía que te molestaría tanto que ayudara a Peeta – intervino Johanna. – Hice lo que tú deberías haber hecho ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

\- No voy a agradecértelo Johanna, ¿Y sabes por qué?... porque te conozco…. ¿qué es lo que realmente viniste a buscar a esta casa?

-¡¿BUSCAR?!...¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO BUSCONA?

Katniss sostiene su mirada

Peeta se puso entre ellas.

-KATNISS….¡POR FAVOR!

Peeta intentaba separarlas, pero sin previo aviso, en un maldito segundo, la mano de Johanna fue a posarse sobre su hombro para deslizarse después hacia su barbilla.

Antes de él poder decir palabra o Katniss impedirlo, Johana atrajo a Peeta hacia ella y le dio un gran beso en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Demasiado, era demasiado. Habría durado un segundo más, sólo un segundo más y…

Pero Johana se separó. Y Peeta, con los ojos cerrados, agradeció a Dios, que ella se hubiese detenido.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, ha sido un placer, lindo- le susurró al oído

Johanna volvió a enderezarse, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada Katniss, que permanecía frente a ella apretando los puños .Mientras Peeta aún permanecía estático, sin pestañear, sin poder pensar con claridad

-Pues ya está…-comentó la morena, aclarándose la garganta.-…ya me le lancé encima,….el chico es irresistible, has probado tu punto,… Peeta, mejor esta noche cierras muy bien tu puerta, así no tendrás de qué preocuparte

El aludido solo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Johana esperó alguna otra reacción, por parte de alguno de los dos, pero no tuvo lugar ningún cambio. Una sonrisa ladeada afloró en sus labios ligeramente sonrojados, y, dando media vuelta hacia la escalera que conducía al piso superior se alejó lentamente.

Ya casi casi al final de la escalinata, se detuvo un momento para girar sobre su hombro y observar a sus amigos, que, excepto por el hecho de que evitaban verse entre ellos, continuaban en la misma posición.

-Peeta, mañana a primera hora seguiremos con los preparativos- le comunicó, y antes de darle una oportunidad para responder, corrió hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella

El silencio, se apoderó del ambiente, cargándolo de tensión. Lo que había pasado era algo que Katniss no podía concebir ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas…

-Ah… esto… humm… mira yo… -titubeó Peeta- Johanna…ella es…es que… ¡DIABLOS NO TENGO POR QUÉ EXPLICAR NADA! –dijo finalmente, evitando la mirada gris. - ¡YA ERA HORA DE HACER ALGO MAL!

Katniss lo observó y a punto estuvo de extender el brazo y frenarlo para que le explicara que significaban sus palabras. Pero sus extremidades permanecieron entumecidas a los costados de su cuerpo, negándose a hacer un solo movimiento.

\- Buenas noches, Katniss

-.-.-.-.-.

Observó desde la ventana como ella iba hacia su casa, con la actitud que había tomado, pronto todo acabaría, era mejor así, no soportaría exponerla a más peligro, la amaba demasiado para eso

-Sé cuál es el papel que debo jugar en esta historia…lo tengo bien asumido… aunque el amor es una peligrosa desventaja

Nuevamente se repitió a sí mismo que podía manejarlo. Pero cuando sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse y sus labios se apretaron una tensa línea, comenzó a preocuparse

Deseaba ir directamente hacia su cuarto, asegurar la puerta y esperar a que todo pasara, pero los temblores aumentaron y puntos de luz comenzaron a bailar delante de sus ojos…no iba a llegar…poco a poco estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad

Se sentó en la silla más cercana y apretó con fuerza el respaldo, con la esperanza de poder evitar el ataque o controlarlo de alguna forma… sintió nuevamente ese extraño vértigo que parecía expulsar de su mente todo pensamiento racional y la pesadilla comenzó….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La vio, era ella, Katniss muy, muy cerca. _

_Ella jadeaba, parecía agotada, casi sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, detrás de ella un árbol y a los costados los brazos de él impidiendo cualquier huida…repentinamente una nube gris brillante los envolvió…._

_-Calma...calma_…-se repite mentalmente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse

_Katniss__ aparece frente a él, todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar….un grito….un rugido…. una ardilla se hincha hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una fiera, desea correr, pero es demasiado tarde para huir…_

Peeta aprieta con más fuerza el respaldo de la silla, luchando.

_La nube gris brillante…. garras se desprenden del muto y suben por sus brazos….alguien grita…._

Peeta parpadea varias veces tratando de concentrarse, nada de eso puede ser real

_El mundo empieza a girar y girar…y ella… ¿Dónde está ella?...un momento de oscuridad y un rumor fuerte como... como un golpe fuerte... _

-no es real…no es real –se repite a sí mismo como un mantra

_La nube gris brillante….y Katniss….Katniss tumbada a su lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador….mira sus manos y están cubiertas de sangre…._

-¡NOOOOO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Katniss acostada en su cama, observaba el techo y las caprichosas sombras que la luz de la Luna dibujaba en él. Estaba segura de esa noche no podría dormir. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con Peeta pero no se atrevía a volver a su casa

Repentinamente el teléfono repicó.

Corrió a contestarlo con la esperanza que fuera Peeta disculpándose

\- Hola

\- Catnip ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé varias veces – Se escuchó la voz de Gale.

\- He estado ocupada.

\- Te hablaba para invitarte a salir de cacería mañana a primera hora.

\- Lo siento Gale, pero estoy muy cansada. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

-Katniss, todo este asunto del traslado me tiene muy estresado…necesito pasar un momento contigo, como antes.

Como antes, ¡cómo desea que las cosas sean como antes! Cuando todo tenía sentido

-Bien…nos vemos mañana

Katniss colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Gale de decir nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El cuadro frente a ella la paraliza momentáneamente. Peeta está en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

-Peeta… ¡PEETA!

Lo sacude entre sus brazos, pero él no responde, sus ojos parecen perdidos, la está mirando, pero no parece estar ahí

Johanna no sabe qué hacer, pero no puede entrar en pánico. Se obliga a pensar con calma.

-¡ HAYMITCH!

La persona más cercana era Haymitch.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos desde que lo llamara, cuando la puerta de la casa del chico del pan, se abrió repentinamente para dar paso a un desesperado Haymitch.

-¿Qué le pasó a Peeta?

\- Creo que fue uno de sus ataques –comentó Johanna

\- Lo sabía… ¡lo sabía!... ¡Arghhh, si no fuera tan necio!

Johanna y Haymitch llevaron a Peeta a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, Haymitch se hizo cargo. Desde la puerta, Johanna pudo ver como Haymitch cuidaba de él como si fuera su hijo, acostándolo, abrigándolo, procurando dejarlo lo más cómodo posible

El muchacho no tardó en dormirse. Ambos bajaron al piso inferior, Haymitch hiso la pregunta más importante

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

En pocas palabras Johanna lo puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido

\- Podría culpar a preciosa y a ti por esto…– comentó Haymitch mientras vaciaba su licorera personal-…..pero también ÉL tiene la culpa de que las cosas estén llegando a este punto

Johanna se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosa, exhaló e inhaló unas cuantas veces intentando calmarse

-Ese complejo de héroe idiota,…..está claro que lo que sigue no va a ser fácil, pero debemos actuar


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

A media noche, Johanna despertó por un ruido. Se levantó silenciosamente, presintiendo el origen.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, agudizó la vista para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad y notó que Peeta tenía una pesadilla. Casi no se movía, pero estaba sudando y murmuraba algo que Johanna no lograba entender.

\- Peeta, tranquilo, es solo una pesadilla – dijo suavemente

El muchacho crispó las manos agitándose en su lecho

\- Todo está bien, abre los ojos

La mandíbula rígida y el temblor de sus manos la ponían nerviosa, temía un inminente ataque

\- PEETA DESPIERTA – dijo ella más fuerte.

-¡CORRE! – gritó Peeta y de un salto despertó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía conciliar el sueño, no había forma.

Se revolvió en su lecho…deseaba tenerlo a su lado….las pocas noches buenas, eran aquellas en las que ÉL estaba a su lado.

No había nada más perfecto que dormir junto a él y despertar sabiendo que la observaba con sus ojos llenos de amor, un amor que parecía poderlo todo.

Se revolvió nuevamente, estar despierta en esos momentos era peor que sufrir una pesadilla. En realidad todo parecía un mal sueño

…era lo que ella siempre había temido….era como si de pronto todos sus temores y todos sus fantasmas se hubieran materializado ante ella.

_\- ¿Por qué?_ – Pensaba dolorosamente. - _él me ha vuelto débil, vulnerable. Nunca debí permitirle eso. _

Se siente derrotada, insignificante,…idiota por añorarlo de regreso.

Tan solo quiere volver a dormir y caer en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Peeta puso la cabeza entre sus manos

– no…no es real…no es real – repetía mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas.

A Johanna solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Después de algunos minutos la rigidez de su cuerpo desapareció y estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para hablar

– lo siento

– ¿estás mejor?

\- Sí.

\- Trata de dormir algo, mañana va a ser un día difícil.

Peeta intentando sonreír asintió.

\- gracias

\- Ha sido un placer, galán.

\- Buenas noches Johanna.

Johanna volvió a su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta por si Peeta necesitaba algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss ve otra vez el techo, el mismo que mira hace horas, ¿o toda la noche? ¿Quién podría decirlo?

Cuanto más ansiosa estaba por dormirse, menos lo conseguía. Al final, tuvo que salir de la cama

Recorrió la habitación notando que el corazón le latía demasiado aprisa.

Se sentía en una celda, así que salió de su cuarto

Si no conseguía respirar aire fresco pronto iba a empezar a romperlo todo….otra vez

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Johanna despertó en la mañana con el sonido de la alarma de su reloj. Se levantó y se alistó para comenzar un nuevo día. Bajó hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Peeta sirviendo el desayuno.

-El desayuno está listo, señorita Mason

\- que delicia…. ¡esto tiene una pinta!

Peeta sonrió

– es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Johanna se sentó a la mesa ansiosa de hincar el diente

– ¿dormiste algo?

Peeta asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente a Johanna.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

\- Confirmar la renta del salón….contratar a los meseros….ordenar las invitaciones….ufff… ¡hay mucho aún por hacer y tan poco tiempo!

\- Bien, lo haremos….solo dame unos momentos para pasar por la panadería y ver si los chicos necesitan algo

\- Ben y Francis están haciendo un buen trabajo, no te preocupes – le aseguró Johanna.

\- Lo sé….pronto me quedaré sin oficio – sentenció Peeta con una sonrisa

Callaron por unos minutos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, momentos que Peeta aprovechó para animarse a decir algo que consideraba debía ser dicho

\- Gracias por lo de ayer– dijo Peeta sonrojado.

\- ¿ayer?, ¿qué pasó ayer? – preguntó Johanna fingiendo demencia.

– tu sabes, lo del ataque y después….yo…lo siento, no era mi intención darte molestias.

– no sé a qué te refieres, yo solo recuerdo mi ataque a las magdalenas que tenías en la alacena….y por la noche dormí como se debe, soñando con gatitos, arcoíris y tonterías por el estilo, así que si sucedió algo en esta casa, yo no me di por enterada

Peeta la miró extrañado. Luego, al ver la sonrisa comprensiva de Johanna, tomó la mano que tenía libre sobre la mesa y la apretó suavemente en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Bueno, si entre el ataque a las magdalenas,…los gatitos…el arcoíris y todo lo demás, ayudaste a un amigo,…ese amigo te lo agradece.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Detuvo sus pasos unos metros antes de llegar

_-¡Maldición!_ -Suspiró largamente, sintiendo que de verdad la vida era injusta

Sus pies la habían llevado automáticamente a proximidades de la casa de Peeta.

-¡Hola! -escuchó con fuerza una voz muy cerca de ella - ¿ya podemos irnos?

Vio a la derecha, y a su lado estaba su compañero de cacería, observándola mientras sonreía

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

¿Lo había olvidado, o aquella era una broma?

Gale afiló la mirada para estudiarla, los labios fruncidos…esa mirada….no le gustaban y que suspirara con fastidio mucho menos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-¡Hey!... ¡¿van de caería chicos madrugadores?!

Desde la puerta de casa de Peeta, los ex mentores llamaron la atención de la pareja

\- ¡Haymitch…Johanna! – Gale agitó la mano en señal de saludo – Catnip y yo vamos a aprovechar el tiempo libre

\- ¿No les parece demasiado temprano para una cita? - preguntó Johanna, cruzando los brazos y mirándolos fijamente, agradeciendo internamente que el chico del pan estuviera en la ducha.

-Vamos de cacería…no es una cita – murmuró Katniss entre dientes

-Se nos está haciendo tarde, así que vamos - Dijo Gale y se dio vuelta para ir hacia el valle, pero se detuvo un momento al notar que Katniss no se movía

-No te preocupes, "Catnip" - bromeó Johanna - Peeta estará muy bien aquí conmigo.

De repente, le dieron ganas de lanzársele encima,….sus puños se contrajeron…. pero solo se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós, siguiendo la vereda, detrás de su amigo

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-Hubiera dicho algo -comentó Haymicth en un tono demasiado jovial - pero hoy no tengo ganas de morir de manera truculenta.

Johanna se echó a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta suspiró cansado, después de todo el trajín de la mañana. Johanna había tenido otra de sus "fantásticas ideas"

_-Unas clases de baile…. ¡no puedo creerlo!…._

Ha falta de un sitio mejor la sala de casa de Peeta se había transformado en un salón de baile. Los muebles habían sido amontonados a un lado, donde Haymitch observaba sentado, con la habitual copa en sus manos.

_-Esto va a ser divertido_\- pensó animado

Sus dos amigos permanecían de pie en medio del salón, uno frente a otro e intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para empezar la clase de baile. Johanna le explicaba a Peeta con paciencia los movimientos del ritmo escogido, uno por demás sensual. El pobre chico del pan estaba cohibido, su natural timidez tomaba las riendas, parecía incluso sentir miedo de tocarla.

\- Vale creo que ya podemos empezar.

-¿no están demasiado separados? ….no te alejes tanto, Peeta… -observó Haymitch con un dejo de maldad en la voz.

\- Oh...ehhh... si…

Obedeciéndolo, Peeta la atrajo hacia sí y sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos.

-¿está bien así? -Preguntó Peeta incómodo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Johanna no pudo evitar soltar risitas por lo bajo suavemente. Ver a Peeta como un chico tímido era muy entretenido.

-Sí,…venga….mueve los pies al compás de la música, siente el ritmo, deja que bulla en tu interior…. puedes sentirte solo, deprimido o lo que sea….pero nunca dejes de sentir…-le dijo al oído con voz aterciopelada

Peeta terminó por relajarse totalmente y en menos tiempo del que él hubiera imaginado, era quien estaba guiando.

Johanna suspiró satisfecha, Peeta lo estaba haciendo muy bien, casi demasiado bien

_-He bebido demasiado o los ojos de Johanna están brillando_ —pensó Haymitch, mirándolos desde el ángulo opuesto del salón -…se _me ocurre que_ si_ realmente se motivara, bien podría bajarle el novio a Katniss. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Haymitch apagó repentinamente el reproductor, haciendo que el baile terminara, él no iba a dejar que crecieran ideas estúpidas en una cabeza que ya tenía de sobra.

\- Chico….siento molestarte pero me siento un poco mal… ¿podrías traerme alguno de los remedios que guardas en tu cuarto?

Peeta suspiró contrariado, antes de dirigirse raudamente en busca de algo que aplacara el habitual malestar de su exmentor

Ella iba a seguirlo pero Haymitch, sin pronunciar palabra, la agarró por un brazo y la llevó hacia el fin del pasillo

\- ten cuidado con el muchacho – advirtió una vez que estuvieron solos

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- el chico está en un momento demasiado complicado…no quiero más confusiones

\- no te entiendo

\- Él ama a preciosa

\- Lo sé….lo repites cien veces al día ¿por qué insistes en mencionarlo?

\- Llámalo corazonada

Johanna lo miró intensamente dándose cuenta de por dónde iba el asunto

\- Yo le llamó idiotez…. ¡DIABLOS!... creo que llamaré al doctor Aurelius para que te declare "mentalmente desorientado".

\- Oh, querida, no sabía que te afectara tanto mi opinión.

\- Trágatela, Haymitch. Hablo en serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días fueron muy intensos. Gale estaba con Katniss desde que salía el sol hasta que se metía, había pedido unos días libres para poder encargarse de todos los arreglos de su traslado, y a pesar de sus continuos pleitos, porque no congeniaban en lo que querían, Gale se las había ingeniado para convencerla de que lo acompañara.

\- Gale, a mí me parece mejor dejar las ampliaciones para más adelante, únicamente tu familia vivirá aquí

\- Por favor, Katniss, soy una persona importante – Dijo Gale - ….y tú eras quien dijo que debíamos hablar con el panadero

\- Como quieras

La joven pareja siguió su camino en silencio. Él con su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

El fresco de la tarde comenzaba, Peeta estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenía muchos asuntos atrasados, pero sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cerebro y no lo dejaban concentrarse, se tocó las sienes al notar la jaqueca que tenía. Se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar

-Voy a preparar café ¿quieres?– Le dijo a Johanna al pasar por su lado

\- Mejor prepara té de manzanilla – Respondió levantando brevemente la vista de la revista que ojeaba – _debe tranquilizarse…si sigue dando vueltas como león enjaulado, me volverá loca_ -murmuró para sí misma mientras retomaba sus actividades

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Peeta apoyado en el pórtico tomaba té, lo necesitaba, había dado el primer sorbo, cuando vio a lo lejos a Katniss seguida por Gale, al parecer volvían de una partida de caza exitosa, ambos iban conversando

-Vamos Katniss no seas niña

-No Gale,…no…

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Eres alguien especial en mi vida,… me has apoyado, hemos sido amigos y te agradezco eso, pero las cosas no van a cambiar

-Katniss… sé que aún es pronto… pero…

Ya estaban cerca de la casa, mirando de reojo Gale pudo ver a Peeta quien no les quitaba la vista de encima

-Después de todo lo que pasamos... ¿no merezco una oportunidad?... ¿Es que acaso no te atraigo?

-¡Basta Gale! – Le dijo molesta, pero el cazador se le acercó y la atrapó entre sus brazos besándola con urgencia

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta entró a su casa lo más pronto que pudo. Por lo que no vio la reacción de Katniss, no vio a Gale caer al suelo, no vio la mirada dolida de Katniss, no vio, ni escuchó las disculpas y súplicas del cazador.

Él sólo vio como Gale besaba a Katniss

-Es lo que yo quería – Se dijo a sí mismo cerrando la puerta tras de si

\- No demuestres que esto te afecta….-intervino Johanna que también había sido testigo de lo ocurrido

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Caray…. ¿realmente piensas que no estoy al tanto de lo que pasa aquí?... crees que YO me trago eso de "La felicidad de Katniss es la mía"….sé lo que realmente pasa y sé que lo que haces es lo correcto

\- Entonces por qué me siento como una mierda, Johanna ¿Podrías contestarme eso?

Miró a su amiga en busca de una respuesta, pero no parecía tener ninguna. Después de unos segundos, ella murmuró algo en voz muy baja:

\- Por la misma razón que todos alguna vez nos sentimos como una mierda…..no te creas tan especial

Ambos se sonríen

-Vas a estar bien, ¿no?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Johanna se encoge de hombros.

\- somos sobrevivientes, eso es todo.

-Tienes razón, empezaré mi nueva vida... intentaré olvidarla, _como ya lo he tratado tantas veces_. Quédate tranquila….en algún momento lo lograré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Pese a haber golpeado la puerta, Katniss duda acerca de entrar, solo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que estuvo allí, pero se le antojaba una eternidad

-Sentimos venir de improviso, debimos llamar antes – se disculpó al ver a Peeta

\- No existen formalidades entre amigos – dijo Peeta casi riendo mirándolos a los ojos-….Gale…Katniss…pasen, tomen asiento…. Haymitch y Johanna están conmigo,…no esperaba más visitas pero puedo ofrecerles galletas y jugo de mora

La hospitalidad propia de Peeta se hacía presente, sin dificultad alguna, y a pesar de apreciarla, Katniss la sentía forzada

\- Haymitch me comentó que tenías algunas observaciones con respecto a tu futura casa, Gale. Me sorprende que no hayan venido antes. –Comentó Peeta tomando asiento frente a ellos-… ¿la cacería los ha tenido tan ocupados?

Katniss frunció el ceño y lo miró duramente por unos momentos. Sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente a los costados. Sentía una rabia indescriptible hacia él. ¿Realmente podía comentar algo así con una sonrisa en los labios?

Gale no podía evitar mirarlos. Podía percibirlo. El enfado de ella. Las miradas de él. Seguían haciendo tan buena pareja como hacía años

\- Los ocupados son ustedes…con el asunto de la fiesta y todo lo demás – comentó, Gale

\- lo importante es que están aquí para hacer las cosas como es debido. – Interrumpió Johanna

\- A mí me parece una tontería, lo de la ampliación…..cuando tus hermanos crezcan se les asignará otra vivienda, ¿Qué piensan hacer con una casa tan grande? – Cuestionó Haymitch viendo con antipatía a Gale, quien le sostuvo la mirada con animosidad.

\- Es decisión suya, Haymitch…..y si nos disculpan– Dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala en dirección al estudio, seguido por Gale

Katniss los siguió con la mirada, apretando los labios, pensando en lo mucho que lo ha necesitado este tiempo y se siente absurda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿necesitabas comentar algo conmigo, Gale?

Preguntó Peeta después de hacerlo pasar a su escritorio

-He estado saliendo tres días seguidos con ella….todo está volviendo a ser como antes…necesitaba comentártelo,… ¿celoso?

-Claro que sí -admitió Peeta- Justo en estos momentos lo estoy pasando tan mal que apenas puedo controlarme, gracias por traer esto a colación, Gale…. ¿algo más que quieras comentarme?

-¡LO SABÍA!,…aunque por un momento, cuando llegamos…casi…. casi me tragué tu actuación…. ¡diablos! parecías tan feliz

Él río. Fue una risa baja y ronca a la vez

-Bueno….no era educado quejarse después de recibir una buena parte de la caza…y además….dejamos en claro que buscar mi felicidad no es relevante en estos momentos

Gale lo miró intensamente, el rostro de Peeta era una máscara tranquila, quedaba claro que había decidido a mantener sus emociones bajo control. Por alguna razón eso le molestaba

-Sé que lo dices en serio, pero aun así…. Tu cercanía me molesta… ¿no pensabas dejar el distrito?

\- Lo dejaré en el momento oportuno….ese fue el trato, no te preocupes….y por mi parte no pienso romperlo

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme en qué momento dejarás de jugar al "chico bueno"

Peeta puso los codos sobre la mesa y levantó una ceja.

-no es un juego, Gale

Gale carraspeó, había ido allí con el único propósito de hacerle sentir miserable, exactamente como se sentía él. Pero Peeta era una fortaleza, nada parecía hacerle daño, ese muchacho, pese a todo, estaba en paz consigo mismo

\- Eres odioso

\- Bueno… todos solemos serlo cuando decimos verdades

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, lento pero seguro

Mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes siguen esta sencilla historia y dejaron sus comentarios: Delly M, Sodfitkm, Anayatzin, jovy, M16, miros16gzz, Nekoyue, Isbel0079,K. , Prince, Manny, OjitosZelda, david04, .355, Angie Xibcay, Ginny, thg321, nina, lafuerzadechise, Destiny.

Sus palabras de aliento me llegaron muy hondo, gracias, muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Quemando naves**

\- No vine aquí para que me critiques – Le reclamó Gale.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viniste Gale? – Cuestionó Peeta cansadamente.

\- Vine porque me llamaste. ¿Lo olvidas?...FUISTE TÚ quien me dijo que Katniss me necesitaba. FUISTE TÚ quien me acompañó de regreso…–reclamó Gale.

La mirada de Peeta se ensombreció inmediatamente, pero Gale continuó

\- y yo acepté volver, porque tenía la seguridad de que te harías a un lado, porque tenía la seguridad de que incluso me ayudarías

\- ¡UN MOMENTO! YO NUNCA TE OBLIGUÉ A VOLVER…. – Peeta golpeó la mesa con furia. –…sí, te dije que te necesitaba y no me retracto en eso,…pero fue porque yo creí que la persona que traía del dos era el mismo que acompañó y protegió a Katniss por tanto tiempo…NO A UN SUPERFICIAL, INCAPAZ DE VER MÁS ALLÁ DE SÍ MISMO

\- ¡Qué sabes tú de mí!... NO ME CONOCES, MELLARK

Peeta sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la cabeza durante un momento, entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se volvió seria

-te conozco, Gale….en tu interior, fuera de la máscara que intentas ponerte, eres un chico excelente, …-dijo Peeta nuevamente dueño de sí-…. SI REALMENTE pensara lo contrario, ni en un millón de años dejaría que te acercaras a ella

En otras circunstancias, tras esas palabras Gale se habría avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no era del todo dueño de sus acciones. Los celos lo consumían y estaba furioso, en cierto modo sentía que Peeta tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes con Katniss. Él era el culpable de su rechazo

\- No dejaré que me envuelvas con tus palabras bonitas….no soy como los demás

\- Bien, si eso es lo que piensas, no tengo que nada más que decir… -le clavó una mirada de fuego -…..adiós, Gale

Peeta abrió la puerta para dejar salir a un confuso y molesto Gale.

Regresó a su silla y recargó su frente en ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Estaba exhausto

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Johanna entrando a la oficina con un vaso de agua

– no del todo….pero ya me voy acostumbrando…. A veces el destino tiene una forma cruel de jugar con nosotros

\- Lo siento…. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – Preguntó Johanna sentándose en la silla donde había estado Gale segundos antes.

-Solo dime si me veo tan mal como me siento

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aunque sentía que sus pies eran de plomo, Gale debía abandonar el lugar fingiendo calma. Siguió el pasillo y lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de Katniss, tenía la boca apretada, sus ojos con una inquieta interrogante. Vio también a Haymitch, que apoyado descuidadamente en la chimenea, con una copa de licor en una mano, le dirigía un mohín claramente despectivo.

_-¿Vas a dejar que esta bolsa de mierda y el panadero "perfecto" te juzguen?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo

Gale decidió que no.

-Ya traté acordé todo con Peeta,…. Katniss, ahora debemos irnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veamos….flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones…si, te ves como siempre…. ¡QUITA ESA CARA PEETA! – reprochó Johanna, tratando de hacerle reír para mejorar la situación-…. todo está bien…

\- ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Dime Johanna ¿cómo puede estar bien? Si yo… -bajó la mirada y arrugó la frente, sintiéndose más frustrado todavía.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sin mover siquiera un músculo del sitio donde estaban.

Peeta, abrumado, se atrevió a apoyar su frente en el hombro ajeno. La cabeza comenzaba a pesarle demasiado, a dolerle, y sentía que si trataba de modular, las palabras se le atorarían en la garganta y morirían en un balbuceo sin sentido.

Johanna optó por envolverle en un abrazo suave, Peeta podría fácilmente soltarse si se sentía incómodo, pero se sintió reconfortada cuando las manos del chico del pan devolvieron el gesto.

\- No puede estar bien que ella lo bese y… yo….-susurró-….no….no tengo que sentirme así…

\- Shhhh…..pronto pasará…-le dijo Johanna en voz baja-….debes dejar de pensar en ella y pensar un poco más en ti….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss y Gale se disponían a salir del lugar cuando la ronca voz de Haymitch los detuvo

\- ¡Katniss, Gale! Aún es temprano ¿podrían dignarse a compartir la cena con nosotros?… Vamos, Peeta, Johanna….-llamó la atención de los recién llegados-….por favor,….convénzalos de que se queden a cenar con nosotros…

\- Estaríamos encantados – dijo Peeta maquinalmente 

Katniss titubeó sin saber qué hacer, miró a Haymitch y luego a Gale. Sentimientos inconscientes en su corazón comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Quería estar lejos de ahí… tal vez no podría soportarlo….pero por otra parte….

Haymitch lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia y tomando del brazo a la muchacha, la comenzó a arrastrar hacia el comedor. Gale iba sujeto del brazo de Katniss por lo que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un incómodo silencio reinaba en el lugar. Katniss apenas probaba bocado. Peeta miraba con atención a la cazadora. Seguía siendo la joven hermosa que admiraba, pero no lucía muy bien. Estaba pálida y delgada, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, con unas marcadas ojeras que evidenciaban que no estaba durmiendo bien. Así que, se puso en pie con cualquier pretexto, fue hacia la alacena y buscó unos bombones que le había dado Annie durante la breve visita al cuatro y que tenía guardados.

La idea de entregarle la hermosa caja se dibujó en su mente, pero no podía permitírselo, así que se los daría a todos como postre, quizás eso la alegraría un poco.

-Miren lo que encontré…. ¡nos servirá de postre!

\- No me digas que son los bombones que hace Annie –comentó animada Johanna

\- Si lo son….los tenía guardados para una ocasión especial

-El chico los tenía bien escondidos, eso puedo asegurarlo…-afirmó Haymitch-….porque si Johanna los hubiera encontrado no hubiera queda rastro de ellos

El ceño fruncido de Johanna secundó las risas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johanna y Haymitch parecían competir por ver quién come más y más rápido.

La voz de Effie Trinket pareció resonar en los oídos de Katniss "¿es la primera vez en su vida que ven un chocolate?"

Katniss volteó, Peeta comía los suyos lentamente, siempre hacía lo mismo, era como un pequeño ritual. Ella lo sabe porque ha tenido tiempo para observarlo a sus anchas y curiosamente descubría que le gusta, le gusta verle comer. Podría quedarse una eternidad observándolo, prácticamente sin pensar, con toda su atención puesta en él, como si no existiese nada más…

...pero es una idea absurda y se odia por tenerla….

En un acto reflejo toma un par de bombones y se los mete a la boca intentando imitar a los ex mentores a su lado, por poco atragantándose en el proceso, para después levantar la cabeza y toparse con la mirada de Peeta quien la observa con una expresión extraña, casi parecería con una sonrisa o un atisbo de ella.

_\- __Te veo y mi corazón late con rapidez, incluso me vuelvo un poco más torpe cuando estoy a tú lado…..no puedo entender cómo es posible que no puedas darte cuenta….-_admitió Peeta para sí mismo con una sonrisa irónica que no pudo evitar

Katniss aprieta los nudillos y nota como la rabia se extiende por todo su cuerpo como un veneno letal, ¿por qué Peeta tiene que estar riéndose de ella?, ¿estaba comparándola con sus voraces amigos?

_-Y ahí va otra cosa por la que te amo. Esa forma de morderte los labios cuando te pones nerviosa…o cuando no entiendes alguna cosa, esa reacción tuya que me vuelve completamente loco….soy…patético…._

Pensó por un momento que se iba a echar a reír, pero él no lo hizo, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y la mirada de los ojos azules pareció endurecerse, después, él volvió la cabeza. Y Katniss bajó la vista, avergonzada

Gale no había abierto la boca. Conocía muy bien a Katniss y mirándola con atención, un extraño temor le asaltó.

_-No puede ser, debo estarme imaginando cosas…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Katniss no se veía bien, estaba más delgada y tenía ojeras…. ¿crees que esté durmiendo bien, Haymitch? -Preguntó Peeta mientras lavaba los platos

El ex mentor volviéndose hacia él le respondió

-Si tus sesos ya se acomodaron y te arrepentiste de todo, su casa está a pocos metros, ve y pregúntaselo tú

Peeta bufó molesto y Johanna sonrió divertida

\- Sigues con lo mismo, ¡eres más terco que una mula! – prorrumpió Haymitch.

Peeta no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ya hablamos sobre esto….no necesito volver a explicarte como son las cosas

\- No,…no necesitas volver a decirme por qué te has propuesto comportarte como un completo imbécil

Peeta se volvió hacia él, parecía estar a punto de decirle algo, pero en cambio solo soltó un resoplido para después ir en silencio hacia su cuarto para terminar de vestirse

\- No deberías tratarlo así…..esto es difícil para él – comentó Johanna

\- ¿Difícil?...sé que es difícil…-masculló molesto-….tratar de ser lo que uno no es, es difícil y en su caso es estúpido y peligroso, solo tienes que pensar en el ataque tuvo hace unos días…. ¿por qué sigue adelante con algo que va a dolerle tanto?

\- Quizás porque vale más que todos nosotros juntos –comenta Johanna, esbozando una sonrisa entre triste y burlona

-Aún recuerdo como entró en los juegos, Johanna…. ¡lo hizo con la frente en alto!,…ese sesudo hijo de perra entró seguro de lo que quería y como lograrlo... ¡entró con la certeza de que lograría protegerla!

-¿fue eso lo que te impresionó de él?

-Eso... o quizá fuera sólo el deseo que tenía de no cambiar quien era, in cluso dentro de esa maldita carnicería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba por la ventana, la lluvia caía con fuerza y Peeta pensó en como estaría ella.

Tal vez ella también estaba mirando caer la lluvia. Tal vez ella estaba pensando en él.

_-Tal vez…_

La soledad lo invadía. Nunca había estado tan solo. Katniss era su mejor amiga, su compañera, su amor, su todo.

_-Le dije que estaría con ella siempre… _

Él se había jurado si mismo que la protegería con su vida y que no la dejaría sola.

_-…pero he decidido irme…voy a fallarle…_

La amaba, cómo la amaba. Y le dolía no tenerla a su lado. Lo peor, estaba casi seguro que si las cosas seguían así la perdería definitivamente.

_-Y será lo mejor….ella tiene alas muy grandes….está destinada a llegar alto, muy alto….se merece el cielo….y yo no podré dárselo…._

Apoyó su cabeza la ventana. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-…pero… como me hace falta…

Entonces su mente vagó a un momento lejano, a aquella cueva donde compartieron refugio durante una lluvia parecida esa. Donde él la tenía en sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho. Sintiendo como su corazón latía sin parar, sabiendo que ella escuchaba cada latido. Sintiendo como ella se adormilaba en sus brazos, era sencillamente embriagante. Cerró los ojos intentando volver a ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Katniss caminaba sin rumbo por el nuevo quemador. No tenía ganas de estar en su casa. Faltaba tan poco para el cumpleaños de Peeta, el sobre con la invitación aún estaba sobre su velador, sin abrir. No había necesidad de leerlo

Prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo habían recibido invitaciones.

Bajo otras circunstancias, ella ni siquiera estaría interesada en ir a la celebración.

_-Otra fiesta de la gira de la victoria_

Sí, era así es como la veía.

_-Hubiese sido mejor solo celebrar nosotros dos, como lo hicimos en mi cumpleaños… ¿Por qué dejaste que tanta gente se entrometiera?_

Se sentía relegada y tenía que admitir que también celosa. Furiosa, confundida, deprimida... la lista seguía eternamente. Era casi tan larga como la lista de posibles regalos que se había formulado. Pero ninguna de las elecciones parecía ser la correcta, ninguna de ellas era perfecta, y eso era lo que ella buscaba. Algo que pudiera decir lo que no podía exteriorizar.

-¿Y qué es exactamente? -se preguntó.

Todo esto no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar las cosas una vez más y el rostro de Peeta llenó su mente.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de una rubia amiga la sacó de su abstracción

\- A ningún lado en concreto – Contestó Katniss con desgano.

\- Entonces tienes tiempo para tomar un café en mi tienda – dijo Delly dirigiendo a su amiga a su local, Katniss no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar.

Ya casi llegaban a la tienda cuando Delly vio a Peeta y Johanna en la acera de enfrente, saliendo del pueblo con dirección a la villa de vencedores. Pensó cómo comentárselo a Katniss cuando ella se detuvo de pronto.

-¿pasa algo, Katniss?

\- Ese es Peeta,…. con Johanna

\- Ehhh… ¿si?…no los había visto – Dijo Delly fingiendo pésimamente acabar de verlos, mientras veía de reojo la reacción de la cazadora-….seguramente siguen con lo de los preparativos de la fiesta. Precisamente esta mañana vinieron a la tienda en busca de zapatos para Johanna…ella esta tan cambiada, parece otra persona, ¡tan distinta a como era en el 13!...y Peeta…la verdad es que nunca lo había visto tan feliz

\- A mí me parece que es un antipática – Habló finalmente Katniss sin ver a su amiga.

\- Puede ser, pero se nota que Peeta no es de la misma opinión…aunque te moleste

\- ¡No digas tonterías, yo no estoy molesta! – Dijo Katniss fastidiada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No entiendo por qué te molesta verlo con alguien. – Comentó Delly inocentemente una vez que se sentaron a la mesa.

\- Te repito que no me molesta, es sólo que. . . ahhhh, es difícil de explicar. – Habló Katniss.

\- Me imagino. ¿Y cómo va todo con Gale?

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Anda tan ocupado, que a veces es imposible tratar con él.

\- Solo debes tenerle algo de paciencia. – Concluyó Delly.

\- Claro. – Respondió Katniss seriamente.

Delly le ofreció café pero Katniss pidió solo agua para preparar té

\- ¿es ese tu famoso té? – Cuestionó Delly. Katniss asintió -….hace unas semanas Peeta me comentó que es su bebida favorita, la traía en un termo. Me ofreció un poco y me gustó. Apuesto que también Gale lleva el suyo a todas partes

\- No, no lo creo – Respondió la joven sin pensarlo. – últimamente anda con la idea de que las cosas son mejores cuanto más cuesten– Dijo descuidadamente.

Mientras probaba su té, el recuerdo de Peeta, sonriendo al probar su bebida favorita llegó a su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases daban frutos, bailar que no era tan complicado como Peeta había pensado. Solo era cuestión de coordinarse con la pareja

\- no es tan difícil… - Peeta sonrió, perdiendo la concentración y con ella un poco del ritmo. - ¡Oh, lo siento! –avergonzado pidió perdón por el ligero pisotón

\- Vas bien chico, no te preocupes…–Johanna susurró a su oído-… ¿Qué es un pisotón entre amigos?

Comenzaron a reírse, Peeta terminó por relajarse y en poco tiempo se encontró bailado con Johanna alrededor de la sala de su casa

Peeta lo estaba haciendo muy bien y parecía disfrutarlo.

Johanna le sonrió, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía. Peeta la miraba a los ojos en silencio. La mano que mantenía en su cintura la aprisionaba suavemente y su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cercano al de ella, sentía el calor y la respiración del chico del pan sobre su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan molesta, que hasta alguien como la inocente Delly se dio cuenta con solo mirarla?

Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que lo que hiciera o deshiciera su vecino pudiese ponerla en ese estado?

Miró de nuevo hacia la casa del vencedor y la furia se apoderó de todo su ser.

— ¿Quién carajos me manda tomarte en serio? yo no te necesito— declaró mirando por el ventanal.

\- Sí claro —ironizó alguien a sus espaldas.-…tú no necesitas a nadie….no necesitas gritarlo, cariñito

\- ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me dices a qué vienes, Haymitch?—preguntó enfadada, negándose a mirar a su ex mentor.-…porque si vienes es por algo

\- El alcalde vino a vernos,…. y estamos recibiendo llamadas del Capitolio con respecto a la celebración,….-explicó el ex mentor, sentándose en un sillón cercano, haciendo caso omiso al humor de la morena-…. Johanna se está haciendo cargo de ponerles muy claro que no permitiremos que se convierta en un show. Pero no sabemos que esperar, así que vine a advertirte, señorita autosuficiente.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. La gente del pueblo, por no decir todo Panem, seguramente está esperando ver qué ha sido de "los trágicos amantes del distrito doce"

La celebración sería el pretexto perfecto para volver a ponerlos bajo el reflector. Sin embargo, se limitó a decir

\- No voy a seguirles el jueguito de la pareja feliz….además tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a la dichosa fiestecita

\- No me extraña,….tú nunca vas sido un cascabelito fiestero, ni cosa parecida….-Haymitch se puso de pie y caminó por el cuarto fingiendo cavilar -sí…pensándolo bien, no es necesario que vayas…. sí…. definitivamente….ya es tiempo de que todo Panem deje de pensar que ustedes están casados o algo así….no es justo para el muchacho, pierde oportunidades, porque….. ¿a dónde vas?— Preguntó con una leve sonrisa asomada en sus labios.

Katniss salió sin contestar dejando a Haymitch con una sonrisa torcida, parecía estar divertido con el actuar de la cazadora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Su respiración se hizo agitada y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Johanna se iba acercando cada vez más.

-Johanna…este..., yo... nosotros..., creo que...

El rostro de Peeta iba adquiriendo un interesante tono granate mientras la mano del Johanna empezaba a subir por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro, acercando su rostro más al suyo, rozando sus labios

\- Johanna... -Peeta se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un calor sofocante en las mejillas. No sabía qué hacer. Aquello no era correcto… aquello no debería de estar sucediendo- Johanna...

\- ¿Qué, Peeta?

\- Johanna..., suéltame, por favor.

No intentaba ser brusco, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Ella sacó la mano de su cuello y lo miró, había una sorpresa tremenda en la mirada azul.

-Johanna….yo…disculpa….si en algún momento hice o dije algo que…

\- No busques palabras amables para rechazarme…solo di que no te gusto

-Johanna… sí me gustas -le dijo, a la vez que le levantaba la barbilla y la miraba fijamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba a sorprenderlo, pero la sorpresa fue para ella. Todo lo que había planeado en el corto trayecto a la casa de Peeta, se fue a la basura con la escena que estaba presenciando. Johanna y Peeta abrazados.

Era el final de todo. Era como si se derrumbase todo lo que siempre había sido inmutable y seguro.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de gritar de frustración y salió corriendo mientras apretaba sus párpados, intentando en vano impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-….me gustas…pero no de esa forma…

Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios.

-Eres muy especial -lo dijo con un tono suave-….eres hermosa….inteligente….

Johanna agitó la cabeza y alisó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja intentando recomponerse

\- No sigas….discúlpame. Creo que cometí una gran tontería.

Altiva y orgullosa, curvó los labios en una mueca indefinible

\- Pero no estoy arrepentida….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, este capítulo es auspiciado por toda la linda gente que manda sus comentarios alentándome a seguir con la historia. Agradezco esta vez a:

Anayatzin: linda eres tú con tus comentarios. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo

Johanna M.: me pregunto el por qué de la M?. Gracias por seguirme.

Isabel0079: gracias por los rev. continuaditos, te has convertido en una de mis favoritas, besos

Gabita 565 : gracias por tus palabras, me emocionaron de forma que no te imaginas

Prince : mi amigo constante, saludos y besos, gracias

miros16gzz: no te preocupes, intentaré reivindicar a tu favorito

sofitkm : tu emoción me emociona, no me odies mucho por este capítulo

Jhenny, Lizz, M16: Gracias por sus comentarios

Rosalie BitterswetCullen : no eres la única que alienta a Jo, formemos un club

Not another love song : Jo es también una favorita mía, gracias por seguir la historia.

Nos leemos pronto, abrazos a todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Y si fuera ella?**

La mirada huidiza lo decía todo, qué estúpido había sido. Peeta bajó la mirada y se quedó callado unos segundos apretando los puños. Qué tonto había sido al no darse cuenta antes

-…Johanna… yo…yo…

Estaba sin palabras, la había lastimado por su ceguera y una losa de culpa apretaba su pecho.

Johanna lo miró de nuevo, agrandando los ojos al darse cuenta que aquellos ojos azules comenzaban a ponerse tristes. El golpe estaba dado, ella no esperaba que fuera de esa manera, ella sabía de golpes que terminaban en huesos rotos, sangre y desgarres, pero nunca en dar un golpe así, uno que no dejaba huellas. Y lo cierto es que no entiende porque carajo llegaron a ese punto.

-No necesitas decir nada….déjalo,…. es igual,…..no te esfuerces en ser amable…..no importa….de verdad. Estoy bien… Lo entiendo perfectamente….en la vida una se arriesga…y se gana o se pierde, eso es todo, no dramaticemos.

\- No….no deseo que nuestra amistad termine – dijo él en voz muy baja.

Johanna aparentó una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en que era estúpido de parte de él, sentirse tan mal por algo que solo ha sido culpa de ella. Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Necesitaré un tiempo,…..los dos lo necesitaremos – le susurró - Pero te prometo, te juro que nuestra amistad no terminará, ¿de acuerdo?

Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos

Le da un fuerte abrazo

-Eres un chico estupendo, Peeta…..y es mejor dejarlo así….será en beneficio mío, porque…podrías gustarme demasiado.

Volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Eres maravillosa…..y si las cosas no fueran como son….tú también podrías gustarme demasiado.

-Eso lo dije yo antes –protestó ella -no estás siendo muy original

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando en la oscuridad del bosque y bajo la tenue llovizna la cazadora lloraba con pena, recordando su vida

-….después de esos años, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos…después de lo que tuvimos que enfrentar….

Era inaudito ver cómo a la primera la había reemplazado por otra, ¿Qué había sucedido con el "siempre"?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de por dónde caminaba exactamente, y terminó tropezando con una gran piedra cayendo bruscamente.

Más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos con rapidez.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! - Gritó con rabia y frustración hacia los árboles - ¡¿QUIÉN TE NECESITA, IDIOTA?! -Sollozó - ¡No te necesito para sobrevivir! -Seguía gritando con la esperanza de que todo lo que la hería saliese y pudiera irse con el viento.

Se sentía patética

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cómo ocurrió, Johanna?

Preguntó Haymitch mientras la ayudaba a llevar sus cosas a la pequeña hostal que había en el centro del pueblo

\- Todo fue por la música y el maldito baile….llegó un momento en que….quise tocar su rostro, acercarme…. se veía tan adorable con su ceja enarcada en confusión y su boca entreabierta….y…bueno,….una cosa siguió a la otra, ya sabes —dijo Johanna—. Así es como ocurrió en realidad. Sencillamente una cosa, siguió a la otra….tan estúpido como suena, eso fue justamente lo que pasó….así de fácil.

Haymitch, sacudió vehementemente la cabeza, negándose a creer que las cosas pudieran haberse arruinado tan fácilmente

-Pero él se apartó. Me dijo la verdad: No me ama, no así. Me quiere, pero no está enamorado de mí….hay una gran diferencia, ya sabes

\- Te explicó todo de forma que lo entendieras…-dijo Haymitch en tono meditativo, mirándola-…. ¡al fin hizo que lo entendieras!…-pateó con frustración una piedra a su paso

\- No,…. No fue tan simple. Ni mucho menos —dijo Johanna con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos- Noté que le dolía lastimarme…lo vi en sus ojos…. ¡maldición!... ¡Amor!... Haymitch, el amor solo es una burda excusa para hacerle daño a otra gente

\- lo siento…

\- Yo siento haberte fallado…vine con la firme convicción de evitar que sufriera…y termino hiriéndolo…. ¡menuda ayuda buscaste, Haymitch!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Peeta se tiró sobre la cama, puso las manos bajo su cabeza y clavó la vista en el techo. Cerró los ojos, trató de pensar las cosas otra vez, con más calma y el rostro de Johanna Mason llenó su mente

– _tal vez necesito algo más real en mi vida… al menos con Johanna siempre sabría dónde estoy parado… con Katniss jamás he podido estar seguro de cuál es mi lugar o mi situación… Johanna pelea conmigo, discutimos, nos reímos el uno del otro. ¡Las cosas son más fáciles cuando ella y yo estamos juntos!_

En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera en el mundo para que Johanna aún estuviera en su casa y pudieran hablar, compartir un poco de tiempo

Ella sabría qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor

Pero ella ya no estaba allí. Ella se había ido.

Había puesto por pretexto la inminente llegada de Annie y el pequeño Finnick, por lo que le resultaba más práctico el instalarse en la hostal del pueblo.

Pero solo era una excusa para retirarse, él la había alejado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TERMINO ARRUINÁNDOLO TODO?¡– se preguntó en voz alta

Se puso un cojín sobre la cabeza y trató de no pensar en nada. Se sentía mareado, tenía sueño y estaba agotado. Lo único que quería era dormir, tener una noche sin pesadillas y olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por unas horas.

Además que tenía trabajo por cumplir en la panadería.

Tal vez podría ir al día siguiente a dar una vuelta por la plaza del pueblo, esperando encontrarla ahí.

O quizás no era correcto hacerlo, no sabía que era mejor para ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El cielo está gris, igual que su interior. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpean su ventana y resbalan por el cristal, al igual que las lágrimas asoman por sus ojos grises y ruedan por sus mejillas._

_Está sola._

_Ha olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió porque de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ha olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que se miró en el espejo y le gustó lo que veía reflejado en él. Ha olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que se quiso. _

_De repente, parte de su mundo se había desplomado, y eso le producía una enorme sensación de confusión y también de soledad._

_Vuelve a mirar por la ventana y ve su silueta a lo lejos. No lo piensa dos veces, antes de salir de su casa he ir a su encuentro_

_-¡Peeta!_

_Por un momento él se vuelve, la mira expectante, pero la cazadora está confundida y no atina a decir nada más._

_Peeta exhala un suspiro exasperado y echa a andar de nuevo, dejándola atrás. Ella suelta un bufido y lo sigue, preguntándose por qué él parece estar tan enojado. _

_Cruzan bruscamente las puertas de la casa del panadero. Peeta se dirige a la cocina sin decir nada._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Peeta? – pregunta Katniss muy cerca de perder la paciencia al verlo actuar tan extrañamente_

_\- ya se fue Gale ¿es por eso que vienes a verme?_

_-¿Qué?_

_\- espero que esta vez les fuera mejor con la cacería_

_\- A qué viene eso….estas…. ¿celoso?…. – pregunta ella con un dejo de esperanza _

_\- No,…no tengo porque estarlo…– Dice él con seriedad-…lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado_

_\- ¿Peeta, qué pasa?_

_\- No me pasa nada_

_\- Peeta… si es por el tiempo que he pasado con Gale…yo…_

_-No tienes nada que explicar….ya era hora de aceptar que todo ha cambiado_

_-¿A qué te refirieres?_

_\- A nosotros….hemos cambiado mucho, que pasara algo así solo era cuestión de tiempo _

_La presión en su pecho parecía aumentar con cada palabra que él decía, pero se negaba a dar crédito a lo que oía _

–…_pese a lo que los demás crean….hemos cambiado tanto que es inútil seguir con...con…- Peeta sonríe con ironía -…sabes…. aún no puedo darle un nombre a lo que existía entre nosotros._

_\- si dices eso por lo ocurrido…yo…_

_\- No es eso,…– le cortó Peeta con suavidad– Es sólo que no… no creo que tenga sentido continuar aparentando algo que hace tiempo ya no existe _

_\- ¿Desde cuándo hace que piensas eso? – su voz intentaba ser firme, pero se le quebró – ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? _

_\- La verdad, pensé que con distanciarme…lo entenderías…._

_Los ojos de Katniss se oscurecieron_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Que ya eres historia pasada, descerebrada_

_Desvió la mirada y sin quererlo se quedó un par de segundos contemplando a la mujer que estaba al lado de Peeta_

_-Muy mal hecho, amor…te has portado mal, debiste aclararle las cosas… -dijo ella acariciando el mentón del joven-….Katniss es leal….y valiente,….pero es una nulidad en lo de entender indirectas, es más a veces tiene dificultades hasta con las directas…_

_\- Pero…_

_\- ¡Por Dios, Katniss! no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son._

_Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse_

_\- Las cosas han cambiado….me he dado cuenta que con Johanna estaré mucho mejor…. te agradezco todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo….siempre serás mi primer amor y no voy a olvidarte….pero ya no puedo más…perdóname, Katniss_

_\- No…esto no puede ser real….no es cierto…. ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!_

_Él abre la boca parece arrepentido de lo que ha dicho, pero luego junta sus labios sin decir nada más, girando luego sobre sus talones para marcharse lentamente detrás de la vencedora del distrito siete, que ya se aleja entre brumas_

—_Katniss... _

_Peeta se detiene y la llama sin darse vuelta, quizá esperando que ella lo tome del brazo, he intente demostrarle que está equivocado._

_Pero la orgullosa cazadora no lo hará._

_\- Pese a todo siempre serás importante para mí…..Cuídate…_

_Por fin Katniss salió de su letargo e intentó detenerlo. Comenzó a correr tras él llamándolo a gritos, mas él la ignoraba y continuaba avanzando. Finalmente la distancia se hizo insalvable y a ella solo le quedó ver como se alejaba sin poder detenerlo, dejándola sola, sin motivos para seguir viviendo_

—_¡PEETA!..._

Katniss despierta exaltada y jadeante, todo ha sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla

Su cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza, quiere decir algo, pero las palabras no atinan a salir de su boca, se limita a sentarse, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos en un vago intento por calmarse, porque incluso ya estando despierta sigue sintiendo la misma angustia asfixiante

_-"Mis pesadillas son acerca de perderte"_

La voz lejana de Peeta resuena en su cabeza

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de la fiesta se acercaba y Sae había pedido muchas cosas extras.

Peeta cargaba de forma inestable el peso de los paquetes y cacharros que le había dado, sin fijarse muy bien por donde caminaba, de pronto al tratar de entrar a la despensa del salón de eventos…

\- ¡Ay!

Gritaron en el momento de chocarse, Johanna que salía del lugar dio de lleno con Peeta, quien perdió el equilibrio, desparramando todo lo que momentos antes tenía entre sus manos.

Se miraron algo perplejos, y luego se echaron a reír con alegres y sonoras carcajadas.

\- Sí que eres un…deberías fijarte por donde vas

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres quien salió atropelladamente… ¡MIRA ESTO, SAE VA A MATARME!

\- ¡QUÉ DESASTRE! – exclamó Johanna, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua, le ayudaba a calmarse, sobre todo en ocasiones donde encontrar la paz parecía imposible, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua fluyera. Lentamente, sus fuerzas disminuyeron, sin que le quedaran ganas de seguir moviéndose

La sensación del suave líquido corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo, provocó una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro; estaba consiguiendo la relajación que tanto necesitaba...

Los minutos pasaban lentamente a la vez que los confusos recuerdos de la pesadilla que tanto quería olvidar, fueron cambiados por un momento pacífico y placentero que había sucedido semanas atrás, antes de la malograda excursión al bosque

_-¿te pasa algo? - Preguntó él preocupado al verla tratar de enderezar su espalda y cuello_

_\- Solo es un estirón... nada por qué preocuparse._

_Peeta sonrió con calidez y se acercó aún más._

_\- Pero yo me preocupo…..y me ocupo_

_Posó sus manos en los hombros de Katniss. Ella movió sus hombros hacia atrás, intentando alejarse_

_\- Estoy bien, Peeta….. Va a pasar solo... _

_\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Déjame intentar_

_La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero era obvio que estaba nerviosa, se recostó en la cama, boca abajo y él se apresuró a acomodarle algunas almohadas para que estuviera cómoda. Después con la palma de la mano comenzó a aplicarle presión en la parte alta de la espalda, para luego continuar con el masaje en los hombros_

_Al principio se sentía tensa, pero poco a poco no sólo los músculos se fueron soltando, sino que también ella se fue relajando y se dedicó a disfrutarlo. _

_\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos_

_\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?_

_Peeta se encogió de hombros, porque para ese momento más que darle masaje, le estaba acariciando la espalda._

_\- Estabas muy tensa… ¿te sientes mejor? _

_\- Mejor…_

_\- Ahora solo descansa…._

_Le habló en un tono tan suave que hizo que comenzara a relajarse en sus brazos. El hecho de que él continuara acariciándole la espalda y los brazos le daba seguridad, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el pecho de su chico del pan, dejando que él la consintiera. Peeta la acomodó mejor contra su pecho para poder abrazarla._

Katniss, nuevamente en el presente, cerró los ojos, intentando retener en la memoria el sonido fuerte y acompasado del corazón de Peeta, el sonido de su vida, el que le producía una paz y una seguridad que no podía explicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Sae no tenía por qué ponerse así, solo fueron unas abolladuras…. ¡DIABLOS!...es la última vez que celebro mi cumpleaños de esta forma…la próxima vez que cumpla años correré al bosque y me esconderé en la primera cueva que encuentre a mi paso– clamó Peeta, aunque nada en él demostraba molestia, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Estás hecho una señorita! ¿Ya no aguantas ni las amenazas de muerte de una anciana?

\- Se hubiera calmado más fácilmente si tú no la alentabas – contestó Peeta

\- solo comenté que eran ollas antiguas y que no te será fácil encontrar otras iguales- comentó Johanna, traviesamente.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que recordarle eso? – le preguntó él

\- Oh, no lo sé…- se quedó pensativa por un momento-….fui mala ¿no? –preguntó haciendo un puchero

Peeta rio, volver a bromear con Johanna lo llenaba de energía, le hacía sentirse niño otra vez, le hacía sentir, como hacía años cuando jugaba con sus hermanos.

\- Me parece, que tendrás que compensarme por esto.

\- Es justo. Te hice tropezar…luego te mandé con los lobos grises salvajes… y me extasié viendo cómo te hacían trizas

Peeta rió con más ganas que antes

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te compense?

\- ya pensaré en algo….pero gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú sabes por qué…

Johanna lo miró cariñosamente.

\- Sí, lo sé… por ser tu amiga…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El viento frío de las tardes de otoño arremolinaba las hojas secas a sus pies, así que se detuvo en la puerta del salón de la alcaldía, para sacudirse los zapatos antes de entrar.

—¡Por fin llegaste!

Haymitch abrió la puerta antes de que ella intentara golpearla.

—Tenemos visitas —dijo con ansiedad. Algo iba mal, lo presiente

Justo entonces apareció Effie Trinket, ataviada con una peluca de color rosa

—¡Katniss, querida! –Exclamó la escolta, llena de entusiasmo dándole un beso en cada mejilla, esbozando una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que ella no tuvo más remedio que replicar, mientras avanzaba con la mano de Haymitch encima del hombro, quizá para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta al ver a las personas parecían esperarla

\- No estamos seguros -responde Haymitch

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haymitch y Katniss entraron al salón. Beete y Fulvia esperaban ya sentados en el interior

\- Cuando lleguen los que faltan podremos empezar con la reunión– dijo Effie con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que no tarden– dijo Fulvia Cardew con molestia

Como invocados, Peeta, Johanna y Annie hicieron acto de presencia

\- Y este pequeño… ¿quién es? – preguntó Beete, al ver al pequeño que Peeta sostenía en brazos

\- Es mi hijo…Finnick Odair – dijo Annie

\- Hola Finnick… oh si eres muy lindo… -comentó Effie acariciando la mejilla del niño-….vas a ser todo un rompecorazones cuando grande

\- No….cuando grande voy a ser peshcador – respondió el niño provocando risa entre los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fulvia contrariamente a sus deseos tuvo que hacerse cargo del pequeño Finnick. Y la reunión pudo comenzar

\- Gracias a todos por venir…..siéntense, por favor

Haymitch se adelanta sentándose en una silla al lado de Peeta y Beete, por lo que Katniss debe tomar asiento en un gran sofá junto a Johanna, Annie y Effie.

Todos los vencedores presentes miran hacia quien presidirá la reunión, Plutarch Habensbee

—Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si ponemos todas las cartas sobre la mesa —dice—. ¿Les parece bien?

Todos asienten

-Bien, como saben la situación en los distritos dista mucho en ser la mejor…..de un tiempo a esta parte….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

-¿Qué? -dice Johanna.-…. ¿No te puse en claro que no dejaríamos que convirtieran la fiesta de Peeta en un circo?

\- No haremos eso….lo que propongo solo es aprovechar la ocasión para una "fiesta de integración"….y no es algo que esté inventando,…..antes de los tiempos oscuros, existía esa celebración, y era en la misma fecha -dice Plutarch.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? -comenta Peeta.

\- No, se llamaba: "encuentro de mundos"… "día del respeto a la interculturalidad", y muchos otros nombres….- dice Plutarch-….en fin,…. el espíritu de la fiesta era el fomentar la unidad de los pueblos, algo que desde mi punto de vista es aun hoy una idea muy rescatable

\- ¿Y todo eso convenientemente coincide con el cumpleaños de Peeta, Plutarch? -Preguntó Haymitch.

\- Puedo dar fe de que la fiesta existía y era en esa fecha, yo misma revisé los datos en los archivos del Capitolio -dice Effie

\- ¡NO! -Estalla Johanna-…. ¡No podemos volver a tener una "fiesta de gira de la victoria" solo porque el Capitolio piense que las fiestas unirán a los distritos!

\- ¡No deseo volver a ser una pieza del Capitolio! ¡Ninguno de nosotros debe volver a serlo! ¡Peleamos por eso! ¿O no? -Peeta mira a todos

\- ¡Por qué no! -replica Effie-. …la fiesta va a hacerse de todas formas…y a mí me parece muy buena idea grabar unos propos….ver lo bien que les va a sus vencedores favoritos y a su distrito brindará esperanza al pueblo

\- Yo también estoy de acuerdo -dice Beete-….disculpa si te molesta de alguna forma, Peeta….pero siento que es algo necesario

Mientras los demás discuten, casi sin querer Katniss busca unos ojos. Los mismos ojos azules que se solían encontrarse con los suyos y luego revoloteaban hacia otro lado. Así como lo hacen ahora, solo por un momento.

\- Véanlo como un ensayo…si las cosas salen bien Paylor tiene pensado intentar volver a poner vigente esa celebración que se daba cerca a fin de año… esa celebración…-Plutarch dudó por unos instantes-…..¿Cómo se llamaba, Fulvia?

\- Navidad, señor….se llamaba Navidad

\- Investigamos esa fiesta….era muy grande, las calles, avenidas, plazas, parques, ríos, lagos o montañas se transformaban en hermosos escenarios para el disfrute de los habitantes del lugar o visitantes. La mayoría de las ciudades, colocaban alumbrados llamativos y coloridos, algunos de gran belleza en sus calles, principalmente en las calles más concurridas, además de árboles de gran tamaño adornados, la gente colocaba luces de colores en los balcones y ventanas de sus casas, las familias se reunían y se daban regalos…-explica Effie con entusiasmo

\- Y nosotros echaremos a perder todo tu lindo cronograma de festejos si nos negamos, cariñito ¿no es así? – comenta Haymitch mordazmente, consiguiendo una mirada asesina en retribución

\- solo les pedimos que nos ayuden a transmitir el hecho de que están llegando tiempos mejores…que los vencedores nuevamente nos marquen el rumbo...cómo cuidar a nuestros hijos…-fija la vista en Annie-…cómo ayudar a nuestros amigos…-fija la vista en Johanna y Haymitch-…cómo ayudar al Estado…-fija la vista en Beete-….como ser felices con nuestra pareja…-fija la vista en Peeta y Katniss

\- No somos pareja – dice Peeta quedamente

\- Cierto, pero probablemente deberíamos mantener las apariencias ante las cámaras –dice Plutarch con un guiño- Fuera de cámara, podrán hacer lo que más les convenga

\- Yo creo que quien tiene la última palabra es el directamente interesado - indica Johanna-. ¿Qué piensas tú, Peeta?

Peeta cambia la postura de sus brazos, todos pueden ver su expresión, él está agotado y desanimado, como lo admite

-Si no puede hacerse de otra forma… y Katniss está de acuerdo….

Katniss vuelve a los primeros días de la Gira de la Victoria, donde lo único que pretendía era mantenerlos vivos

_-Peeta y yo…..la única defensa era fingir un apasionado amor…_

Mide sus opciones con cuidado. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en el rubio, un escalofrío recorre su espalda, luego asiente.

-Bien…si ambos lo han entendido, espero lo mismo del resto-dice Plutarch, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia -Es por el bien de todos los distritos….vamos a tener eso en mente, ¿está bien?

-Bueno, parece que tendremos otro gran, gran, gran día en puertas…. –comenta Effie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

En el camino hacia la villa de los vencedores iban Haymitch, Effie, Peeta y Katniss

Peeta llevando a cuestas las maletas de Effie, quien se había autoinvitado a casa de Katniss, iba pensativo.

No entendía la forma tan fácil en la cual Katniss había aceptado la propuesta, además estaba claro que ambos tendrían problemas con Gale.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la ayuda de Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss, Effie no tardó mucho en acomodarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Después de tomar el té, Haymitch y Effie salieron un momento a la calle, con el pretexto de despedirse, queriendo quizás solo un poco de privacidad.

\- pasaré por ti, a las siete, ¿Está bien? - dijo a Peeta modo de despedida con voz apagada pero tranquila.

\- Sí, está bien

Un momento, Katniss se paró en la puerta ¿Acaso él dijo que vendría a buscarla?

\- Perdón pero, ¿vendrás por mí?

\- Sí, no creo que tenga mucho sentido llegar separados, ¿No crees?

\- Oh, sí, creo que será mejor así

\- Perfecto, entonces si ya está todo claro….

Katniss suelta un bufido, le ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar a la razón por la cual esta tan fastidiada

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que todos sigan pensando en nosotros como una pareja?….

Katniss lo encaró con mal disimulada furia en los ojos

\- No sé a lo que te refieres…. yo sólo quiero terminar pronto con esto, Katniss

\- Bien, mientras más pronto terminemos, mejor, ¿No?

\- Katniss, yo me refería a que….

Peeta no encontró las palabras correctas

\- Bien…por tu actitud cualquier cosa que diga en este momento será la equivocada…

\- No necesitas decir nada más. He captado el mensaje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Peeta, Katniss? – preguntó Effie después de verlo pasar furioso, en dirección a su casa

\- ¡Con trabajos me habla y quieres que te explique qué pasa por esa cabeza dura que tiene!

Effie Trinkett ante el comentario fijo la aguda mirada en la cazadora. Tenía que concentrarse y descubrir que es lo que realmente pasaba por esa cabeza

\- Vamos, Katniss….no es necesario molestarse tanto. Peeta solo ha tenido un mal día, eso es todo, ya verás cómo a más tardar mañana viene a disculparse…aunque tú solo lo quieres como un amigo….ese chico adora el suelo que pisas

-Eso es lo que creen todos. Sin embargo,…..yo…yo no… y él…él….- Katniss frunció más el ceño-….bien si quieres saberlo….él está molesto porque no quiere quedar mal con Johanna

\- ¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste!...no quiere quedar mal con Johanna…-Se atragantó ligeramente al pronunciar el nombre lo que casi hizo reír a la excadete -… él tiene algo con ¡Johanna!...Yo los vi…y…..y…

\- ¿Qué, Katniss? –preguntó nuevamente Effie esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- no...no es…no es adecuado

-¿No es la adecuada? –Effie alzó una ceja con burla-….eso es lo que quieres decir

-Sí, eso… ¡ella no es adecuada para él!

– Eso es ridículo, Katniss, encontrar a alguien que te quiera… es lo mejor que te puede pasar, a ti…o a un amigo tuyo

-Yo creo que no, porque ella no lo hará feliz.

-¿por qué no lo quiere como tú?

Por un instante Katniss Everdeen no supo qué responder. Miró a Effie confundida. Quería preguntar cómo lo había sabido, si de verdad ella era tan transparente

No sabía lo que debía hacer. Quizá callar fuera lo mejor, quizá seguir negándolo como hasta el momento fuera lo más acertado. Pero, de pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo, una única palabra brotó de sus labios.

-Sí.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Peeta se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón de su sala

_\- Nuestra relación jamás fue lo que soñé, Katniss… pero siempre pensé que las cosas cambiarían… que un día haría que sentirías lo mismo que siento yo por ti,…. esa ilusión es la que me motivaba a seguir adelante…_

La cabeza le dolía y las imágenes de aquel día se le mezclaban en la cabeza. Se sentía confundido, dolido….cansado,… totalmente cansado de todo.

-No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo volvamos a recrear la pantomima de "la pareja perfecta"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo el mundo de Katniss Everdeen se volvió del revés. Un segundo y todo parecía demasiado increíble como para aceptarlo. Ella, ella que siempre se había mostrado tan firme en su decisión de mantener su relación dentro de los límites de la amistad, ahora estaba confesando que… ¿Qué estaba confesando exactamente? ¿Qué quería a Peeta? ¿Qué estaba celosa? ¿Era eso?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? ….Yo no creo en el amor, Effie…..odio las relaciones y tengo fobia al compromiso… que descubra que estoy enamorada de él, ahora que está con otra...la idea es completamente estúpida...es...es… sádico.

Effie Trinket la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia ella, acariciando su mandíbula

-Katniss…..lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames…

-Tenía miedo de enamorarme…..de tener a alguien a quien no soportara perder pero…ya es demasiado tarde, Effie

–Creo que voy a tener que demostrarte que te equivocas –Prorrumpió la pelirrosa con decisión-….¡LA VIDA ES MUY CORTA PARA SER COBARDE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Como siempre digo hasta aquí legamos hoy.

Y no me maten por los cambios de idea y confusión de Peeta. ¿Quién podría culparlo por dejar pasar por su mente la posibilidad de una salida fácil? Y ya saben Katniss tampoco ayuda mucho, aunque la llegada de Effie podrían arreglar algunas cosas ¿o arruinarlas? Bien eso lo sabrán la próxima ;D

Gracias, muchísimas gracias a:

Isabel0079, Elli, Kurokocchii0, johanna.M, Sofitkm, Anayatzin, , miros16gzz, Prince, Megan, Guest, Ma, Raven

La opinión acerca de con quién debería quedarse Peeta al final, está muy dividida. Por favor dejen sus reviews y sigan inspirándome diciéndome quien es su favorita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Preparativos**

Effie se encontraba preocupada por Katniss y la manera en que las cosas estaban con Peeta.

\- tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él

-ya es tarde para eso…

\- Tal vez… pero por lo menos se daría cuenta de lo mucho que te importa

\- ¿Qué caso tendría?

\- Al menos aclararías las cosas… hay que afrontar la realidad, tú estás acostumbrada a mandarle señales confusas y eso no ayuda

\- Pero…

\- ¡No me interrumpas! – Effie cortó la protesta – Piensas que te está evitando, que no se preocupa por ti…pero eso es por ambos lados…. ¡Katniss, ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente pasó con Johanna!

La cazadora negó vehemente con la cabeza

\- creo que no has entendido muy bien como son las cosas, cariño…no sabes leer la mente,… ¡Por Dios! no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

"no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son_" _un amargor molesto se instaló en la boca de la cazadora, recordando haber oído las mismas palabras, no en la realidad, sino en un sueño, pero no por eso menos duras

\- ¿Y qué debo de hacer?

\- ¿Qué debes de hacer?... Pararte frente a él y decirle que necesitan hablar,…debes tomar la iniciativa porque tengo la impresión de que tu panadero no va a hacerlo.

Dicho eso, Effie se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse más té, dejando a la cazadora con muchas dudas y preguntas sin contestar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Peeta suspiró mirando el trabajo realizado

\- al menos el pan, y las galletas ya están listas.

Se limpió el sudor de frente, era hora de ir a darse una ducha rápida, iba a por ello, cuando el ruido de la calle llamó su atención.

Incluso desde el almacén se podía oír el alboroto: bocinas de coches, comentarios a gritos, puertas que se cerraban de golpe. Sólo podía significar que sus dolores de cabeza habían llegado.

-¡PEETA!

En un momento fue abordado por tres extraños seres parlanchines, que después de saludarlo efusivamente, procedieron a inspeccionarlo

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! – Flavius le alborotó el cabello.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Necesitas un corte de cabello URGENTE!

\- ¡Un momento! me gusta mi cabello tal y como está y no pienso….

\- ¡No te lo van a cortar mucho! – Octavia lo interrumpió. – Sólo te lo arreglarán… después de tanto tiempo….¡necesitas un tratamiento completo, Peeta!… y no creas que estamos exagerando, bastó con saludarte para sentir como tus barbas raspan.

\- ¡Me estaba por afeitar justo cuando ustedes llegaron! –se defendió Peeta, mientras frotaba su barbilla

\- Tú qué dices, Haymitch ¿nos ocupamos del muchacho antes de ir a por Katniss?

\- ¡Claro! –sonrió divertido. – Peeta, el equipo tiene razón…necesitas estar bien arreglado

-y con las uñas bien arregladas….y cortadas,…. ¡y sin harina!...-comentó Venia

Peeta se miró las uñas, estaban cortadas, pero sí tenían algo de harina e hizo un gesto de frustración.

\- No pude dormir bien, y estuve horneando desde temprano…..-explicó, sabiendo que ya tenía la partida perdida- …después de todo no pueden esperar que un panadero tenga siempre el pelo arreglado, o ¡las uñas perfectas!... ¡no soy un modelo de televisión!

-te recuerdo que de hecho actuarás ante las cámaras... ¡DEBES DAR BUENA IMPRESIÓN! –bufó Haymitch

\- No estás ayudándome mucho que digamos, Haymitch

\- No lo culpes a él, Peeta, la culpa es tuya…..– intervino Venia dándole palmaditas en la mejilla –… ¡por Dios, tienes que quitarte toda esa piel muerta de encima! tu piel está como si fuera un cuero seco.

\- ¡Mi piel no es un cuero seco!

\- ¡Ni hablar, nosotros nos encargarnos de eso! –Interrumpió Octavia - ¡Este es el plan, escuchen con atención! Flavius, tú te ocuparás del cabello de Peeta… mientras Venia preparará en la tina un baño especial para ponerlo en mínimas condiciones

\- ¡Entendido! – Venia asintió emocionada.

\- Yo iré por mis cosas al coche….ya verán lo que tengo pensado hacer- comentó Flavius

\- ¡Y también va a necesitar ropa! – exclamó Octavia

\- tengo bastante en los roperos…solo busquen lo que les parezca adecuado…-comentó Peeta en tono resignado

-¡Perfecto!

\- ¡Otra vez en las mismas! –Suspiró Peeta cuando el grupo momentáneamente se dispersó - ….ahora harán y desharán conmigo

\- No hagas mala cara, chico…podría irte peor – comentó Haymitch – Te aseguro que lo que te hagan no será ni la mitad de lo que tienen planeado para Katniss

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Supongo que no tengo escapatoria ¿no es así?

\- ¿Con este equipo? – Haymitch sonrió. - ¡No existe lugar en todo Panem donde puedas correr a esconderte!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

\- Como sospechaba, ya han llegado los primeros regalos…

Comentó Katniss entre dientes, viendo como bajaban los paquetes desde el coche del servicio de correos del Distrito, para introducirlos a casa de Peeta.

-….y son de gente de todos los distritos…se nota por el color de las etiquetas

Effie sonrió. Y no era que ella disfrutara viéndola enfadarse, pero le gustó comprobar que Peeta le importaba, tanto como para montarle guardia desde su ventana.

-…además el "equipo" debe estar atendiéndolo ahora….para que "luzca y reluzca en su fiesta" – comentó tratando de imitar el tono agudito y siseante que solía tomar el conocido trío

Effie sabía que estaba celosa, y ¡Por Dios, era normal!

Para qué negarlo, ella se ponía igual cuando alguien le hacía ojitos a Haymitch.

Aunque tampoco era el gran descubrimiento, la cazadora estaba al punto que se notaba en su tono de voz, en su mirada, en la fina línea que habían dibujado sus labios, en la tensada mandíbula y en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

\- Vamos, Katniss…. seguro que tú recibiste algunos regalos en tu cumpleaños – comentó con una media sonrisa, intentando aligerar la tensión.

-Mandé de vuelta los que mandó gente desconocida….él debería hacer lo mismo

\- ¡Pero Katniss,….Peeta no puede hacer eso!... ¡sería una grosería, muchacha!

La cazadora levantó una ceja, obviamente no le gustaba que la juzgaran o contradijeran

-…cuando una persona te da algo…quedas en deuda. Por lo tanto, no puedes aceptar un regalo de alguien desconocido,….no sabes exactamente qué quiere a cambio.-dijo explicándole lo que para ella era obvio.

Effie bufó, Katniss estaba implicando que al recibir los regalos, Peeta quedaba comprometido y a disposición de quien se los había mandado. Verla tan celosa y posesiva era adorable. En serio.

-las cosas no son así, cariño… si Peeta rechazara el regalo de alguien, heriría sus sentimientos… y él sería incapaz de hacer eso, lo conoces…-sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro con cariño–…..Katniss, quienes le han mandado los regalos saben que están juntos….todo Panem lo sabe

Katniss la miró con los ojos oscurecidos, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a Effie.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

\- No disponemos de mucho tiempo, porque si Peeta está en estas condiciones…no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará Katniss –comentó Octavia mientras venía de vuelta, con varias cajas en las manos

\- ¿no será aún tiempo de declararla desastre nacional y postergar la fiesta?

-¡Hay, Flavius!... ¡qué malo eres!...-rio Venia-….de todas formas creo que podemos hacer que esos dos se vean bastante decentes a tiempo para la fiesta

La voz del equipo llegaba hasta ellos con bastante claridad y Haymitch no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada al percatarse del gesto de impotencia en el rostro de Peeta.

\- y ahora según el equipo, la apariencia de Katniss puede ser declarada "desastre nacional"- comentó Peeta entre dientes-….son unos…

No pudo terminar su frase, pues el equipo ya estaba con ellos, hablando de los pormenores de la preparación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y a todo esto ¿ya tienes listo el regalo de Peeta? – preguntó Effie

Katniss bufó con frustración y se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

-¿qué pasó?

-No tengo nada….no pude decidirme por nada….

Recordó por un momento sus comentarios acerca de los presentes que llegaban, al menos aquellas personas se habían decidido por algo y lo habían enviado, en cambio ella…

-¡soy de lo peor!

Effie se mordió los labios antes de lanzar un improperio. Su yo organizador, se crispaba en sus entrañas, pero pudo contenerlo y mostrarle una sonrisa….aunque la había exasperado

-No hay razón para ponerse así…

\- No quiero hablar de eso. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Pero Katniss… no es posible que aún no tengas…

\- ¡no pude pensar en nada! ¿De acuerdo? – Katniss se volvió y enfrentó a la ex cadete. - ¡soy un ser egoísta y despreciable! ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Katniss! – Effie intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. - Si necesitas ayuda para pensar en algo, yo…

\- ¡Maldita sea, estoy harta de pensar! –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en círculos- ¡Estoy harta de todo esto¡ ¡ Estoy harta de pensar y pensar qué regalarle!¡Estoy harta de no saber qué demonios pasa con él¡ ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTA MALDITA SITUACIÓN!

Effie observó en silencio cómo su amiga subía hacia su cuarto sin siquiera volver a mirar hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

\- Al menos algo bueno puede salir de todo esto… si finalmente te das cuenta de que debes luchar por tu felicidad. – murmuró por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Deja de reírte, Delly. – advirtió Peeta

\- Lo siento, pero es que te ves gracioso….con toda esa pasta verde en la cara- comentó tratando inútilmente de contener las carcajadas, mientras Flavius intentaba poner en orden su cabello

\- ya veré si te sigue pareciendo chistoso cuando te hagan lo mismo

Haymitch miraba a los dos jóvenes y el grupo de preparación desde una mecedora.

\- debo tener un recuerdo de esto…

Quien sabe de dónde, una cámara había aparecido en manos Delly Cartwright, lo más probable era que fuera uno de los regalos que estaban acomodados a pocos pasos de ellos

-¡CHICOS, SONRÍAN!

Peeta puso rostro de terror, mientras el equipo se ponía en situación, con la mejor de sus sonrisas

\- ¡¿No te atreverías?!

El sonido claro de un click respondió la consulta

\- ¡DEEELLLYYYYY! - gritó mientras se ponía de pie. - ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESA CÁMARA!

\- ¡QUÍTAMELA SI TE ATREVES! - le contestó ella, mirándolo con expresión desafiante, blandiendo la cámara como si fuera un trofeo

\- ¡Corre por tu vida, ladrona! - aulló Peeta, lanzándose de inmediato tras de ella a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

Con agilidad, Delly corrió por el pasillo seguida por Peeta, quien aprovechó el suceso para desprenderse del trío

\- ¡Eres lento!

\- ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima...!

La persecución los llevó por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal, por la cual Cartwright pensaba huir.

Pensaba, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y unas asombradas Effie y Katniss, inconscientemente cortaron su huida

Detenerse de pronto para evitar chocar con la pelirrosa, impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás

\- ¡Ay! - cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída

Golpe que no llegó porque Peeta con rapidez, la tomó en sus brazos para evitar que se hiciese daño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El tiempo pareció detenerse Peeta y Delly estaban abrazados, sus rostros casi se tocaban y frente a ellos las dos mujeres recién llegadas, los miraban con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad absoluta en sus rostros.

\- Lo sentimos mucho. – Effie finalmente habló. – No queríamos interrumpir su… ehhh…su…

\- ¿Me puedes bajar, Peeta? –balbuceó la rubia

\- Lo…lo siento…. -Sin querer la sangre se le subió a las mejillas.-…Effie…Katniss…yo…nosotros…

\- No te preocupes. – Effie sonrió. –…solo son los impulsos juveniles….no hay nada que explicar

Delly y Peeta se miraron y se sonrojaron profundamente.

Flavius, Octavia y Venia, a sus espaldas, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Haymitch, quien aún estaba sentado, se río bastante divertido con aquella escena.

Peeta observó a Katniss, quien miraba hacia otro lado, fingiendo arreglar su cabello

-El equipo terminó con nosotros…ya estaban por salir a tu casa

Katniss volvió sobre sus pasos, sin decir nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que el trío concluyó que habían terminado con Peeta y Delly, ella se adelantó a la fiesta junto a Tom que pasó a buscarla

Ya casi era hora de marcharse, pero el chico del pan decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Subió a la terraza de su casa y casi por costumbre clavó la vista en dirección a la casa de Katniss.

Suspiró y se sentó en el piso, entrecerrando los ojos intentando adivinar qué estaría pasando en aquella casa tan cercana y lejana a la vez.

Se sentía abatido, todo caía a su alrededor, lo que intentó construir se venía abajo. Se sentía ahogado por su propia vida,

_-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Mil y una veces. Odio esta sensación. Me siento estúpido…. _

Recordó por un momento el rostro molesto de la muchacha y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sintió feliz por unos segundos, ella parecía tan celosa

_-¿Realmente prefiero una vida lejos de ella? _

No fue sino considerarlo para que volviera el miedo, ese miedo que lo perseguía, miedo a dañarla con sus propias manos. La culpa lo corroía, y los recuerdos lo inundaban, había hecho ya suficiente daño.

_-¿Podría estar seguro de que no volveré a lastimarla? No. Entonces viviré sin ella, sin alma y sin un propósito por el resto de mi vida. No me importa. _

-¡Es aquí adonde huiste! -dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Él levantó la vista y vio a Haymitch que estaba parado cerca.

-¿cómo estás?

Un encogimiento de hombros fue la respuesta, Haymitch meneó la cabeza comprensivamente y se acercó más a él.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí arriba a esta hora? ….deberías estar terminando de arreglarte

-Ya no podía aguantar mi habitación.

-Ah…. ¿nervios antes del evento?

-Ajá.

Él se sentó cruzando las piernas y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos

-Puedes sobrevivir a esta noche. No es tan difícil

-¡Lo es para mí!...hasta hace poco pensé que nunca tendría que volver a…-Calló por un momento, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¡No es fácil actuar algo que desearías fuera real!

Haymitch apoyó la barbilla en un puño y lo miró de reojo.

\- a mis castos oídos llegaron noticias de que ya habías superado esa etapa…que habías logrado encontrar a alguien…más maduro

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, no era ajeno a los rumores que comenzaban a circular por el pueblo.

-¿Estás hablando de Johanna, no es cierto?

\- Yo no he dicho nombres…

-No pienses mal,….no existe nada entre nosotros -dijo, bajando la mirada y meciéndose de un lado a otro como un niño avergonzado al que han pillado -….sé que no está bien dejar que los rumores avancen,…que debería aclarar las cosas con Katniss, para que no piense que me he convertido en un Don Juan o algo parecido…pero tengo mis razones para no hacerlo

\- las conozco….y no estoy de acuerdo… lo sabes…

\- Debes entenderlo, porque no cambiaré de opinión….

\- Peeta…. ella no podría encontrar una persona mejor que tú.

-temo hacerle daño….no podría soportarlo….esto es por ella, por Katniss. Y a fin de cuentas ¿no ha sido así siempre?

Haymitch abrió la boca para decir algo pero Peeta, le hizo seña de no hablar.

\- no me arrepentiré nunca….suceda lo que suceda. Pero tú, no se lo digas nunca. Sólo te pido eso.

Las manos del exmentor buscaron las del muchacho y las apretaron con fuerza

\- ¿Sabes que eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo? —susurró

-Yo también te quiero, Haymitch –sonrió Peeta, abrazándolo

Los labios de Haymitch se curvaron de forma casi imperceptible

\- ¡YA CASI ES HORA!… ¡el festejado no puede llegar tarde! – Dijo Haymitch, revisando su reloj-…..¡EFFIE VA HA MATARNOS!... ¿YA TIENES TODO LISTO?

\- La fiesta…los invitados…el salón…esto se hizo demasiado grande…no comprendo cómo me convencieron de aceptarlo– Se quejó Peeta mientras bajaba por las escaleras, a la vez que intentaba acomodarse la corbata

\- Nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza, chico – comentó Haymitch que corría a punto de ayudarle a ponerse la chaqueta-….Preciosa debe estar esperándote

-y en cuanto a lo de que te será difícil fingir…..la respuesta es sencilla….como siempre…¡no finjas!

-pero…

-Disfruta esta noche….no pienses en mañana…

-Tienes razón….dejaré de pensar solo por una noche y disfrutaré, hasta mi último aliento este momento. _Porque a partir de mañana, no habrá más, ya no._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

_\- tú has secado cada lagrima que he derramado…Siempre junto a mí...velando por mí, sin importar que...apoyándome sin vacilar...no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta…._

La chica se miraba en el reflejo del espejo de la sala, más que contemplándose, buscando una respuesta que obviamente no iba a sacar de un trozo de cristal, o de la perla que acariciaba en su mano.

Se encontraba perdida en una espiral de preguntas….todo parecía tan complicado y a la vez tan simple.

-Ya casi es la hora…-indicó Effie entrando como una tromba en el lugar

Katniss asintió, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco para describir las emociones que la embargaban.

_-Peeta debe estar por llegar_

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, un toque suave en la puerta hizo que Katniss automáticamente escondiera la perla en el bolso que oportunamente Effie le alcanzó, y se diera la vuelta para mirar a Peeta y Haymitch, que ya habían entrado al salón

\- ¡Que puntualidad, chicos! – Effie los saludó. - ¡Cualquiera diría que están tratando de impresionarme!

\- No podrías culparnos por intentarlo, Effie. – Haymitch llegó a su lado y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Katniss meneó la cabeza, sonriendo ¿en qué momento ese par había finalmente coincidido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Desde la puerta Peeta la miraba, preguntándose porqué tenía esa mirada tan triste en sus ojos. Aun cuando sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, había una profunda tristeza ahí, en el fondo. Él lo sentía.

-Katniss…te ves hermosa. – Dijo finalmente acercándose y tomando la mano de la chica, para darle un casto beso en ella.

La cazadora se sorprendió con esta actitud. Effie y Haymitch que se habían detenido brevemente para verlos, sonrieron.

– ¿Nos vamos?– Cuestionó Peeta ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla hasta el auto que estaba esperando por ellos. Katniss aceptó su brazo, y sonrió francamente mientras se dirigían al automóvil.

El rubio le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar. Effie sonreía mientras Haymitch la ayudaba a su vez a entrar al coche, ambos deseaban que esa noche de una forma u otra todo se solucionara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Parece que ya tienen todo planeado –comentó Peeta al reparar en como Haymitch y Effie cuchicheaban en el asiento delantero acerca del programa de la fiesta-…y aquí estamos otra vez listos para presentar el show

Se acercó un poco más a él, quien mantenía su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su estómago, sosteniéndose su codo izquierdo, en una pose que ya estaba haciéndosele característica, puso las manos sobre los hombros y se acercó para hablarle al oído en un susurro.

\- Peeta… yo… yo jamás quise ponerte en esa situación

Peeta respondió con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Delly, Gale y Tom se encontraban en el jardín del salón de eventos.

\- ¿tardarán mucho? – preguntó Gale.

\- ¡No lo sé, Gale!, aún es temprano…y quédate tranquilo un rato que me estas mareando – respondió Delly, abrumada.

\- No entiendo por qué Katniss aceptó volver a montar el show de "parejita ideal"– dijo molesto.

\- Gale, te aprecio bastante, pero si sigues repitiendo la misma estupidez, voy a terminar ahorcándote– amenazó Tom.

\- No es ninguna estupidez – dijo molesto

\- Lo que quieras saber, pregúntaselo…o simplemente abre los ojos….-comentó Tom entre dientes

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tom no pudo responder porque el sonido de la gente, atrajo su atención hacia la entrada, y Gale prefirió dejar las cosas como como estaban, cuando se enfrentaba con tanta franqueza, le resultaba difícil hablar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pólux agitó las manos emocionado. Cressida guardó silencio y su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada. El estruendo de aplausos y vítores la habían distraído momentáneamente. Sonrió emocionada.

\- En estos momentos está haciendo su arribo el festejado –relató para la cámara

Pólux movió la cámara para captar el momento justo en el que Peeta bajaba del auto, seguido por Katniss, Haymitch y Effie.

Peeta dedicó una sonrisa al equipo de filmación, una sonrisa que más que emoción reflejaba nerviosismo. Era obvio que el actual Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a semejante atención y el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente esperando por él había hecho que sintiera una especie de déjàvu.

Ayudó galantemente a que Katniss saliera del auto, y algunas personas se acercaron a saludarlos formando un remolino a su alrededor. Haymitch, queriendo evitar que la presencia de tantas personas produjera alguna reacción inconveniente colocó su mano sobre el hombro del festejado y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entraran.

Notas.-

Ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente, el capítulo de la fiesta. Les adelanto que correrán los chismes, malos entendidos, música de todo tipo, etc. Espero continúen siguiendo la historia. Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Noche de lentejuelas**

_\- debes soportarlo….debes hacerlo… sé parte show…_

Después de haberse recordado eso, Peeta avanza hacia la entrada con Katniss del brazo, Haymitch y Effie entran delante de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Los asistentes comienzan a aplaudir.

De pronto y sin que Katniss fuera del todo consciente de ello, comenzó a recordar algunas de las cosas que Peeta y ella habían vivido en los últimos años, el tiempo que ellos habían compartido de fiesta en fiesta, obligados por el papel que representaban ante Panem

Involuntariamente sonrió recordando la forma en la que él hacía más llevadero cada momento, siempre le había encantado esa manera que tenía de bromear. Le fascinaba su mente perspicaz y su capacidad inmediata de respuesta

_-….su sonrisa franca, el brillo de sus ojos, su risa… el sonido de su voz,… su aroma a canela y eneldo_

Sonríe débilmente y ladea la cabeza

-Creo que todo el distrito está presente.- dice Peeta mientras toma una de sus manos entre las suyas apretándola

-Sí… - le responde ella, tratando de controlar el temblor que recorre su espalda debido a su contacto.

-tus manos están frías- comenta mientras recorre el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. – No te pongas nerviosa….no es la primera vez….estamos juntos en esto, vamos a apoyarnos ¿verdad?

-Sí…-alcanza a decir sintiéndose ridículamente feliz al pensar que al menos por esta noche, todas las atenciones de él, serán solo para ella –s_us manos entre las mías… su brazo rodeando mi cintura…_

Las luces caen sobre ellos, y Peeta pone su sonrisa más brillante, sonrisa débilmente imitada por Katniss, de pronto están metidos en el torbellino de la celebración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mesas están iluminadas con pequeños faroles. Las meseras reparten las bebidas mientras las parejas y las familias comparten el agradable buffet. Todos están felices, disfrutando de una buena noche y comida deliciosa, esperando a que el espectáculo en vivo comience.

En un extremo del salón, una mujer vestida de plata mira fijamente la mesa central mientras un cigarrillo se consume en su mano.

La luz de las flamas ilumina su rostro, haciendo que las sombras jueguen en su piel olivácea. Respira con fuerza como obligándose así misma a centrarse en lo que está por ocurrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resultaba obvio para todos que la felicidad de la pareja más famosa de Panem estaba asegurada, eran la imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados… besos, risas, las manos tomadas dejando que les tomen fotos una y otra vez.

Comparten la estrella de la noche con la comida, mesas cubiertas de exquisiteces estaban alineadas junto a las paredes, tartaletas, quiches, rillettes, galletas, refrescos y vino.

\- ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! ¿No les parece? – suspiró Venia.

\- Están hechos el uno para el otro… ¡Si tan sólo dejaran de ser tan tercos! – Comentó Octavia-…según me contaron….últimamente si no están separados,… ¡discuten!

\- Pues hoy no parecen discutir tanto. – Señaló Flavius – Esta noche parece que realmente disfrutan la compañía el uno del otro

\- Eso es cierto. – Asintió Octavia –…aunque me preguntó por qué no salen a bailar… ¿Acaso no les gustará la música? Yo intenté sacar a Peeta, pero inventó mil excusas para negarse… al final fue Haymitch quien me pidió que ya no lo torturara, que ya tenía suficiente con lo de esta mañana.

Venia soltó una risita.

\- ¡Me preguntó que se sentirá bailar con el sinsajo!... ¡con todas las cámaras y luces sobre ti! – Flavius sonrió soñadoramente.

\- Creo que fue la única mujer con la que no bailaste esa noche, Flavius. – susurró Venia.

\- ¡Pues discúlpame por tratar de divertirme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los acordes del órgano inundaron el lugar haciendo notar a los espectadores el comienzo del espectáculo en vivo. La audiencia, feliz por compartir la experiencia, algunos repitiéndola, la mayoría por primera vez, los recibió con aplausos.

El grupo en si era muy sencillo y algo sobrio teniendo en cuenta que eran uno de los primeros que surgían después de la revolución. Eran cuatro chicos vestidos con trajes negros y camisas de distintos colores. Un moreno tocaba la batería, un castaño el bajo y un chico de pelo rubio el órgano. El pelirrojo guitarrista también hacia de vocalista.

Al sonido de la música, los presentes se levantaron y llenaron la pista, respondiendo a la llamada de la banda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Una fiesta maravillosa!

Pólux estaba esforzándose por insertar la minúscula memoria en su grabadora de vídeo, mientras se escabullía por allí, para conseguir el mejor ángulo de la que seguía siendo la pareja del momento. Ellos acababan de ponerse de pie, estrechando sus manos, aparentemente a punto de bailar. Había escuchado rumores de que la relación entre los dos estaba en terreno movedizo, pero por el momento, al menos, parecían completamente enamorados. Dejó salir un corto suspiro y envidió a Peeta Mellark. Luego sus pensamientos regresaron a la memoria que aún continuaba en la palma de su mano. Finalmente esta ingresó a su lugar, y él camarógrafo comenzó a moverse hacia su presa

_(1)Now the night has gone  
now the night has gone away  
doesn't seem that long  
we hardly had two words to say  
hold me in your arms  
for just another day  
I promise this one will go slow…oh...  
we have the right you know  
we have the right you know_

\- Es música de mucho antes de los tiempos oscuros…siempre me ha gustado…-comentó Peeta estrechando la mano de Katniss, antes de cerrar los brazos en torno a su cintura

La cazadora deslizó los suyos alrededor del cuello de él, recargándose en su pecho. Ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_Don't say the morning's come  
don't say the morning's come so soon  
must we end this way  
when so much here is hard to lose  
love is everywhere  
I know it is such moments as this  
are too few…oh...  
__it's all up to you  
it's all up to you_

Peeta aspiró profundamente el aroma a bosque del pelo de Katniss, sintiendo como penetraba en su ser, inundándolo por completo

_Here I am  
the one that you love  
askin' for another day  
understand the one that you love  
loves you in so many ways_

Ella, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, solo se dejaba llevar, él la abrazaba con tanto…amor… su mano derecha suavemente fue a posarse en la nuca de Peeta y lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse entre los rubios cabellos, provocando que él apretara los ojos y suspirara profundamente.

_Tell me we can stay  
tell me we can stay, oh please  
they are the words to say  
the only words I can believe  
hold me in your arms  
for just another day  
I promise this one will go slow, oh...  
we have the right you know  
we have the right you know_

Durante un momento el tiempo se detuvo, solo podía sentir a Katniss acariciándolo de esa manera. Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por la espalda de ella, provocando que se arqueara involuntariamente, apretándose aún más contra él.

\- Kat… - murmuró contra su cuello. Las cosquillas contra su piel hicieron que dejara escapar un suspiro corto y profundo.

_Here I am  
the one that you love  
askin' for another day  
understand the one that you love  
loves you in so many ways_

Como si fuera un sueño, no pudo reprimir el gemido suave cuando sintió los labios del rubio posarse suavemente en su cuello. Su respiración se agitó cuando él comenzó a recorrer su cuello lentamente con los labios, en una suave una caricia, recorriendo lentamente el camino entre su clavícula y el lóbulo de la oreja….! Se sentía tan bien¡ Involuntariamente ladeó su cabeza, para darle un acceso más fácil a su cuello.

\- ¡Peeta! – susurró suavemente.

De pronto Peeta se detuvo abruptamente y ella entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo al rostro. El muchacho respiraba entrecortadamente

_The night has gone  
a part of yesterday  
I don't know what to say  
I don't know what to say_

La apartó de si suavemente, ella percibió la frialdad de sus manos. Era evidente que quería mantener las distancias.

-Solo hay que seguir el guion y esforzamos por parecer convincentes.-dijo en tono calculadamente distante mientras acariciaba su mano. –creo que Cressida y Plutarch pronto tendrán todo lo que necesitan

Katniss tiene que forzar una sonrisa ante el comentario. Esta vez es él quien finge estar perdidamente enamorado de ella…la certeza la rompe por dentro

_Here I am  
the one that you love  
askin' for another day  
understand the one that you love  
loves you in so many ways_

_-Mejor tratar de no pensar en eso…_

Mejor apartarse un momento….acercarse a una ventana, y calmar en la frescura de la noche las energías excedentes, porque no puede alejarse, porque esta vez es diferente, no tiene ganas de despegar la mirada de él. Es casi un estremecimiento en el corazón. Su entendimiento se nubla. No sabe qué decir….o quizás si…

_-Peeta… yo… te quiero… _

Pero no sabe decirlo. Ha pasado toda la vida escondiéndose de sí misma. No sabe hacer otra cosa. Y así, mientras él la mira, intensamente, le da la espalda, buscando algo más allá de los vidrios de la ventana.

Gale se le une al momento. Katniss tiene la sensación de que la ha estado observando todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien?—indaga parándose a su lado, mientras su piel aceituna brilla a la luz de la luna.-…..si estás cansada puedo acompañarte a tu casa

—No puedo irme…aún no han partido el pastel, ni se ha hecho el brindis oficial…Effie me mataría.

— ¿Sabes?...-Gale se recarga en el alfeizar de la ventana-… Lo de la fiesta de Integración lo entiendo….lo de comida extra para todos, me parece muy bien... la presencia de los vencedores de todos los distritos propiciando todo, no tanto…y Plutarch no quiere explicarlo, supongo que es por la publicidad asociada. Pero…. ¿por qué has vuelto al juego del Capitolio, Katniss?

Katniss sabe por dónde quiere ir, ¿por qué ha vuelto a la parodia de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce?

—Soy humana, Gale

—Sí…..y no eres la primera persona que cede ante gente tan manipuladora….pero pienso que ya tienen suficientes grabaciones….deberíamos irnos….o salir a dar una vuelta por la plaza, también hay mucha gente reunida en ese lugar…. no tienes por qué estar toda la noche a su lado…–dice con fastidio

Katniss sonríe para sí, Gale no ha entendido.

_\- él estará siempre conmigo… _

Se vuelve brevemente y llega a divisar a Peeta, abochornado y contento, brindando con este y con aquel. Y las invitadas alrededor de él, mimándolo, coqueteándole...

Peeta la mira, de lejos. Le hace una señal, sonriendo, alzando la copa en un mudo brindis, ella siente un vuelco en el corazón y para ahuyentarlo vuelve su mirada hacia la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gale debe aprovechar su oportunidad, y Peeta siente como la está perdiendo.

Después de pasar por tanto, había pensado que nada podría separarlos, que estarían juntos siempre.

_\- Pero eso ya no puede ser…Estropearon a SU chico del pan….solo dejaron un muto en su lugar….una vaina explosiva que en algún momento estallará..._

Peeta se queda mirándolos, instantes que parecen no tener fin, la respiración suspendida. Sin conseguir apartar la mirada, ni dejar de sonreír. Sin dejar de infringirse aquel tormento.

_-Aléjate…finge ser feliz_ – se dice a sí mismo_-…..finge hasta que te lo creas tú mismo…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

El alcalde del distrito lee un discurso en honor al festejado y la labor silenciosa que ha realizado los últimos años a favor del distrito doce y todo Panem. Proyectos e iniciativas propuestas por él y los demás vencedores pasan por una gran pantalla. Desayuno en las escuelas, talleres cooperativos, urbanizaciones modelo, hospitales comunitarios… la lista era grande, como las necesidades que aún existían en todo Panem.

Peeta se acercó al podio

-Gracias,….pero no todo lo que vieron fue obra de los vencedores, o del gobierno, fue obra de todos…..mientras trabajemos aún hay esperanza para nosotros, para los que quedamos. Porque ahora que esta guerra terminó, quienes se sacrificaron en ella, nos dejaron como legado la paz. Creo que todos perdimos demasiado, pero también creo que ahora podemos recuperar parte de lo que perdimos… - se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida continuó. -… porque hay esperanza… y pienso que tenemos una buena razón para estar aquí y vivir un nuevo día… ¡un día en donde la guerra sea sólo un recuerdo!….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Acabaron los aplausos, el brindis y se repartió la torta que Peeta y sus ayudantes habían hecho. Así que Haymitch vio el momento oportuno para robárselo un momento de la fiesta

\- Toma – Dijo Haymitch lanzando algo por el aire que Peeta instintivamente atrapó entre sus manos – Es un regalo para ti, de parte de Effie, Annie, Beetee y mía….

\- Pero… - el chico miraba incrédulo las llaves que tenía en su mano y el minivan azul estacionado frente a él

-Cuídalo bien…. tiene lo último en seguridad y navegación– dijo Beetee sonriendo abiertamente

-espero que te sirva mucho en tus entregas – comentó la sonriente Annie

-Pero….yo no puedo…

-No despreciarás esto….¡no te atrevas a devolverlo! O a donarlo algún orfanato como seguramente estás planeando hacer con los regalos que te dieron esta noche….¡NO TE LO PERDONARÍAMOS!- prorrumpió Haymitch –…acepta el regalo no hay más que decir…

-¡Gracias! – Dijo él visiblemente emocionado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus amigos uno a uno

\- no te pongas sentimental, o me vas a poner igual a mí y no sería agradable – dijo Haymitch correspondiendo al abrazo

-Gracias de verdad, amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que juraría que en cualquier momento le explotaría, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Era más que obvio que estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y molesta.

-Katniss ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el joven moreno que no se desprendía de su lado -Te veo extraña

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, Gale… ¿Por qué piensas que no lo estoy?

-Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estas mintiendo. -Gale le dedicó una sonrisa y luego la miro dulcemente. -Anda, dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Katniss dibuja un remedo de sonrisa en su rostro, sin contestar

Cómo decirle que su garganta se está cerrando y sus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas que no puede dejar salir, porque se da cuenta que está perdiendo a Peeta y no puede aceptarlo

_-¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo!..._

Toma otra copa de la mesa más cercana, bebiendo hasta la última gota, sintiéndose cansada pero no con sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-Peeta -habló una voz ligeramente indecisa.

Había estado tan absorto contemplando a lo lejos a Katniss y Gale, que no había visto acercarse a nadie.

Se volvió y vio a Johanna. Durante un momento sólo se miraron, se comunicaron sin palabras, ni pensamientos. Todo estaba en los ojos.

-El trío hizo un buen trabajo, estás muy atractivo, Peeta

-Gracias….tú…tú te ves hermosa….nadie podrá dejar de darse cuenta….-dijo dando a cada palabra un énfasis peculiar.

Era cierto. Ella vestía un traje ajustado de un brillante color plateado, el complemento perfecto para su cabello oscuro, que llevaba recogido en un peinado alto. Un medallón muy sencillo colgaba de su cuello. Se veía muy joven, tan joven como él.

Johanna vaciló y luego puso una mano sobre el brazo de Peeta

-Has sido muy amable al decir eso.

-lo que sucede es que yo…bueno…yo…

-No debes ponerte incómodo cada vez que me acerco a ti….ya superé lo que pasó….olvídalo…

-no puedo olvidarlo -replicó Peeta

No podía olvidar, y escuchando al fondo la canción que había desatado todo, aún menos

-Es aquí donde vuelves al discurso que alaba todos mis atributos….pero los rechaza –comentó Johanna con sonrisa ladeada

-disculpa….soy un caso perdido

Johanna no dijo nada, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, no voy a conocer a nadie sentada aquí, ¿no? - tomó la mano de Peeta- Además no vine a subirte el ego, señor inolvidable….solo vine a preguntarte si te gusta mi regalo dijo señalando con un gesto al grupo

\- es grandioso Johanna….gracias….nunca había escuchado música cantada en vivo

\- Entonces aprovecha y bailemos

– Uh….lo siento, Johanna…..pero….

\- Vamos…la vida se pasa en un minuto….no hay tiempo para indecisiones….¡Festejemos, esta noche!...¡Me encanta esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar! –Dijo tironeando de su brazo.- y más vale que bailes bien, cabeza de chorlito. Mira que hoy no voy a aguantarte ni un solo pisotón….

-Pero….

-Ningún pero… la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto…asi que avanza, muchacho

Lo tomó por la cintura y por un brazo, sin que pudiese librarse de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Johanna tuvo más suerte….miren… –Indicó Octavia – Ella sí pudo obligar a la Peeta a bailar con ella

\- Katniss volvió….¿ven esa cara? – Comentó Venia– estoy segura de que de un momento a otro se pondrá de pie y lo devolverá a la mesa…

-No lo creo, Gale también está aprovechando la situación – indicó la perspicaz Octavia-…creo que la está invitando a bailar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por lo visto, eres incapaz de aceptar que el asunto entre ustedes dos acabó, ¿verdad, "amiga"? – Dijo Gale dolido por el rechazo- es superior a ti. Tú no lo quieres,… pero tampoco puedes aceptar que alguien esté cerca de él, daña tu ego, ¿es eso?

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. ¿Realmente la juzga tan egoísta?

-siento haberte molestado….- se rio y luego miró fijamente al reloj que había encima de la mesa -es tarde, creo que mejor me voy de aquí - se inclinó rápidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla-… ¡Buenas noches!

Katniss respiró hondo. De pronto, se sentía mucho mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

\- No….no aceptó bailar…hmmmm….y él se va…. ¿Ustedes creen que el "primo" siga en el plan de hacer mal tercio?-inquirió Venia

\- Es difícil saber lo que un hombre piensa. –Respondió Octavia – Pero sí parece estar muy interesado en ella

\- Yo creo que sólo son amigos. –Opinó Flavius –…ya han estado separados por mucho tiempo….y el amor no es bueno con tiempos y distancias

\- Eso es cierto. – Venia asintió. – Pero… ¿Acaso Peeta no tiene un "acercamiento" con Johanna ¿Alguien sabe que sucede con eso?

\- Esos tienen algo… solo hay que recordar lo que nos contaron Sae y Delly…y…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

-¡PONGAMOS ESTA FIESTA EN MARCHA! – gritó Johanna con euforia

El líder de la banda la avistó entre la multitud y le sonrió mientras cantaba. Ella se entregó por completo a un improvisado giro muy rápido, sacudiendo sus puños e instando a la banda a levantar el volumen y cambiar el ritmo. El vocalista se dio vuelta y se lanzó a través del escenario, avanzando lentamente hacia el borde con cada paso y llamando con señas a su fan para que se uniera a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-¡miren lo que está pasando! ….eso no es algo que una no ve todos los días.- declaró Octavia aplaudiendo

Johanna había saltado al escenario para departir con la banda, mientras Peeta la alentaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo en cuestión era tan bueno, que todos estaban coreando sus canciones… incluso Annie, se había puesto de pie y cantaba a todo pulmón.

Peeta estaba impresionado al pensar como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Repentinamente, sintió una mano deslizarse debajo de la suya y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Delly, que le sonreía con timidez, invitándolo a bailar. Peeta no pudo menos que enternecerse y besar su mano, mientras le sostenía la mirada. Su mejor amiga parecía estar disfrutando el momento y eso lo alegraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El pelo rubio se movía al ritmo de la música mientras sonreía y bailaba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente entregado a la música, sus piernas parecían moverse solas al ritmo de la canción.

Katniss no podía dejar de mirarlo, tomaba trago tras trago mientras veía como él se fundía con la melodía y poco a poco una capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su rostro

—parece que Peeta se está divirtiendo….creo que todas las mujeres del distrito planean bailar con él esta noche ¿no te parece?

Katniss tosió quedamente y trató de contener la avalancha de insultos que le vinieron a la mente. Respiró hondo y miró nuevamente a SU chico del pan, bailar a pocos metros de distancia. Debía conservar la calma, se lo había prometido a Effie

— ¿tratas de molestarme, Haymitch?

—no, preciosa. Simplemente quería resaltar lo bien que se la está pasando el muchacho…-dijo con esa maldita sonrisa cínica que ella conocía tan bien

Katniss deseó lanzarlo con una patada hasta el centro de la pista, pero en lugar de eso tomó un bocadito de la mesa en un intento desesperado por ocultar su enojo. Por supuesto, sabía que su exmentor podía leerla como un libro abierto, no importaba qué dijera o hiciera. Suspiró y decidió seguir comiendo intentando mantener su dignidad intacta.

—Sí, supongo que no podía estar sentado toda la noche…después de todo es su fiesta

Katniss sonrió de vuelta mientras sentía cómo se le quemaba el estómago, en tanto Peeta esta vez bailaba con Annie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- están bailando juntos otra vez… es demasiado obvio que Johanna si siente algo por él… la conocemos desde ya hace muchos años…solo con Finnick se ponía así…. – Venia habló-… ¡para mí es obvio que a ella le gusta él y a él le gusta ella!

– Sin embargo una cosa es la atracción física y otra muy diferente es el amor…y por cómo van las cosas, sinceramente no creo que exista un futuro entre ellos….y no es que ella sea mal parecida ni nada… pero es cuestión de sentimientos, supongo.-aseveró Octavia

\- ¡Sólo quisiera que no sufra! – Flavius hizo un mohín. – Ella es una mujer increíble…..cualquiera caería a sus pies con solo una mirada

\- No es esa la cuestión. – Octavia lo reprendió.-…sobre los sentimientos no se puede mandar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Peeta se queda en la pista bebiendo y siguiendo el ritmo, dejando que la música lo envuelva. Que Johanna lo calme con comentarios graciosos, con aquella voz burlona, tan femenina. Con aquellas risas que no retiene, como hace Katniss.

Johanna vive. Se divierte. No se esconde. No tiene necesidad de ello.

Y Peeta no siente que traicione a nadie. Solo siente la necesidad de paz. Solo se mece en la dulzura de las sensaciones, de la novedad, de la libertad de aquel momento.

-¡la cara de decepción que puso el de la guitarra cuando bajaste del escenario!…. ¡Don't Be Cruel!

-Eres odioso, Peeta. Recuérdame por qué somos amigos.

-No tengo idea, usualmente también yo me lo pregunto, pero aún no llego a una conclusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ha visto, Katniss los ha visto, mientras Peeta, con un gesto bromista, toma la mano de la vencedora del distrito siete y la hace girar, en un complicado movimiento de un baile que ella no conoce.

Y Johanna gira, riendo, bromeando con él.

_-Qué haces…_

Se siente mal. Se siente herida. Porque se tratan como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Desde lejos, como una pesadilla, ve las manos de él, que conoce fuertes y suaves, retener el talle de la mujer, acercarse y decirle algo al oído, y recuerda cuando era a ella a quien le hacía eso, haciéndole algún comentario o broma. Algo que sólo era suyo.

Tomó el vaso que tenía más cerca y lo bebió de golpe. Ya no estaba sobria, y en esos casos Effie le había recomendado quedarse sentada y no hacer nada, eso era lo propio, eso era lo correcto….pero cuando el punto de embriaguez ha llegado a tanto, lo correcto y lo propio te valen un carajo.

–¡Peeta!

Lo llamó bruscamente, provocando la risa de su acompañante, a la cual de paso, aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada asesina

\- Peeta, ven conmigo necesitamos hablar...-intentó tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo del lugar

\- lo siento pero aún no ha acabado la fiesta, no puedes llevarte al chico - intervino Johanna

\- ¡Tú no te metas! Dije que quiero hablar con él, no contigo– respondió Katniss frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Katniss!... la fiesta…. está por terminar,…. no arruinemos las cosas –dijo Peeta en tono ronco

– Controla tus hormonas, descerebrada

Katniss estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero Peeta se interpuso

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma? –Siseo Katniss tratando de hacer a un lado a Peeta, quien no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en medio

\- ¡Ya basta….las dos!... por favor….no busquemos más problemas…-rogó Peeta - …por favor Jo...

\- Está bien,…no voy a darte problemas

Johanna le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo que provocó que Katniss se enfureciera aún más, pero Peeta puso más presión en su brazo y la chica no se movió.

– No pienses que has ganado, descerebrada

Johanna se despidió sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la escena. No podía negar que los celos de la cazadora la tenían sorprendida.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta se dirigió hacia la calle tambaleándose un poco, al parecer también había pasado su límite con los tragos. Katniss lo siguió.

-Es mejor que…..esperemos….a….Haymitch en el auto. Ya es tarde….y creo que he bebido demasiado

-No lo suficiente como para no darte cuenta de lo que hacías – Le dijo sintiéndose dolida por la actitud seca e indiferente de Peeta.

\- Por favor, Katniss…..las cámaras….ya…ya se fueron….no actúes como si….

\- ¿Cómo qué?– Dijo Katniss mientras lo tomaba rápidamente de un brazo para que se volviera hacia ella–… ¡como si fueras de mi propiedad y no soportara compartirte con nadie!

Peeta respira suavemente. Muy suavemente. Tiene miedo de cada instante que pasa, miedo de no poderse contener más. De no poder impedirse a sí mismo afrontarla, confesarle sus sentimientos, confesarle su amor, y su deseo. No era posible. No podía permitírselo.

-Esta no eres tú….no puedes estar hablar en serio

\- ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Es muy serio que quieras apartarme de tu lado!¡CÓMO SI YO NO TE IMPORTARA¡ ¿acaso ya no me quieres? -Lo miró con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, dolor y decepción.

Peeta se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación, elevó la mirada al cielo, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota era ésa?!

\- no me hagas esto, por favor...

No pudo soportarlo más. Sin pensarlo y con ímpetu se abalanzó sobre ella, colocando ahora sus manos en su rostro, aprisionando sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo se iba acercando y a ella retrocedía hasta llegar a pegar su espalda contra la puerta del coche estacionado.

Era tan delicada, tan sublime, tan deseada esa boca, que Peeta temblaba. Con su lengua acarició la de ella, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos. Ella se arqueó sin resistencia hacia él, sin lograr hacer otra cosa que estremecerse bajo aquel deseo.

Se sienten como esos últimos besos en la playa de la arena, esos besos en los que ninguno de los dos se permite pensar conscientemente.

Pero el aliento a vino estaba allí, perceptible. Estaba mal. Estaba malditamente mal lo que hacían.

_\- El__ chico del que estás enamorada te está besando porque lo provocaste y esta borracho. ¡Cuán bajo piensas caer!_

Ella quiere gritar, maldecir, y llorar. Querría hablar, pero no es fácil dar voz a los sentimientos. Y a los miedos.

_-¡besar a alguien que está borracho no cuenta!_

Lo alejó de ella repentinamente. Él la miró desilusionado. En los ojos azules había tristeza, Katniss no entendía por qué.

-Lo siento…-Recostó su cabeza contra su pecho

Katniss, se quedó quieta sintiendo como los dedos masculinos se deslizaban lentamente entre los negros mechones.

Peeta se acomodó mejor en el interior del auto y la abrazó temiendo que fuera a escaparse. Era tan suave, tan agradable. Como tantas veces, sintió la tentación de acariciarla, pero su corazón latió muy deprisa, sabiendo que hubiese querido mucho más de ella, se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katniss suspira

Como siempre ha optado por seguir el camino más difícil, ha decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ha decidido luchar por él.

Porque aunque él pueda ser feliz con alguien más, ella sabe que no será feliz sin él

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se bajó del auto y volvió a subir, cogiendo esta vez el asiento del conductor, poniendo el vehículo en marcha

Pasó de largo el control de la puerta del estacionamiento, los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza antes de que el vehículo se perdiera en la noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

\- ¡OTRA VEZ SECUESTRARON A PEETA! – comentó Johanna conteniendo una carcajada

\- ¿No les pasará nada? – preguntó Effie consternada

\- Control de conducción segura iniciado….-indicó Beetee después de oprimir un par de botones en el dispositivo remoto-….no tendrán ningún accidente…. ¡mi nombre va en ello! – prometió

\- Vaya….se necesitó mucho….-bufó Annie

-…pero al fin se animó – comentó Delly al reunirse con el grupo de amigos que la esperaban en el portal

-Ahora, Plutarch, préstame tu comunicuff– pidió Johanna

-Aquí lo tienes… ¿qué quieres con él?

\- Debo hacer una llamada urgente…a Laura Everdeen

\- ¡Johanna!...¡No te atreverás! –exclamó Haymitch

-…SSSHHHHH…debo hablar con la madre de la descerebrada….Peeta es mi protegido…tú chica acaba de llevárselo contra su voluntad…y por cómo van las cosas… ¡DUDO QUE EL POBRE CONSERVE SU HONOR HASTA MAÑANA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Notas.-**

(1) The one that you love. Air supply

Siento la tardanza, lo leía y releía, y lo cambiaba, ¡ese fue el problema!

Saludos y mi gratitud a quienes siguen la historia

Especialmente a:

Johanna M. (tu entusiasmo es contagiante), Elena M., Gilda, nena, misha, Isabel0079(gracias por el aliento),Not another love song (te pido un poco de paciencia), y todos los guest, los adoro a todos.

Nos leemos en la siguiente


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**El amor, esa peligrosa desventaja**

A toda velocidad, como si volase sobre el pedregoso sendero, marchaba el minivan. En el asiento trasero, Peeta sentía, más que ver, cómo el pueblo iba quedando atrás.

No sabe el tiempo que ha pasado, ni la distancia que ha sentido al vehículo correr, pero ahora el vehículo marcha despacio, atravesando un campo sin caminos, donde a veces las ramas azotaban las ventanillas al pasar y donde las piedras provocaban tumbos.

-¡HEY, TOM!... ¡CONDUCE CON MÁS CUIDADO! –protestó después de sentir el último sacudón, sin voltear a ver al conductor

Qué paradójico era aquello. Siempre le había recriminado a Haymitch que bebiera, y ahora él estaba inmerso en el mismo abandono etílico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El minivan finalmente paró entre la arboleda cercana a un lago, donde una espesa bruma de aire gélido lo envolvía todo.

Katniss soltó el volante y se estiró perezosamente en el asiento, se sentía cansada y un poco adormilada, pero una pizca de remordimiento empezaba a punzarle la consciencia, no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación pensando en el pasajero obligado y su posible reacción

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

El estado de indolencia en que lo ha hundido el alcohol es tan agradable….el calor de la bebida sube por su sangre y de pronto siente faltarle la respiración, así que tira del lazo de la corbata, deshaciéndolo. Mueve la cabeza desordenando su pelo y abre torpemente los botones de la camisa para dejar entrar el aire a su piel.

Tal vez en esta ocasión pueda encontrar paz en el sueño, tal vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observó como el sol quería salir con cierta timidez entre los árboles. El clima en la región, en esas fechas, siempre la ponía irascible. Tan pronto llovía como salía el sol, como volvía a llover.

O quizá lo que la hacía sentirse irascible era el no saber qué hacer.

Había sido fácil decidir llevárselo, alejarlo de todo y todos.

_-Sobre todo de todas…_

Meneó enérgicamente su cabeza, los celos no eran buenos consejeros, y si quería arreglar las cosas debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Tragó saliva y antes de seguir cuestionándose aquella situación, giró la llave y empujó la puerta lateral con lentitud hasta tenerla entreabierta, colándose ágilmente en el interior y cerrando tras suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

En el interior, Peeta dormía tranquilamente acurrucado en el cómodo asiento, el cabello rubio en ondas desordenadas, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, lo mismo que la camisa que dejaba ver como la respiración lenta y acompasada hacía subir y bajar los músculos de su pecho.

Katniss sin ser consciente de ello, extendió su mano, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos tocaran la piel masculina.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sobrecogida por las sensaciones.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al corazón. Latía lento, testigo de la vida que llenaba aquel pecho. No se detuvo a pensar lo que hacía, solo apoyó la cabeza en aquel pecho, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos como tantas otras veces.

Sintiendo haber llegado a un refugio seguro, haber llegado a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta se estremeció un poco al sentirla recargada en su pecho, tan cerca, su calor, el suave perfume del cabello….no pudo evitar sonreír y aspirar profundamente el aroma, mientras instintivamente, la atraía más y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Relajándose y relajándola, cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sueño, no sin antes tener un último pensamiento...

– _Debo estar soñando de nuevo, pero esta vez parece tan….real_

Katniss entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo el fuerte brazo acercándola más, la suave y cálida respiración sobre su pelo. No deseaba abandonar el dulce encierro. Todo era real y acogedor. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a estar en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, y el sueño negado durante tantas noches, llegó al fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Espero que no haya sido trabajo echado a la basura….que ese par arregle las cosas…– comenta Haymitch casi llegando a la puerta del hostal donde se aloja la vencedora del distrito siete -….y a todo esto, aún no te he dado las gracias….nada hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda Johanna

-No tienes nada que agradecer –Negó ella tranquilamente-…no fue nada extraordinario

Haymitch tomó el mentón de la muchacha, obligándola a girar la cara para mirarlo.

-Lo que hiciste fue algo extraordinario, testaruda- sonrió- Tu eres extraordinaria…solo espero que nunca te arrepientas

-Yo no soy de las que se arrepienten…- expuso Johanna en tono seguro, sin un dejo de arrepentimiento- Me fastidia mucho decirlo, pero….desde un principio supe que su corazón no estaba libre.

-Eres admirable

\- No lo creas,… tengo que confesar que este tiempo he disfrutado de….un placer culpable….

Haymitch la miró sin entender

-….me divertí mucho, viendo la cara de la descerebrada… ¡TODOS ESOS TONOS DE VERDE!

Ante el comentario ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo comienza a desperezarse. Se endereza y observa a su compañero por unos segundos antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho otra vez, para oír el latido del corazón, fuerte y sereno.

Lentamente lleva su mano a la mejilla y la deja ahí, su piel es suave bajo sus dedos,…cierra los ojos, no puede perderlo, él es la primera persona que la ve como quien es, el único que ha sido capaz de ver a través de su alma y gustarle cada parte de ella, sin querer cambiar nada, decidiendo amarla aun sin comprenderla.

Se queda así un tiempo, los ojos cerrados, notando la calidez de la piel de su chico del pan. Reteniendo el momento maravilloso.

Pero con el paso de los minutos, todo vuelve a la realidad y con ella de nuevo los miedos y la incertidumbre.

Nuevamente se yergue y cuidadosamente arrastra sus pies hasta la puerta, abriéndola con extremada cautela, un simple chirrido podría despertarlo

Todo saldrá como siempre, es la misma maniobra usada tantas noches…noches en las que las pesadillas la llevaban a meterse en su lecho, refugiarse en sus brazos, dejarse arrullar por su suave voz, relajarse con sus besos y por la mañana, alejarse de su silueta durmiente.

_-…y después me pregunto por qué intenta alejarse de mí…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frío. Es lo único que siente en ese momento. Simplemente frío.

Demasiadas noches durmiendo con el vacío como compañero de cama. Habían sido demasiadas para intentar recordarlas.

Era por eso que el frío lo había despertado de su sueño. Su cuerpo deseaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de ella ahí, a su lado, simplemente descansando, dejando que él la protegiera, dejando que se sintiera necesario en su vida.

_\- fue un sueño…._

Confundido, examina lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, esperando que sus pupilas dilatadas regresen a la normalidad.

Parpadea un par de veces, y extiende una mano, deslizando los dedos en el espacio a su costado, trazando delicadamente imaginarias líneas.

_-No….no fue un sueño…._

Una parte de él quiere salir a buscarla, retener el pedazo de felicidad que ha experimentado esa noche, pero otra parte empieza a rebelarse.

Respira hondo, siente su corazón palpitar al doble del ritmo, mientras su mente nuevamente aquilata donde está y lo sucedido hasta el momento. Aquello está mal, muy mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta abre la puerta del coche, reconociendo la figura de la cazadora a unos pasos, quien casi instantáneamente baja la cabeza, insegura de lo que debe hacer

Rápidamente baja y sin darle tiempo a Katniss de nada se va directo hacia el lago a lavarse el rostro.

-Peeta… yo – Empieza a decir Katniss, acercándose a él, pero es interrumpida.

-No digas nada….ni siquiera te me acerques….siento que mi cabeza va a estallar y no respondo– espeta sin voltear a mirarla, apretando fuertemente los puños.

\- Peeta entiendo que….

-¡NO!... ¡No entiendes!... ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!...

Cierra los ojos. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas. No quiere voltear a verla. Su mente repite como un ciclo interminable los motivos por los cuales decidió alejarse de ella, los recuerdos, la tortura que no le abandona…. ¡y ella ha vuelto a llevarlo al mismo sitio!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ATRAERME AQUÍ?!... – reclama con furia

Katniss se queda muda ante la actitud molesta del siempre dócil Peeta. No puede culparlo por estar enojado, como tampoco puede culparlo si sus sentimientos hacia ella ya no son los mismos, ha luchado demasiado, ha penado demasiado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

Haymitch sonríe ya ha llegado donde le aguarda la mujer a quien ama.

-¿Tardé mucho, Effie?

\- En realidad, no mucho... pero siempre tardas… ¡algún día te enseñaré lo que es la puntualidad! ... aunque creas que no es posible, yo lo lograré...

\- ¿no te basta con saber que tú eres la dueña de todas las horas, de todos los minutos de mi vida?

\- No…lo que quiero saber es cómo puedo encerrarte en las cuatro paredes de mi casa…y volverte un caballero

\- Enciérrame cuanto quieras… no importa... pero no esperes que actúe como un caballero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Se supone que tenía que alejarse….buscar un futuro, donde esté segura y feliz_

Se dice Peeta en silencio mientras el sol se esconde entre nubes y el viento golpea con mayor fuerza, acrecentando el frío. Una tormenta se avecina.

De reojo nota que Katniss está temblando, el vestido de noche no resulta nada adecuado para el lugar y las circunstancias.

Suspira frustrado y se levanta lentamente, encaminándose hacia ella.

Katniss embebida en sus propios pensamientos no lo nota, hasta que siente el saco sobre sus hombros.

― Peeta…. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –levanta un poco la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, los que destellan un brillo particular, algo que no había visto los últimos días y que le gusta.

― Yo… no…no creo que sea buena idea que estés en este lugar…. -indica nervioso por su cercanía -…Está haciendo frío. Es mejor que nos metamos al auto y volvamos al pueblo. No quiero que te enfermes.

Katniss asiente y lo sigue en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

\- ¿aún no han regresado? – preguntó Effie

\- No... .no han regresado... Pero no importa... necesitan tiempo

\- Conque arreglen todo, yo estaré feliz por ellos…pero te has quedado pensativo... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Haymitch?

\- Es que…no sé por qué pero presiento que las cosas no serán tan fáciles….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su ser, en su otra mitad. Pero, aun estando solos en ese apartado paraje, no podía encontrar la forma de encararlo y buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que le atormentaban

-¿condujiste entre matorrales y espinos?

Peeta soltó un suspiro frustrado y volvió a repasar el manual que había encontrado en la guantera, la llanta estaba desinflada y de momento no sabía cómo podía solucionar eso.

\- lo siento…no quise dañar tu coche…- Inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa

\- No… discúlpame…no pienses que estoy reclamándote…solo estoy preocupado…una tormenta se acerca

\- Supongo que no sería conveniente pasar otra noche fuera….juntos…

Peeta asintió sin convicción, respiró hondo y bajó los ojos intentado concentrarse en el texto.

\- ¿por qué?

Peeta sintió como la mano de la cazadora se posaba suavemente sobre la suya. Aquello lo tomó completamente fuera de guardia; miró incrédulo aquella mano que había atrapado la suya y sin poder evitarlo se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el texto a sus pies, sorprendido por aquella acción tan inesperada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises ojos de Katniss, quien lo miraba con insistencia, en silencio, casi como si lo estuviera estudiando, como si estuviera tratando de comprender qué era lo que él pensaba, qué era lo que él guardaba en su interior.

— ¿por qué intentas alejarte una y otra vez, sin molestarte siquiera en darme una explicación?

—Yo…digo…yo… Katniss, no puedes…

Peeta resopló, no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse sin palabras.

—No puedo, ¿qué? ¿Obligarte a darme una explicación?

Peeta se sentía débil y tonto a su lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, y lo peor de todo era que el deseo de besarla era demasiado… sentía que no podía más. Quería sentirla cerca, quería sentirla viva… quería sentirla suya.

_\- ¿Cómo puede ser que mis hormonas se estén desquiciado de esta manera? …debo controlarme…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

Katnis sonrió, la respuesta que esperaba, estaba ante sus ojos, suspiró largamente, lo conocía. Aunque alguna vez se lo haya negado a sí misma, lo conocía más que a la palma de su mano.

\- Lo que sentías por mí no ha cambiado….siempre es….siempre

-¿a qué…te…refieres? – balbucea en un débil intento de negar lo que salta a la vista

De forma intrépida, Katniss avanza hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder impresionado, hasta que su espalda choca contra la carrocería del minivan.

\- quizá no sea yo la persona más sensitiva del mundo, pero cuando las señales son lo bastante intensas puedo captarlas…

Se pega a él y toma el masculino rostro por la barbilla. La piel de Peeta reacciona ante su toque, y sus ojos se cierran brevemente contra su voluntad.

\- ¡Katniss!

-Necesito que sepas….que sientas…que lo que esto es real…

Los ojos de Peeta se cerraron cuando sintió los labios de Katniss en los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Eso era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Katniss, su Katniss, lo estaba besando, en un beso espontáneo y sin público.

No puede más que enredar su cintura, atraerla más hacia su cuerpo y profundizar el beso, con toda la necesidad reprimida por tanto tiempo, tomando lo que ella le ofrece, desmoronando sus defensas, vencido por sensaciones que lo subyugaban y de las que ya no puede seguir huyendo.

Tenerla de aquella forma después de haberse convencido de que aquello ya no sería posible, después de pensar que tenía que alejarse de ella y hacer que lo olvidara, parece un sueño.

Katniss ha decidido, pese a todo incluso pese a él, lo quiere. Y él nunca ha podido negarle nada ¿por qué lo haría hoy?

Sonríe, empezando a sentirse más seguro con lo que ocurre, y en un giro inesperado para la cazadora cambian de posición.

Los ojos de Katniss brillan con asombro al encontrarse atrapada entre la carrocería y el cuerpo de su chico del pan. Peeta se le queda mirando, impresionándola con lo mucho que una mirada suya puede llegar a transmitir.

\- Katniss – susurra con la voz cargada de emociones, pasando sus dedos por los labios de la muchacha, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos grises. En ese momento no quiere pensar, no quiere recordar que debe renunciar. Quiere ser como todos los otros

\- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado– susurra Katniss

Los labios vuelven a encontrarse, con intensidad, con ternura.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Katniss sería incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, acariciándose, susurrándose palabras de amor… bueno, lo último fue más cosa de Peeta.

Por desgracia, al parecer el chico del pan encontró conveniente apartarse un momento, para recordarle algo importante

\- va a llover…creo que debería tratar de arreglar la rueda del coche…

Katniss resopló.

\- ¿Crees realmente eso, Peeta?

\- No – los brazos del chico la apretaron contra sí – Sin embargo, debería…

-Shhhhh…-Katniss intentó acallarlo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-…no hablemos de deberes…

\- A usted, señorita…..no parece preocuparle mucho no poder volver al pueblo este día…. ¡¿qué dirán de nosotros las malas lenguas?! – Peeta intentó utilizar su expresión más seria, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa más de unos segundos, al ver la fingida cara de espanto de la cazadora.

Era tan feliz. Katniss lo quería, ¿cómo no iba a ser feliz?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas entraron a la casa, escapando de la lluvia que arreciaba en el valle, Buttercup los recibió ronroneando, y saltando directamente a los brazos de Peeta, escaramuza por la cual generalmente lograba ganarse caricias y alguno que otro trozo de pan.

El chico abrazó a su peludo amigo y enseguida lo hizo partícipe de las buenas noticias.

\- ¡Adivina qué, Buttercup! Resulta que Katniss y yo… ahora estamos juntos. –le explicó al felino que lo observaba con atención, como si comprendiera cada palabra que le decía. – Entiendes…ahora… ella y yo…

Abrazó a Katniss y le plantó un besito suave en los labios.

Buttercup lanzó un bufido y desdeñoso fue a echarse frente a la chimenea

\- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Ponte algo más abrigado. Yo voy a preparar algo en la cocina

\- No es mala la idea. Pero ¿y tú? También necesitas cambiarte, Peeta.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Solo devuélveme el saco y estaré bien.

\- No, no permitiré que manches esa ropa…..ven conmigo

Katniss lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su dormitorio.

-Quítate esa camisa

\- Creo que mejor tomamos esto con calma, Katniss….no es necesario pasar tan pronto al siguiente nivel– Bromeó Peeta

\- no tientes tu suerte, panadero –respondió arrugando el entrecejo y enrojeciendo evidentemente, antes de arrojarle en la cara un polo-…no recuerdo cuando lo dejaste aquí…pero es tuyo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hummm…eso estuvo delicioso…-comentó Katniss satisfecha con el tentempié que Peeta había preparado-…eres un buen cocinero

-Cocinero,….panadero…

-…pintor

-no olvides mecánico – indicó todavía satisfecho consigo mismo por haber podido cambiar la llanta pese a no tener experiencia

-no, no lo olvido….eres el paquete completo…creo que no necesitaré buscar a nadie más

\- ¡No juegues con eso, aunque no lo demuestre también soy muy celoso! – exclamó Peeta, reteniéndola juguetonamente. – Además en esta vida nada es gratis, señorita… así que desde hoy pienso cobrarle todos los favores

\- Hmmm… me parece justo. – Katniss aceptó. - ¿Y cuál es su tarifa, señor panadero?

\- Bueno… - la mano de Peeta fue a posarse en el cuello de Katniss y le sonrió traviesamente mientras comenzaba a acercarla hacia él. –…que te parece si comenzamos con esto…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Katniss… sonrisa fugaz que bien pronto fue borrada por los labios tan deseados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unos momentos, el beso terminó, separándose de sus labios de manera casi dolorosa. Él la miraba con curiosidad, pero con un fuego muy especial brillándole en los ojos. Un fuego que ella jamás había visto antes.

\- ¡Eres tan hermosa! – susurró, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro y el cabello.

Ella solo pudo sonreír. Peeta la observaba extasiado, de la misma manera en como observaría a un ángel.

\- Katniss…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta?

\- Yo…

Por un momento Peeta pensó si aquel era el momento de ponerse serios, calmar un poco las hormonas y aclararle las razones que lo habían llevado a plantearse el alejarse de ella

_-…decirle la verdad…cometer "sincericidio"…_

Pero ella no lo dejó seguir pensando. Ya se había inclinado sobre de él y sus labios se habían posado en su cuello. Peeta gimió profundamente y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose perderse en las maravillosas sensaciones que ella despertaba, mandándolo todo al diablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La besaba con cariño, recorría su mentón y su barbilla con sus labios, provocándole una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de tal magnitud, que ella respondió arqueando involuntariamente su espalda y dejando escapar de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Estás bien?

– Por favor…

\- ¿Si…? – Peeta no estaba seguro de que era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

Katniss ladeó su cabeza para presentarle su cuello y su oreja, de inmediato entendió que quería que siguiera. Con cuidado la besó debajo de la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Peeta percibía que Katniss se sentía sola, había vivido siempre por su familia, buscando mostrarse fuerte, sin demostrar que necesitara amor o ternura…aunque no podía estar plenamente seguro de la relación que había tenido con Gale.

Involuntariamente comenzó a detenerse…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Katniss… ¿qué sientes? - preguntó en voz baja.

–Peeta…yo… es que… lo que me haces sentir…yo nunca…

Peeta sonrió, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Katniss intentaba decir, ella era tan inexperta como él.

\- me siento igual… –le susurró al oído.

Respiró profundamente, volvió a abrazarla, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se besaron nuevamente, queriendo perderse en un mundo perfecto, en un mundo solo suyo…

Pero…la perfección no existe…

El sonido de algo quebrándose los asusta, separándose de inmediato.

\- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

La voz era demasiado conocida para ambos. Gale estaba frente a ellos…

….jamás fue más dura….más cargada de furia la mirada de los ojos grises…

\- ¿Katniss, cómo pudiste? -masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que su puño se cerraba.

– ¡Gale! –exclamó Katniss asustada mientras se atravesaba en el camino y le sujetaba el brazo para impedir que golpeara a Peeta.

\- Gale…lo siento, las cosas han cambiado…-Peeta intentó explicarse-….debes entender que…

\- Los encuentro aquí... besándose… ¡qué debo entender! … no eres más que un manipulador...

\- Gale... tienes razones para estar disgustado….pero…esto es algo que debemos tratar con calma

\- ¡Qué gracioso eres, Peeta! Me harías reír si no me entraran ganas de aplastarte a puñetazos. ¿Piensas de veras que todo te será tan fácil? -¿piensas que basta con decirme: "lo siento, Gale, las cosas han cambiado"?...

Katniss parpadea, nunca lo había oído hablar con voz tan gélida. Nunca

-¡ Y PENSAR QUE REALMENTE CREÍ QUE ERAS TAN NOBLE, COMO PARA DEJARME EL CAMINO LIBRE! –Gritó al tiempo que su brazo se soltaba del agarre de Katniss

El golpe directamente contra la mejilla de Peeta fue conectando con tanta fuerza que el chico cayó al suelo. La rapidez y ferocidad del ataque, lo habían tomado por sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta se puso de pie casi de inmediato, apartando a Katniss que había acudido a su lado

\- Katniss, déjanos solos yo trataré con él

-No voy a hacerlo….¡Gale, ¿cómo te atreviste?! –avanzó hacia él intentando devolverle gentilezas. Pero la férrea mano de Peeta la detuvo en el acto

-Katniss….por favor…sube a tu cuarto, Gale y yo tenemos que hablar

-yo no voy a hablar contigo farsante – replicó Gale

-Katniss….por favor…

Katniss respiró profundo

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...qué es lo que quieres ocultarme, Peeta…- inquirió, Katniss

\- ¿Quieres saber?...bien, Katniss si quieres saber… ¡YO TE LO CUENTO!... –exclamó Gale

Peeta cerró los ojos por un instante, aquello no terminaría bien.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No te pareció raro que cuando despertaste en el hospital yo estuviera a tu lado?

Katniss movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Fue él….él quien vino a buscarme…él quien me convenció de buscar otra oportunidad contigo

Mientras el cazador hablaba, ni Peeta, ni Katniss se movían. Katniss intentando entender lo sucedido, Peeta temiendo por el daño que las palabras de Gale pudiesen causar.

\- Yo fui el ser más feliz cuando pensé que al fin iba a tener la oportunidad que tanto había soñado….pero él no se alejó de ti como habíamos quedado….y cuando se lo reclamé, lo único que hizo fue insultarme…¿ENTIENDES SU JUEGO? …

Peeta se muerde los labios para no gritar, apretados los puños, relampagueantes los azules ojos, se contiene, mientras, rotos ya todos los frenos, Gale vierte el torrente de sus acusaciones

-….me buscó y me dijo que dejaría que tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad,….pero todo era falso…solo hizo la tramoya de alejarse… ¿No lo entiendes, Katniss? ¡ SÓLO BUSCÓ MANIPULARNOS A TODOS!…

El golpe de Peeta fue tanto o más brutal que el que el Gale le había infligido minutos antes... y tuvo efectos mucho más notorios. En el mismo instante en que el puño de Peeta encontró su blanco, el cazador se dobló en dos por la intensa explosión de dolor y no tardó en caer al suelo

Olvidándose del hombre caído en el suelo, Peeta se volvió lentamente hacia Katniss hasta que los dos quedaron enfrentados y mirándose a los ojos; en la mirada de la cazadora había un dolor que no conocía límites

Los grises ojos, limpios, puros, altivos, se clavaron un instante en los de Peeta haciéndole estremecerse involuntariamente, después salió del lugar, molesta por todas las mentiras y verdades a medias que habían interferido en su vida sin ella siquiera imaginarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- La conversación que tuvimos era algo solo entre nosotros ¡DISTE TU PALABRA, GALE! -reclama apretando los labios, relampagueantes las pupilas, cerrados los puños

\- ¿el juego en el que nos metiste te salió mal? -dice escupiendo un poco de sangre

-En efecto, Gale…. ¡YO COMENCÉ ESTO!…. –suelta Peeta con firmeza, con una sonrisa nueva en él. Una sonrisa desafiante, amarga, casi agresiva.-¡ACEPTO PLENAMENTE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!…

Lo mira de frente, apagándose lentamente en sus pupilas la ira

-Sé por qué lo hice…y sé lo que ahora debo hacer ahora…-dice dando la espalda a su rival alejándose con paso seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**Notas.-**

Bueno me tardé, pero aún sigo por aquí…ya vamos por la recta final ¿qué creen que pase ahora?...espero sus comentarios, ¡son mi inspiración!

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Decisiones**

\- ¡Estoy lleno! –Comentó Haymitch con una sonrisa de satisfacción – No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí tanto,…es bueno descubrir que sabes hacer otras cosas, además de dar órdenes y exasperar a todos con agendas y cronogramas, cielito

\- Muy gracioso, Haymitch… te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que en realidad se hacer.-contesto Effie con una media sonrisa

\- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de demostrármelo después. –Murmuró con sonrisa pícara-…pero en este momento tenemos visitas, así que controla tus hormonas, amorcito

\- ¡Haymitch!

Johanna echó a reír, mientras conversaban, haciéndose bromas mutuamente, en ese tono tan peculiar de ellos que hacía que aquello pareciera, a los ojos de un extraño, casi como si estuvieran discutiendo. Ajenos por completo a lo que ocurría a sus amigos a solo unos pocos metros de distancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A BURLARTE DE MÍ, PANADERO!

Peeta detuvo sus pasos

-¡¿Pensabas que me retiraría y fingiría que nada pasaba?!…-lo encaró el moreno, que lo había seguido hasta la calle

\- ha sido suficiente, Gale….

Peeta intentó seguir su camino, pero las manos de Gale se extendieron, deteniéndolo

-¡MALDITA SEA!,….LAS COSAS NO SERÁN FÁCILES ¿CÓMO TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lágrimas amargas fluyeron de los ojos de Katniss

Había corrido a refugiarse en su alcoba, a aferrarse a su almohada. Segura tras la puerta cerrada con llave.

-Pudo al menos haber dicho "Lo siento".

¿Habría mejorado las cosas si le decía "Lo siento"?

Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola explicación. No había tenido esa decencia.

¿Por qué no le dijo al menos algo?

Una terrible y dolorosa tristeza se había apoderado de ella. Odiaba su vida, y se odiaba a sí misma por odiarla

Odiaba que alguien, aunque fuera él, hubiese tenido el poder de jugar con ella y dejarla en ese estado

Una visión del rostro sonriente de Peeta pasó relampagueante por su cerebro

-Olvídalo- se dijo a sí misma. –no necesitas a nadie,….necesitar a alguien te hace débil…nunca debiste olvidarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-Si ella elige estar contigo, no solo arruinará su vida ¡TAMBIÉN LA PONDRÁ EN PELIGRO!...

Los ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron, y su rostro se contrajo como si aquellas palabras le provocaran dolor físico, en cambio los del cazador, se encendían con la furia de los celos y del despecho.

\- eres tan egoísta que no recordabas eso... ¿Y ASÍ DICES AMARLA?

Peeta notó cómo la bilis subía por su garganta. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintió unos casi inaguantables deseos de gritar. Los sentimientos encontrados bullían en su interior, temía que si se quedaba en ese lugar de seguro tendría un ataque. La totalidad de sus miedos y dudas habían tomado cuerpo frente a él. La razón le pedía alejarse. Pero no. No era momento de mostrarse débil. No ante él.

-¿Amarla? ¿Dijiste amarla?...- se irguió frente a su rival-…. Sí,…la amo…la amo más que a mi propia vida….mi vida entera es ella

A pesar del dolor de cabeza creciente, lo dijo sin odio, sin rabia. Sabía lo que Gale sentía o creía saberlo. No deseaba herirlo más, pero la verdad debía ser dicha

-aun cuando creía que no me amaba,…aun cuando intenté convencerme de que merecía más de lo que yo podría darle… ¿Que si la amo, Gale?... yo la amo más de lo que tú podrás jamás

Por un instante el cazador se estremeció al sonido de las palabras de Peeta

-¡MENTIRA! -estalló violento - ¡Más que yo, nadie! ¡Nadie!

-Y ella también me ama-cortó Peeta sin perder la compostura- Contra todo lo que supones, contra todo lo que piensas, contra toda lógica…contra todo lo que YO tenía derecho a esperar, ella me ama

Gale se quedó momentáneamente mudo, temblando de furia, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras sentía la mirada de Peeta fija en él.

El cazador necesitaba algo o alguien con quien mitigar el coraje que estallaba en su interior... y la respuesta a su deseo...estaba justo frente a él.

-Rompiste tu promesa… —rezongó entre dientes— ¡esto no se quedará así!

— ¿Aún insistes en pelear conmigo, Gale? ¿Crees que esto puede arreglarse de esa forma? –preguntó Peeta

Gale esquivó su mirada apretando los puños, no por coraje, era por impotencia

\- Creo que no….- Peeta puso las manos delante de su pecho -….Pero si quieres desahogarte, pégame….o al menos inténtalo

-¡terminaremos esto hoy! -escupió Hawthorne

-Como quieras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exmentores y exescolta reían por alguna tontería.

Johanna se separó de la pareja por un momento para recuperar el aire. Entonces, sólo Dios sabe por qué, miró por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las manos del cazador se crisparon. En los ojos grises, Peeta leyó el deseo de tener los dedos en torno a un arma o a su cuello.

Pero los pensamientos y deseos del rubio eran otros, muy lejanos al momento, mientras su cuerpo y reflejos se hacían cargo

_\- no hace mucho mi corazón estaba muerto, mi alma estaba rota…_

Gale tiró un gancho con toda su fuerza hacia el rostro de Peeta, pero él no estaba ahí. Lo esquivó como un fantasma

_-sentía que era una vaina que podía estallar en cualquier instante… pensaba que mi deber era alejarme para no dañarla…_

Convertidos en mazas los puños Gale se precipitaron nuevamente con impetuosa velocidad, Pese a los destellos de luz ante sus ojos, Peeta adivinó la dirección del movimiento y se deslizó al tiempo que esquivaba la acometida. El acto desequilibró al atacante, momento que aprovechó para ponerle una zancadilla.

_-Ahora estoy nuevamente en pie…. _

Una y otra vez, Gale intenta atacar, pero en cada ocasión su rival elude con gracia los ataques, una descarga que vuelve a dejarlo tendido de espaldas. A su pesar, sus esfuerzos van haciéndose cada vez más débiles.

Peeta le ha pillado el ritmo, Gale Hawtorne debía habérselo pensado bien antes de retarlo

-¡Pelea, cobarde! – protestó Gale irguiéndose delante. Tratando de provocarlo.

Pero algo en Peeta ha cambiado. Gale se detuvo al notarlo.

_-Hoy me niego a darme por vencido… no estoy vencido, y no pienso esperar a que nadie me salve-_ se dijo entonces, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca al aceptar esa realidad

Su equilibrio estaba adelante, en la punta de sus pies, casi se veía ingrávido, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos fruncidas en puños manteniéndose refrenado, cuando era obvio que todos sus impulsos eran los de contraatacar.

Gale se estaba mostrando completamente incapaz de acertar ni un solo golpe con Peeta esquivándoselos sin ningún tipo de dificultad, mostrando tal diferencia entre ambos que parecía que estaba jugando con él

-MUTO DEL CAPITOLIO, DESTRUYES TODO LO QUE TOCAS, ¡TODO LO QUE ESTÁ A TU ALREDEDOR!...-le gritó completamente desesperado por no poder lograr acertarle, agotado a causa de todo el esfuerzo

La voz rugió a través de la calle y golpeó a Peeta con una fuerza casi física, de modo que estaba desprevenido en el momento en que Gale le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro y si bien su golpe no fue tan efectivo como lo hubiera sido en caso de estar en forma, todavía tenía suficiente potencia como para hacer que trastabillara.

Su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, apenas podía respirar por la nariz y un ligero temblor podía notarse en sus manos. Por poco que le gustase la situación Peeta tenía que admitir lo que era claro: estaba por tener un ataque.

-…ya intentaste matarla…realmente crees qué después de eso tienes alguna posibilidad de hacerla feliz, o siquiera mantenerla a salvo…no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?...eres un muto que no tiene nada que hacer junto a ella.

-No hace falta que me cuentes mi vida, puedo asegurarte que me la sé mucho mejor que tú….ya no tengo nada que ocultar, porque sé quién fui….fui un monstruo, un muto… y no, Gale, no me gustó serlo….así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por cambiar…

Esquivando otro puñetazo Peeta avanzó hacia Gale.

-…¡DESPUÉS DE DARTE LO QUE ESTÁS PIDIENDO!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Peeta lo agarró por el chaleco y tras un giro completo lo lanzó por los aires

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Johanna?

Haymitch y Effie se quedaron mirándola, parecían presentir algo porque se veía alarmada.

Tenía buenas razones para estarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Effie.

-Peeta…Gale…¡HAYMITCH!

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? – alcanzó a musitar el aludido antes de que Johanna lo tomara del brazo, jalándolo hacia la puerta sin dar explicaciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trabajosamente, el sorprendido capitán del distrito dos intenta incorporarse, rumores rabiosos brotaban de sus labios, clamando venganza, entre una sarta de insultos. Pero no llegó a erguirse del todo, en el mismo instante en que el mentón llegó a la altura adecuada, otro puñetazo implacable lo despidió hacia atrás

―¡PEETA DETENTE!― gritaron Haymitch y Johanna corriendo en su dirección

Peeta cierra los ojos, porque las emociones son demasiado intensas. Cuando los vuelve a abrir la figura de Gale aún está bañada por los rayos rojizos de un sol que ya ha prácticamente desaparecido en el firmamento. Los colores son tan intensos… tan brillantes…

-Llévenselo….no puede estar cerca de mío

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! – Effie corrió hacia el cazador herido

Peeta siempre había odiado que lo viesen en ese estado, prefería estar solo, así que ignorando a todos, dirigió los pasos hacia su casa, para encerrarse hasta que pasara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Peeta!

-Haymitch, estoy bien, de verdad, solo necesito estar solo….ocúpense de Gale

-no- respondió tajante el ex mentor mientras entraba a casa de Peeta, cerrando la puerta detrás de si -…Effie y Johanna se harán cargo del "legolas" ese….a mí me toca ocuparme de ti

-Haymitch…realmente creo que…

-Ca... ¡cállate idiota! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de creer nada!... ¡Yo mando aquí y punto!

Peeta necesitado de conservar las fuerzas asintió y se tumbó en el sofá, apretando fuertemente el espaldar, esperando a que el acceso acabe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escalofríos aún recorrían su espalda, con dificultad abrió los ojos. Su vista aún no estaba algo borrosa, pero en escasos segundos volvió a su estado normal.

Estaba en su cuarto de hotel

Alzó la mano izquierda, le dolía la cabeza así que tenía que comprobar si estaba herido, su mano se cerró sobre el grueso vendaje de su frente.

-Suelta eso…lo moverás de lugar

Gale arrugó con cierta furia el entrecejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Johanna?_\- _preguntó enfurecido.

-Solo beber…y hacerla de enfermera de un cabeza dura- respondió con indiferencia

Gale la observó nuevamente, penetrándola con mirada recelosa. Ella sólo se dedicó a beber lentamente del vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano y ofrecerle otro

-¿quieres?

Sin nada que decir de momento, con furia contenida, Gale le dio un gran trago al vaso que le ofrecía. Johanna esbozó una sonrisa, divertida. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-¿Qué es tan divertido, eh? -preguntó molesto

-Nada…solo estaba pensando en algo gracioso

-¿gracioso?... ¿qué es tan gracioso?... ¿yo?

-¿si eres gracioso?...bien, ya que insistes en saber…sí, creo que sí…es graciosa la forma en que actúan la mayoría de los hombres,….pelear con Peeta… ¿arregló algo eso?

-No…no arregló ni un carajo….¡mi vida es una mierda!

-Oh, ahora dices malas palabras. Te has vuelto un chico malo, Gale.

-No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar

-No, pero eso no significa que deje que te autocompadezcas

-Y, según tú, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer con mi vida de mierda?_ -_preguntó con sorna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se ha ocultado y la calma ha regresado a la villa de los vencedores

-algo caliente va a hacernos bien a los dos...sobre todo a mí…-comenta vertiendo un poco de licor en su taza de té y ofreciéndole una a Peeta-…entre preciosa y tú…un día van a matarme…¡juro que así será!...¿y les importará?...¡no!...no les importará

-Haymitch ¿puedes parar un momento? Pareces mi madre

-¡NO SOY TU MADRE!- gritó histérico-… si vuelves a decir algo así iré directamente con Aurelius y… ¡le pediré que te encierre!

-Sé que no lo harías- contestó Peeta, ya repuesto, con una sonrisa - me quieres demasiado como para hacer eso.

-Peeta

El aludido acercó su rostro para mirarle. De pronto se había puesto serio y eso era algo que no pintaba bien

\- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer allá afuera?... ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgaste?... ¡pudiste matarlo!

-No…no fue así….yo...casi…casi pude controlarlo, Haymitch…

Haymitch lo miró con creciente nerviosismo; tan nervioso que casi no puede sostener la taza en la mano temblorosa.

-Tengo la esperanza de al fin poder controlar esto, Haymitch….por primera vez tengo la esperanza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Notas.-**

Hola, aquí de vuelta después de muuucho tiempo.

Perdón, no pude actualizar por problemas y problemillas de toda índole, salud, trabajo, etc., etc., etc….

¡Ya saben que esas cosas se vienen juntas y de golpe!

De todas formas hoy pude darme un tiempin y actualizar esto.

No es mucho, pero algo es algo.

Y nos acerca al final.

Solo espero sus comentarios, abucheos y todo lo que se dignen mandarme.

Buenas y que la suerte siempre los acompañe


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Marcando el camino**

\- para sobrevivir a esta vida de mierda, debes aprender a soportar sus golpes y seguir adelante…

Ver los ojos de Johanna mirándolo directamente no hacía más que acrecentar la furia de Gale, si aquello era posible.

-…no debes echarle culpas a otros, porque eso solo lo hacen los cobardes….

Gale bufó, pocas, muy pocas veces en su vida había estado tan molesto como lo estaba en ese momento.

\- Él intentó usarnos a todos, no importa lo que diga para justificarse…no la merece…-murmuró con los labios apretados-…Katniss y yo compartimos una conexión,… una inigualable….no puedo perder eso… ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS, VIENDO COMO ME LA ARREBATA!

\- Lo que no puedes es regresar el tiempo, ella cambió, tú cambiaste… anduvieron por caminos separados…. hicieron elecciones…ella lo eligió a él…todo tiene en este mundo su momento, su hora, su oportunidad.

Gale se levantó

\- ¿mis sentimientos no cuentan? -inquirió, mirándola con gesto serio

_-_ No estoy aquí para hablar de sentimientos y demás chiquilladas…eso ve y cuéntaselo a quien le interese, todo lo que me pidieron fue estar contigo hasta tu recuperación…

Johanna se puso de pie

\- ya estás repuesto…incluso estás dispuesto a cometer más estupideces…mi tarea ha terminado, me regreso al hotel. Tú has como quieras, pero mañana no te quejes si realmente terminas en el hospital

\- Si alguien termina al hospital será él…tenlo por seguro,…no permitiré que dañe a Katniss

Johanna tomó aire profundamente

\- La intención de Peeta nunca fue la que supones….él…él…-Sintió su garganta apretarse, pero continuó - Peeta es la persona más fastidiosa que haya pisado Panem, es la combinación perfecta de tonto héroe y santurrón, pero… él…él ama demasiado a la descerebrada como para lastimarla…es demasiado noble como para dañar a alguien conscientemente…

\- No puede ser…. - Gale reconoció el brillo en la mirada de la vencedora-… ¡esto es demasiado!…. ¿qué es lo que tiene ese panadero?...- preguntó casi con malsana satisfacción -…..incluso tú, lo amas.

Johanna se volvió precipitadamente, la cólera tomaba posesión de ella. En otros tiempos, con su hacha, habría dado fácil cuenta del muchacho, sin una pizca de remordimiento.

\- ¡DÉJALA!...ELLA NO TE NECESITA. TIENE LOS RECUERDOS DEL TIEMPO QUE PASARON JUNTOS, ESOS VALEN MÁS QUE TÚ

Gale estaba casi temblando ahora, movido por una furia incontenible, pero Johanna continuó

\- …. ¡y no me mires así…..QUIERO QUE TE SIENTAS MAL!

Lo dijo con rabia, consciente de decirlo a una persona que estaba mal, incluso físicamente

\- ¡PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY MAL! –prorrumpió antes de marcharse dando un portazo

Gale mordió sus labios y tragó duro, la reacción de ella era un golpe de culpa difícil de ignorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…tengo esperanza…

La voz le temblaba un poco, pero lo dijo.

Ahora se sentía más ligero.

-…yo…podré controlarlo….así que debo ganarme otra oportunidad… voy a buscar a Katniss y hablar con ella

Haymitch meditó las palabras de Peeta, sin saber realmente que decir. Claro que estaba seguro de que Katniss y Peeta no debían desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero le preocupaba la reacción de la cazadora.

\- Bien… pero un consejo, deja que las cosas se enfríen…. mañana podrán hablar con más calma…

Se levantó del asiento, era tarde y seguro Effie ya estaba en casa esperándolo

\- me da mucho gusto saber que finalmente decidas luchar por tu felicidad…. ¡Ustedes se lo merecen!

\- Gracias - Peeta sonrió, sintiendo una emoción indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo simplemente con el pensamiento de Katniss y él, finalmente juntos. – Te veo por la mañana. ¡Y por favor salúdame a Effie!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

Con mucho cuidado Effie abrió la puerta del cuarto de Katniss y entró en él sin hacer ruido. La oscuridad era total, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra. Se quedó de pie, al lado de la cama, observándola un momento.

Sin poder evitarlo su mano se levantó y con cariño acarició la deshecha trenza.

Katniss abrió los ojos lentamente, ya no había ira, ni frustración el ellos, sólo una infinita tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Effie.

\- No muy bien después de darme cuenta que me han tomado por idiota… -comentó soltando un suspiro-….me he equivocado tanto, que ahora no sé qué hacer….

\- Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Peeta…aclaren todo de una vez, querida.

\- No quiero hacerlo….no voy a hablar con él, Effie…si lo hago, ¡encontrará alguna forma de enredarme!

\- No le des tanto poder a un hombre, cariño…– Le dijo la ex escolta palmeando ligeramente su mejilla-…. Además no te hará daño el escuchar otra versión de los hechos

La morena molesta, cruzó los brazos y negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

Effie sonrió

\- nadie dijo que amar no duela, cariño… y debes entender que no se puede huir del amor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía frío,…estaba molesta…necesitaba pensar….necesitaba a Finnick, él la hubiera confortado y ordenado un poco sus ideas, en momentos así era cuanto más extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar

_\- Si al menos Haymitch estuviera aquí…._

Recordando a Haymitch tuvo una idea, iría a un bar, tomaría unas copas en nombre de todos aquellos que ya no estaban.

Salió del hotel con ese pensamiento en mente, a las pocas cuadras encontró el "Bar de Ripper", decidió entrar, no había nada por perder

Solamente una docena de parroquianos se encontraban en el local, la iluminación era realmente escasa, lo ideal para pasar desapercibida

En la televisión que se encontraba suspendida de la pared, el canal oficial casualmente repasaba las incidencias de la pasada celebración del "día de la Unidad", sobre todo las imágenes de la pareja más querida en todo Panem

\- Diablos - masculló en voz baja -… definitivamente este no es mi día…

Se aproximó a la barra y pidió un vaso de licor blanco, ese iba a ser por Finnick, se sonrió al pensar que si Finnick estuviera ahí, pediría otro tipo de trago o le pondría un caramelo a la bebida, él solo bebía cosas dulces, pero bueno… volvió a pedir otro vaso y brindó por Blight, Cecelia, Mags, Wiress y Chaff

Realmente extrañaba a los vencedores caídos. Ellos eran lo más cercano que había tenido a amigos verdaderos

Otro vaso y el brindis esta vez fue por Haymitch y Effie

\- Otro vaso por favor – Ripper la miró con cara de no entender nada, esa mujer parecía estar despidiéndose de la vida – y esta copa está dedicada a ustedes dos, dijo mirando hacia la pantalla frente a ella, Peeta y Katniss brindo por su felicidad… brindo porque su historia romántica y chocante dure por siempre…- levantó la copa y la tomó en seco

Parado detrás de ella estaba Gale, quien había escuchado el último brindis

\- Ripper,…un vaso también para mí, por favor – diciendo eso se sentó a su lado

\- Gale… ¿qué haces aquí? …. ¿andas buscando otra pelea?

\- No, Johanna – respondió fríamente- Solo ando buscando alguien con quien beber unas copas… ¿Aceptas?

\- Tendría que decir que no, pero no voy a hacerlo

\- Me parece bien…ahora quiero proponerte un brindis… - dijo cuando Ripper puso las copas delante de ellos... – brindemos por nosotros, brindemos por lo que la suerte nos ha robado… brindemos por quienes nos han dejado… brindemos por los días que vendrán

\- brindemos por nosotros.

Chocaron sus copas, y tomaron todo el contenido en seco, sin siquiera respirar… ambos deseaban ahogarse y perderse… ambos deseaban curar sus heridas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Effie acaba de marcharse, cuando el timbre del teléfono de la sala llamó su atención

\- Katniss, tal vez no sea el momento y no sé realmente que decir… excepto que lo siento… yo nunca quise lastimarte, me conoces y sabes que es verdad. Por favor deja que intente explicarme… No puedo más con esto.

Katniss colgó el aparto con rabia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Curiosamente, Gale y Johanna estaban pasando un momento muy agradable. Ambos habían depuesto las armas, al menos por el momento.

\- ¿te he convencido de no ser tan mala persona? –Preguntó Gale, que parecía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras le sonreía por sobre el borde de su vaso.

\- No. Pero he pasado un rato agradable…por el momento voy a quitarte de mí lista de enemigos

\- Supongo que debería estar agradecido por eso,… un problema menos en mi vida.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con los demás problemas en tu vida?

\- ¿En serio crees que tenga la posibilidad de resolver mis problemas yo solo?

Gale estaba bromeando, pero había cierta rigidez en su voz.

\- ¿Sabes? Después de todos tus reproches acerca de mi manera de ser, no me parece que tú seas demasiado diferente. ¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué eres tan dura conmigo? - Su voz era suave pero llena de reproches.

\- Lo siento. Tal vez tengas razón.

Le resultaba muy difícil discutir el asunto. Y entonces, mientras meditaba sobre lo que él había dicho, sintió que las manos de Gale se posaban sobre las suyas.

\- Eres una mujer muy difícil de comprender.

Retiró rápidamente las manos, y la expresión de él se oscureció.

\- Supongo que sí. Existen muchas cosas que serían difíciles de explicar.

\- Tendrías que ponerme a prueba alguna vez. No soy el monstruo que pareces pensar que soy.

\- Estoy segura de que no lo eres.

Johanna era una mujer realmente firme, alegre y directa, eso a su pesar, comenzaba a gustarle a Gale.

\- ¿Crees que podría convencerte para que cenaras conmigo? Sería como firmar un definitivo acuerdo de no agresión

Ella rio suavemente al ver la expresión de su rostro, y palmeó levemente su mano.

\- Me gustaría hacerlo alguna vez; pero no exactamente ahora. Me temo que tengo que ausentarme.

Maldita sea. Gale sentía que la suerte nunca estaría de su parte

\- ¿Dónde irás?

\- De vuelta al siete. Debo encargarme de algunos asuntos personales.

Caminaron de vuelta hasta el alojamiento. Gale la dejó en la puerta. Le agradeció por haberlo cuidado, se disculpó nuevamente. Johanna estrechó su mano y se volvió para subir los escalones de entrada.

Mientras permanecía allí, viéndola alejarse, sintió una irreprimible sensación de tristeza. Era como si hubiera perdido algo realmente muy especial. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba.

Otra vez se sentía insoportablemente solo. Lentamente dirigió sus pasos en dirección a su hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente encontró a Peeta llamando insistentemente a la puerta de la cazadora.

Como nadie le abría se decidió a usar la llave escondida bajo una de las macetas cercanas.

Al entrar, todo estaba en silencio. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, varias cosas estaban derramadas y rotas por el piso

Dejó las cosas que había traído en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta y escuchó un momento, hasta percibir la respiración pesada y acompasada.

Más tranquilo volvió a la sala y velozmente se puso a poner un poco de orden, para después poder empezar a preparar el desayuno

Seguramente Katniss estaba aún molesta, pero levantarse con el desayuno ya listo, le iba a agradar mucho. O al menos eso esperaba

Momentos después Katniss despertaba para sentir el delicioso aroma a chocolate.

Le pareció que todo era un sueño, pero un sonido en la cocina le hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Un mohín de inquietud estrujó sus labios.

Bajó las escaleras.

Como esperaba, encontró a Peeta de espaldas a ella, exprimiendo las naranjas para hacer jugo.

Lo observó en silencio, siempre había tenido miedo de enamorarse de alguien a quien no soportara perder pero…ya era demasiado tarde

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

Peeta se dirigía a dejar la jarra con jugo a la mesa cuando cayó en cuenta de que Katniss lo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados.

\- Buenos días, Katniss… - Peeta habló con voz suave y cálida

Ella lo miró fríamente. Peeta levantó una ceja, Katniss lo miraba como a un extraño

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Katniss apenas asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te preparé panecillos, jugo y chocolate para que desayunes.

\- No tengo hambre…..y tú no deberías estar aquí…

\- Sé que estas molesta…pero tienes que comer… ¡Vamos, siéntate!...El chocolate está caliente, te hará entrar en calor… y el jugo tiene miel, como te gusta.

\- Sal de mi casa

\- Katniss….debemos hablar…quiero que entiendas que no era mi intención lastimarte…

Por un momento, Katniss pensó que su pecho podría reventar. Los ojos grises se estrecharon.

\- "no querías lastimarme"…."no era tu intención"… "jamás imaginaste que llegaríamos a esto"…. ¿algo más?

Lo mira de frente, ensanchando los ojos al darse cuenta que los ojos azules comienzan a ponerse tristes.

Abre la boca dispuesta a pedirle que no la mire así, pero él se adelanta.

\- Sé que lo he eché todo a perder, que enredé las cosas….pero estoy arrepentido

\- Mentiroso

\- No estoy mintiendo

\- Sí, sí lo estás….siempre me mientes.

\- Katniss, tú eres la única persona en el mundo que a la que nunca le he mentido.

Su audacia era exasperante, la furia le hizo apretar los dientes

\- Eso es otra mentira

\- Dime una mentira que te haya dicho.

Fríamente, Katniss le respondió:

\- Tú me dijiste que me amabas.

\- Yo te amo.

Katniss parpadeó.

\- Mentiroso….Si me amaras, no hubieses manipulado a todos para alejarte de mi

\- Pensé que era mejor terminar todo para evitar que corrieras peligro…Pensé que merecías algo mejor de lo que podía ofrecerte…..estaba asustado.

-¿Y cómo demonios crees que me sentí?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ella no decía nada, y él parecía no saber qué decir

\- Llévate tus cosas y vete de mi casa

\- No voy a irme.

\- Yo no quiero que estés cerca de mí

\- No voy a dejarte sola

\- Quiero que te vayas, ahora.

\- No

\- ¿No te cansas de esto?

**\- **si pudiera retroceder el tiempo….te juro que yo…

El dolor de los recuerdos inundó su mente.

-…no lo sé, pero definitivamente haría las cosas de otra forma…. Pero entiende, yo no podía controlar mis ataques y solo… pensé que sería mejor alejarme.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- yo no podía poner en peligro tu vida otra vez… tú necesitabas a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Alguien digno de ti.

Los labios de Katniss se fruncieron nuevamente. Si él pensaba que podría ganarse su perdón enredándola en sus palabras estaba definitivamente equivocado. Ella no cedería

\- …me equivoqué….pero ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Nada que hagas arreglará esto.

\- Al menos puedo intentarlo

\- Entiende, no importa cuántas veces me pidas "perdón". No voy a perdonarte.

Peeta suspiró…la vida le había enseñado que existían momentos cuando un hombre debía pelear, esforzarse y no aceptar la derrota,…. y otros cuando uno tenía que aceptar que perdió, que la oportunidad pasó…. y que solo un verdadero idiota seguiría intentándolo.

Cerró los ojos y tomó mucho aire

En ese momento aceptaba que….era un verdadero idiota

-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

**Notas.-**

Esta vez no me tardé tanto. Espero les haya gustado y también espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a: Isbel0079, Nina M.,carolblue, Gilda y los infaltables Guest


End file.
